Ombres et Sakura
by Gilmei
Summary: Et voici le tome 4 de la saga Sakura Déjà Vu; Erisia a achevé sa formation à l'Académie et entame maintenant un nouveau pan de sa vie en devenant une shinigami au sein du Seireitei. Et Byakuya n'a plus d'excuses à opposer aux arguments de Senbonzakura! Il y a de la romance dans l'air!
1. Chapter 1, Confidences

Bonjour à tous et bienvenue pour ce nouveau tome de la saga Sakura Déjà vu!

Pour les nouveaux arrivants, il s'agit du tome 4 d'une série écrite par CeredwenFlame et traduite avec son autorisation par votre humble interlocutrice.

Je vous conseille vivement de lire les 3 premiers tomes avant d'entamer celui-ci car vous risquez de ne rien y comprendre. Vous pourrez les trouver tous les trois sur mon profil.

Pour les vétérans, je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour cette nouvelle partie (Bon, on s'est vu la semaine dernière pour la fin du tome 3 mais chuuuuut! ^^)

Maintenant qu'Erisia est sortie de l'Académie, Byakuya va avoir du mal à trouver des excuses! ^^

Bon, je profite de cet emplacement pour répondre à une revieweuse qui n'a pas de compte et qui m'a laissé un commentaire lors du dernier chapitre du tome 3: Bonjour Sandra! Un énorme merci pour ton super commentaire! Je suis heureuse que l'univers te plaise autant. Et je ne manquerai pas de transmettre tes compliments à l'auteur! ^^ Bise et profite bien de ce nouveau tome!

Et merci également à tous ceux qui me mettent en favori, en follower ou me laissent des commentaires, c'est à chaque fois non seulement une petite joie mais également un gros coup de boost pour continuer à traduire! ^^

Sur ce, je vous laisse et bonne lecture!

Disclaimer: Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo et Erisia Nakayama à CeredwenFlame. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice!

0

* * *

0

Chapitre 1 - Confidences

De toutes les divisions, la 13ème était peut-être la plus propice à l'intégration. Le caractère naturel du capitaine Ukitake créait une atmosphère amicale. Rukia était présente pour accueillir les nouvelles recrues, en tant que lieutenante. Grâce aux résultats de son test, Erisia se vit accorder un siège au sein de la division. Ce n'était pas un très haut rang mais tout de même préférable à une position sans grade.

A présent, elle se trouvait dans le petit jardin où séjournaient les papillons des enfers. Elle s'était portée volontaire pour ce poste qu'elle trouvait agréable. Elle s'entraînait également quotidiennement et essayait de contribuer de son mieux aux différentes responsabilités de la division. Au déjeuner, elle alternait entre le bureau de son capitaine et la 6ème division. C'était étrange d'être invitée à déjeuner par son propre capitaine mais ses histoires étaient toujours très amusantes et elle ne voyait pas de raisons de refuser une requête aussi simple.

Elle essayait de revoir ses amis le plus souvent possible à la fin de leurs horaires de travail. Ce n'était pas toujours facile étant donné qu'ils avaient tous des responsabilités différentes. Ils étaient toujours en période de guerre et bien qu'ils n'aient pas des grades très élevés dans leurs divisions, chaque shinigami était nécessaire. Mais malgré les emplois du temps chargé, elle était heureuse d'être de retour au Seireitei.

Elle était assise sur un banc du jardin des papillons, entourée par les fleurs qui avaient été plantées là ainsi que par tous les insectes aux ailes noires. Elle avait son propre shihakusho maintenant et cela lui allait bien mieux que ceux prêtés par Rukia. Ses cheveux étaient rassemblés en une simple tresse, quelques boucles s'étaient échappées pour encadrer son visage. L'atmosphère était particulièrement paisible ici.

Elle imprima en elle la beauté du lieu alors que des papillons voletaient de-ci de-là, Ils se nourrissaient principalement de reishi mais ils semblaient encore savourer les fleurs comme leurs cousins du monde des vivants. Elle arrosait les fleurs et s'occupait des buissons selon les instructions reçues avant de s'asseoir quelques instants dans le jardin pour profiter de la sérénité qu'il offrait. Un petit répit dans la journée n'était jamais de refus.

Bien qu'elle se soit intégrée rapidement et que la situation soit moins compliquée ici qu'à l'Académie, elle ne pouvait nier à quel point elle était occupée à présent. Elle s'interrogeait aussi sur la bizarrerie des interactions avec Byakuya depuis son retour au manoir. Quelque chose avait changé mais elle n'était pas sûre de quoi et pourquoi. C'était très troublant.

Mais elle se rappelait la façon dont sa main avait ramené quelques mèches rebelles derrière son oreille. La façon dont il s'était excusé et retiré. Et puis lorsqu'il l'avait accueilli au manoir. C'était si étrange et bien qu'une part d'elle espère que cela puisse avoir une certaine signification, elle n'osait pas se leurrer. Elle devait avoir imaginer les choses ou interprétait tout cela de manière bien trop exagérée. Mais elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir et elle n'osait pas lui demander. Elle ne savait pas non plus à qui elle aurait pu se confier et cela rendait la situation encore plus difficile. Elle souhaitait par moment que sa mère soit là pour lui donner les conseils dont elle avait besoin.

Ukitake était un homme très observateur. Le temps l'avait forgé ainsi pour une myriade de raisons. Avoir une maladie qu'Unohana était incapable de guérir l'avait forcé à être plus prudent et donc plus conscient de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il avait senti un trouble chez la nouvelle recrue de sa division bien qu'il en ignore la raison. Il avait pensé que c'était seulement la différence entre le style de vie à l'Académie et celui à la division.

Mais cela faisait maintenant quelques semaines et elle gérait bien ses responsabilités. Mais son trouble demeurait. En regardant l'heure, il réalisa qu'Erisia devait se trouver maintenant dans le jardin des papillons et il s'y dirigea. Il la trouva assise sur un banc, l'air songeur. "Qu'est-ce qui vous trouble, Erisia-san?" Demanda-t-il tout en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

"O, ce n'est rien, Monsieur. Je … réfléchissais, c'est tout." répondit-elle doucement avec un petit sourire.

"J'apprécie votre effort pour me rassurer mais je vous sens troublée depuis votre arrivée à la 13ème. Accepteriez-vous de me dire pourquoi? Je vous promet de garder cela sous le sceau du secret."

Elle soupira. Bien sûr, il n'allait pas laisser les choses telles qu'elles étaient. Ce n'était pas son habitude. Elle respectait énormément le capitaine Ukitake et ne voulait pas l'embêter avec quelque chose d'aussi trivial. Elle se sentait stupide et ridicule malgré les dénégations de Kumori sur le sujet. "Ce n'est probablement rien d'autre qu'un simple malentendu de la part d'une fille un peu bête." Commença-t-elle.

Cela rendit Ukitake encore plus curieux. "Et bien, je vous promet de ne pas vous considérer ainsi et pouvoir en parler avec quelqu'un vous aidera sûrement, même si c'est votre capitaine."

Elle hocha la tête. "C'était lors du chemin de retour de l'Académie vers le manoir. Byakuya est venu lui même. D'habitude, ce sont des serviteurs ou des gardes mais cette fois-ci, c'était lui. Et alors que nous étions dans la voiture, nous avons un peu discuté. Et à un moment où il n'avait pourtant rien dit de déplacé mais il avait un petit sourire et… je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rougir et de baisser la tête. Il a tendu la main pour ramener une de mes boucles derrière mon oreille. Cela m'a pris par surprise et il a retiré sa main en s'excusant. Il ne s'est rien passé jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions au manoir. Là, il m'a aidé à descendre du véhicule et m'a offert son bras jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions dans la maison. Et puis, il m'a dit: ' Bienvenue à la maison' … et je suis probablement complètement stupide et en train de me faire des idées et... " Elle se tut et secoua la tête. Elle était de nouveau en train de rougir et aurait bien voulu pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Ukitake demeurait silencieux et l'écoutait alors qu'elle racontait tout ce qui la préoccupait. Il ne put arrêter le sourire qui se dessinait sur son visage alors qu'elle essayait d'expliquer sans trop déballer ses sentiments sur toute l'affaire. Il était clair qu'Erisia avait au moins une tocade et peut-être bien plus vis-à-vis de Byakuya. Il enregistra soigneusement toutes les informations qu'on lui donnait et se doutait que le sentiment était très probablement mutuel.

"Je connais Byakuya depuis bien longtemps, Erisia. Il a été un membre de ma division à un moment et je l'entrainais personnellement. Auparavant, c'était un jeune homme passionné. Le temps et le poids de ses responsabilités l'ont tempéré. Les pertes que la vie lui a fait enduré l'ont refroidi encore davantage. Vous avez peur de mal interpréter ses paroles et ses gestes, c'est bien cela?" S'assura Ukitake.

"Oui, Monsieur."

"Bien que je ne puisse être sûr de ce qu'ils signifient, je puis au moins vous offrir ceci. S'il ne ressentait rien envers vous, Erisia-san, il n'aurait jamais agi d'une telle manière. Vous verriez la même façade que celle qu'il offre à tout son entourage. Vous verriez le capitaine et l'aristocrate et rien de plus. Cela prendra du temps pour que quoi que ce soit se développe, si jamais cela arrive. Depuis la mort d'Hisana, il est devenu encore plus retiré et réticent à montrer ses émotions. Je vous demanderai d'être patiente avec lui et de calmer vos inquiétudes afin de lui prêter cette calme assurance dont il pourrait avoir besoin afin de guérir ses vieilles blessures. Soyez patiente si vous le pouvez et retenez votre jugement que ce soit envers lui ou envers vous jusqu'à ce qu'un peu de temps se soit écoulé. Il vous a permis de voir derrière son masque même si ce n'était qu'un bref instant. Soyez à l'affut de tels moments, Erisia-san, car ils ne viendront pas souvent mais c'est là que vous pourrez devinez ce à quoi il pense.

Byakuya serait probablement assez énervé s'il apprenait tout ce qu'il avait révélé mais Ukitake sentait que c'était de son devoir de s'assurer que ces deux enfants puissent trouver ce qui était en train de se développer entre eux. Depuis l'arrivée d'Erisia à la Soul Society, il y avait eu de nombreux petits éléments dont Ukitake essayait de garder soigneuesment la trace. De petits signes qui montraient que Byakuya s'éprenait peu à peu de la jeune femme. Mais il savait également qu'il ne pourrait jamais en parler à son ancien élève. Il devrait à la place faire confiance à Erisia pour que cette petite germe de sentiment fleurisse en quelque chose de bien plus grand.

Erisia accepta les conseils de son capitaine. Elle se sentait encore un peu sotte de l'avoir embêté avec toute cette histoire mais il avait pu lui donner de bonnes idées malgré tout. "Pensez-vous qu'il puisse avoir des sentiments pour moi au-delà de la connection engendrée par les circonstances de notre rencontre?" Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix timide et incertaine. Elle pensait toujours que tout ce que Byakuya pouvait ressentir pour elle se gardait à de l'amitié.

"Oui. Vous ne l'avez pas connu aussi longtemps que moi. J'ai été assez fortuné pour l'observer grandir de l'enfance à l'âge adulte et de le voir devenir un capitaine respecté. Il garde tout le monde à distance. Peu reçoivent la permission d'apercevoir quoi que ce soit derrière son masque. Le fait que vous ayez reçu cette permission malgré le peu de temps que vous vous connaissez est peut-être l'une des meilleures preuves. Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que vous recevrez des preuves supplémentaires, Erisia et j'aurai aimé pouvoir vous offrir plus de réconfort. Mais il a dû traverser des épreuves très difficiles tout en assumant le devoir du chef de clan des Kuchiki et d'un capitaine du Seireitei. Je ne crois pas qu'il a jamais pu s'accorder le temps de laisser ses blessures guérir. Il devra faire lui-même le premier pas pour parler de tout cela et vous devrez être capable d'attendre, Erisia-san. Le presser ne le fera que se renfermer à nouveau. Soyez là pour lui, laissez lui sentir votre présence et votre aide et je suis sûr que vous finirez par en récolter les fruits." Dit-il avec un sourire encourageant.

"Je ferai de mon mieux, Monsieur. Je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangé avec tout cela." Répondit Erisia d'une voix embarassée.

Ukitake sourit et posa une main sur son épaule. "Ne vous excusez pas, Erisia-san. Je suis heureux d'avoir pu être d'un quelconque réconfort. Je sais que cela est loin d'être facile pour vous mais ne croyez pas que ça soit idiot. J'aimerais énormément vous voir heureux tous les deux. Et si vous écoutez et vous offrir quelques conseils peut vous aider, je suis plus qu'heureux de le faire. Je sais que cela peut vous gêner de vous confier à votre capitaine mais je veux que vous sachiez que vous pouvez toujours venir me trouver lorsque vous avez un souci. Même si cela vous paraît insignifiant. Je souhaite que chaque membre de ma division puisse me parler sans crainte. Parfois, nous avons besoin de conseils sans savoir vers qui nous tourner. Mais sachez que quelque soit le sujet, je ne vous refuserai jamais une conversation. Est-ce compris?" Demanda-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

"Oui monsieur. Et merci." Répondit Erisia en souriant.

"Vous êtes la bienvenue. Allons, je crois que j'ai quelques fichiers qui ont besoin d'être livrés à la 10ème si cela ne vous dérange pas." Annonça-t-il en se levant.

"Bien sûr que non, Monsieur." Assura-t-elle en riant tout en se levant à son tour pour suivre son capitaine dans son bureau.


	2. Chapter 2, Confessions

Helloooo!

Comment allez-vous depuis la semaine dernière?

Pour tout vous avouer, je suis complètement crevée et malade, j'ai plein de choses très urgentes à faire qui attendent depuis un bon moment que je les achève...

Bref, c'est un peu le bazar aujourd'hui mais je ne manquerai pas notre rendez-vous du jeudi, dussais-je en crevé! (Hm... enfin, heu... façon de parler...)

Un gros gros merci pour les commentaires que j'ai reçu, que ce soit en review ou en mp, ça me fait toujours un énorme plaisir!

Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine!

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo a créé Bleach et CeredwenFlame a créé cette fanfic!

0

* * *

0

Chapitre 2 - Confessions

Les quatre amis s'étaient réunis la 6ème pour s'entrainer. La conversation avec le capitaine Ukitake avait réussi à soulager ses inquiétudes mais il y avait une autre chose qui lui causait du souci. Il y avait encore tous les secrets qu'elle avait gardé à l'Académie. Elle avait réfléchi longtemps à ce sujet. On lui avait seulement ordonné de garder le secret lors de sa formation à l'Académie et celle-ci était maintenant achevée. Mais elle avait peur de la réaction des ses amis. Elle n'était pas sûre de la meilleure action à entreprendre.

" _Tu devrais leur dire. Ils comprendront._ " L'encouragea Kumori.

" _J'espère que tu as raison._ " Répondit Erisia en soupirant.

" _Je connais la profondeur de votre amitié. Ne t'en fais pas._ "

"Tu as l'air distraite, Eri. Tout va bien?" Lui demanda Akane.

"Tout ira bien dans peu de temps." Répondit Erisia avec un petit sourire.

"Que se passe-t-il?" Demanda Haru.

"Il y a juste… quelque chose que je dois vous dire. Et je ne suis pas sûre de comment vous allez réagir." Expliqua vaguement Erisia.

"Nous sommes tes amis, Erisia. On surveille tes arrières quoi qu'il arrive." Affirma Haru, ce qui fit sourire Erisia. Elle hocha la tête et ils se dirigèrent vers un bosquet d'arbres afin de s'asseoir dans leurs ombres.

"Je souhaite m'excuser pour ne pas avoir été sincère mais j'espère que vous comprendrez lorsque je vous expliquerai pourquoi je devais mentir. Même si cela m'a couté, je n'avais pas le choix." Commença-t-elle.

"Mentir à propos de quoi?" Demanda Akane.

"Je ne viens pas de Soul Society, pas de la même façon que vous. Je suis arrivée ici à cause de circonstances très particulières. Et le Capitaine Commandant m'a fait juré de garder le secret tout le temps de ma formation. On m'a donné une histoire à raconter et si jamais je laissais échapper quoi que ce soit, je serais forcée de partir." Commença-t-elle.

Elle avait toute leur attention à présent. Comment ça, elle n'était pas arrivée de la façon habituelle? Qu'était-il arrivé pour que le Capitaine Commandant lui même lui ai imposé le silence? Les trois amis échangèrent des regards plein de surprise et d'inquiétude avant de rediriger leur attention vers Erisia. "Que s'est-il passé?" Demanda Yasuo.

"Je viens de Karakura. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, je pouvais voir les esprits. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, je les ai toujours vu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça ne change pas la réalité. Un jour, je rentrais à mon appartement lorsque j'ai vu une déchirure noire dans le ciel. Il y avait des enfants qui marchaient à côté et je savais que quelque chose de dangereux arrivait alors je me suis placée devant les enfants. Un hollow a surgi du ciel et j'ai lancé un caillou dans sa direction pour attirer son attention. J'ai commencé à courir et il m'a pourchassé. Je suis tombée, ses griffes m'ont lacéré le dos. Juste avant de m'évanouir, j'ai vu un homme tenant debout dans les airs, entouré d'un essaim de pétales de cerisier." Raconta-t-elle.

"Le capitaine Kuchiki." Commenta Akane.

"Oui, c'est lui qui m'a sauvée. Il m'a amené à la boutique d'Uruhara et ils m'ont soigné. Tant de choses s'étaient passées que je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. J'entendais cette voix en moi et je voyais par moment une forme féline dans les ombres. Apparemment, ma pression spirituelle était anormalement élevée, même pour un humain sensible à ce genre de choses. Ils ont décidé de me testé et de m'entraîner afin d'éviter les accidents." Elle fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle et rassemblé ses idées.

"Les choses ne se passaient pas trop mal même si j'étais très occupée. Ils m'ont expliqué un peu ce qu'étaient les shinigamis et Soul society, et les hollows. Kumori ne m'avait pas encore révélé son nom mais il m'a quand même confirmé qu'il était l'esprit de mon zanpakuto et il a abaissé les boucliers qu'il avait érigé pour me cacher. Ce qui a permis à Uruhara de confirmer que j'étais bien l'anomalie qu'ils avaient repéré par moment sur leurs instruments et que j'avais vraiment besoin d'être entraînée. Kumori a dressé de nouveaux boucliers et je suis retournée à l'université."

"Puis, un jour, un hollow a atterri en plein milieu du campus.J'ai fait la seule chose possible et j'ai demandé à Kumori d'abaisser les barrières. La chose s'est instantanément focalisée sur moi. Malgré son talent en shunpo, Byakuya n'a pas pu me rejoindre à temps pour me sauver. Mais à cause de la manière dont je suis morte, je suis restée sous la forme d'un esprit. Il a ramené à la boutique mon corps et mon esprit et Uruhara m'a fabriqué un gigai afin que je puisse terminer l'université et disparaître sans éveiller l'attention de qui que ce soit, puisque je n'étais pas loin d'avoir terminé avec mes études. Ils ont fait le nécessaire afin que je ne devienne pas un hollow et j'ai repris l'entraînement avec eux jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne mon diplôme. Et après avoir survécu ma rencontre avec le hollow, Kumori m'a révélé son nom." Elle s'arrêta une fois encore pour rassembler ses idées. Ce n'était pas l'histoire la plus facile à raconter.

"Byakuya m'a amené à la Soul Society par une porte Senkai. Puis, j'ai rencontré le Capitaine Commandant et il m'a annoncé les conditions contre lesquelles je pourrai entrer à l'Académie. Byakuya m'a ouvert sa maison et vous connaissez la suite." Termina-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Ses amis étaient stupéfaits. Ils ne s'étaient douté de rien. Et son zanpakuto lui parlait déjà de son vivant. C'était une sacré histoire. Qu'elle soit ici et qu'elle ait réussi à arriver là où elle en était devenait encore plus impressionnant. Ils étaient tous hébétés et silencieux et après un certain moment, Erisia se mit à remuer nerveusement.

"Je suis désolée de vous avoir menti. Je ne voulais pas. Je voulais si souvent vous révéler la vérité. Mais je n'en avais pas le droit. Le Capitaine Commandant me l'a formellement interdit. Je devais obéir à ses ordres. Sinon, j'aurais dû retourner dans le monde des vivants et garder un gigai. Je voulais rester ici et apprendre comment protéger les autres. Je voulais empêcher que d'autres passent par ce que j'ai vécu. Et je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas vous l'avoir dit aussitôt que nous sommes sorti de l'Académie mais nous étions tous très occupé avec l'intégration dans nos divisions."

Yasuo posa la main sur son épaule. "Ne t'en fais pas, Eri-chan. On comprend. Tu as reçu un ordre et tu ne pouvais pas désobéir. Tu nous as tout dit maintenant et c'est le plus important. Tu étais dans une situation extra-ordinaire et regarde jusqu'où tu es allée. Tu es un excellent shinigami, Eri-chan et avec un peu de temps, tu finiras par t'en rendre compte toi-même."

Elle rougit en entendant Yasuo… et se retrouva bientôt au milieu d'un calin de groupe. Elle était si soulagée que ses amis ne l'aient pas rejeté. Malgré les assurances des autres, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se faire du souci. Il était parfois assez dur d'accepter la vie qu'elle avait maintenant. Qu'elle avait des personnes qui l'appréciaient réellement. Elle avait encore cette peur que quelque chose se passe, n'importe quoi, et qu'elle se retrouve à nouveau seule. Comme son père l'en avait menacée par le passé. Cette angoisse n'était plus paralysante comme avant, lorsqu'elle était petite fille, mais elle n'était pas complètement partie non plus.

Ils changèrent bientôt de sujet et commencèrent leur entraînement. Même Akane avait fait de gros progrès en combat. Elle serait toujours plus à l'aise lorsqu'il s'agirait de soigner mais elle avait suffisamment gagné en confiance concernant son niveau de combat pour pouvoir se joindre à la mêlée si nécessaire. Erisia progressait toujours autant et arrivait à suivre le rythme d'Haru pratiquement tout le temps. Il aurait toujours plus de talent dans cette matière et elle devait sans cesse recourir au kido pour le battre mais son endurance s'était suffisamment développée pour qu'il ait à faire des efforts pour gagner.

Yasuo devenait de plus en plus doué pour répartir ses talents et ses entraînements entre tous les arts shinigami. Il devenait de plus en plus compétent. Même s'ils avaient encore beaucoup de points sur lesquels progresser, leur parcours n'avait rien de minable. Sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, les fluctuations de leur reiatsu avaient attiré l'attention. Ils avait un petit public qui restait suffisamment à l'écart de sorte à ne pas être repéré facilement, tout en pouvant les observer facilement.

"Ils s'améliorent." Commenta Renji.

"En effet." Se contenta de répondre Byakuya.

Les deux hommes grimacèrent lorsque Erisia reçut un coup sur le dos. Ses yeux envoyèrent des éclairs et Haru se retrouva bientôt au sol. "Ça fait mal, Haru. Retiens tes coups sinon je ne retiendrai pas les miens." Lui rappela-t-elle. Elle s'arrêta un moment afin qu'Akane puisse s'occuper de la blessure et retourna aussitôt au combat avec encore plus d'énergie.

Renji ne put s'empêcher de rire. "Elle a de plus en plus confiance en elle. Elle est bien plus à l'aise."

"Oui." Approuva Byakuya. Ils continuèrent à les observer jusqu'à ce que le jour commence à baisser. Mais les quatre amis ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter. Renji et Byakuya se dirigèrent alors vers eux.

"Je pense que cela suffit pour aujourd'hui. Si vous continuez comme ça, vous raterez le dîner." Observa Byakuya. Les amis s'arrêtèrent pour se retourner vers le capitaine. C'est à ce moment là qu'ils se rendirent comptent à quel point le temps s'était écoulé.

"Whao, il est déjà si tard?" S'exclama Akane.

"On s'en même pas rendu compte. C'était trop amusant de combattre comme ça." Commenta Haru.

Yasuo et Eri se mirent à rire. " Nous devrions sans doute nous entraîner plus souvent ensemble afin de ne pas être aussi surpris par l'écoulement du temps quand nous le faisons enfin." Proposa Yasuo.

"Une fois par semaine, ça ne serait pas mal. Yasuo, tu as nos emplois du temps, non?" S'informa Erisia.

"Oui, je les ai." Affirma-t-il.

"Pourrais-tu y jeter un coup d'oeil et mettre au point une heure de rendez-vous pour nous?" Lui demanda Erisia.

"Je vais essayer. Je devrais avoir ça de près pour dans deux jours."

"Parfait. Alors, retrouvons-nous pour dîner ensemble dans deux jours à l'endroit habituel pour en discuter ensemble." Proposa Eri avec un grand sourire.

"C'est bon pour moi. A plus tard, Eri, Akane, Yasuo." Répondit Haru avant de saluer Renji et Byakuya et de partir en vitesse pour ses baraques avant que le dîner cesse d'être servi.

Les amis restants échangèrent leurs propres adieux et Akane retourna à la 4ème tandis que Yasuo se dirigeait vers la cantine de la 6ème.

"Depuis combien de temps nous observiez-vous?" Demanda Erisia.

"Suffisamment longtemps." Renji eut un petit rire. "Tu t'améliores bien, Eri. Tu penses pouvoir te battre contre moi sans lâcher ton épée maintenant?" Se moqua-t-il.

"Ça se pourrait bien." Répliqua Erisia en riant.

"Disons demain après le déjeuner. Préviens juste Ukitake… et je promets de ne pas t'envoyer à la 4ème."

"Essaye d'abord de m'atteindre Renji. Tu verras que ce n'est plus aussi facile de me toucher."

"Haru t'as bien eu ce soir." Remarqua Renji.

"C'est parce qu'il est idiot. Tu n'est pas idiot, Renji, n'est-ce pas?" Demanda-t-elle d'un ton moqueur.

Byakuya trouvait leur interaction bien plus amusante qu'il ne le laissait paraître. "La 11ème a tendance à inculquer un certain niveau d'obstination bornée, Erisia-san. Et même un bon nombre d'années dans la 6ème ne suffit pas à tempérer le phénomène. Vous devriez sans doute vous méfier." Ajouta-t-il sous le regard incrédule de Renji. Celui-ci était bien au courant du sens de l'humour acéré de son capitaine et se reconnaissait parfaitement comme la victime ici.

Erisia se mit à rire de plus belle. "Je ferai de mon mieux pour demeurer aux aguets alors."

"Bon, va falloir que j'y aille. J'dois retrouver Matsumoto, Kira et Shuhei pour boire et manger et j'devrais quand même passer chez moi pour me changer avant." Commenta Renji avant de prendre congé en secouant la tête.

"Je suppose que nous devrions rentrer à la maison également. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il était si tard. Mais maintenant que j'ai arrêté l'entraînement, je réalise que le déjeuner est bien loin." Constata-t-elle en riant.

"Alors rentrons. Êtes-vous suffisamment en forme pour utiliser le shunpo?" S'assura Byakuya.

"Oh, oui. Je n'ai pas le tournis ou quoi que ce soit. Juste affamée en réalisant le temps qui s'est écoulé depuis le déjeuner."

"Allons-y alors." Invita Byakuya en prenant la position pour le shunpo. Il fit attention à garder un rythme soutenable pour Erisia. Bien qu'elle soit assez douée pour cela, il avait bien plus d'expérience et d'entraînement.

Un chat assis sur un toit les observa passer et eut un petit sourire narquois à cette vue. Il ne reprit sa vraie forme qu'après qu'ils se soient éloignés. La situation n'avait pas vraiment évolué depuis sa dernière visite et elle espérait vraiment que Bya-bo sorte la tête de son postérieur et commence à révéler à la fille ce qu'il ressentait réellement. Elle se demanda nonchalamment si son vieil ami n'avait pas besoin d'un rappel.


	3. Chapter 3, Intervention

Coucou tout le monde!

Bon, bonne nouvelle numéro 1, voici le nouveau chapitre!

Et bonne nouvelle numéro 2, je vais mieux! Moins crevée, plus en forme, tout le tralala!

Et notre chat favori est de retour!

Bon, je n'ai pas grand chose à raconter alors je vais vous laisser lire tranquillement ce nouveau chapitre.

Bise et à jeudi prochain!

Disclaimer: Bleach est à Tite Kubo et Erisia à CeredwenFlame

0

* * *

0

Chapitre 3 - Intervention

Ukitake avait confié à Unohana les révélations que lui avait apporté sa conversation avec Erisia. Les deux amis discutaient tranquillement en prenant leur thé. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du souci. Il savait à quel point la situation était délicate et il souhaitait entendre l'opinion avisée de la guérisseuse.

"Tu lui as donné de bons conseils, Jushiro. Tu lui a parlé avec douceur et sans gravité. Je ne pense pas que tu te sois trompé dans ton interprétation. Je trouve également qu'il se sent partagé. Le temps nous dira ce qu'il en adviendra. Jusque là, Erisia doit être forte et garder le silence jusqu'à ce que Byakuya accepte ses sentiments. Nous savons tous les deux qu'il ne fera rien avant." Commenta Unohana.

Jushiro hocha la tête. "C'est difficile par moment de ne rien dire. Il a souffert si longtemps et si l'on sait où regarder, on peut le remarquer s'adoucir dès qu'il la regarde. Mais il se bat encore avec l'engagement dont il a pourtant été libéré à la mort d'Hisana." Il soupira.

"Réconcilier ce que la raison sait avec ce que le coeur ressent n'est pas toujours une mince affaire. Sa situation est encore plus compliquée à cause des titres qu'il porte. En tant que chef du clan des Kuchiki, il doit soigneusement peser ses décisions par rapport à l'impact qu'elles auront au niveau du clan. Il ne fait rien sans en avoir d'abord longuement délibéré."

"Oh, je le sais bien mais ça ne rend pa plus facile le fait d'être spectateur. Surtout après avoir compris ce qu'Erisia ressent." Ukitake secoua sa tête solennellement.

"C'est une jeune femme très spéciale, j'en conviens. Mais je pense qu'elle s'en sortira. Tes mots lui ont donné de l'espoir et maintenant, elle sait à quoi faire attention. L'attente sera plus facile à présent. Aussi difficile que ce soit de rester à l'écart et attendre avec elle, pousser Byakuya ne donnerait rien de bon." Expliqua Unohana.

"Je le sais. Mais ça ne me console pas. Les voir tous deux souffrir et savoir que je ne peux rien faire…" Ukitake soupira. Unohana posa sa main sur son épaule pour lui offrir un peu de réconfort.

"Et ce n'est pas facile pour moi non plus. Mais par moment, seul le temps peut guérir. Même si nous voulons l'encourager, ça causera plus de dégâts qu'autre chose. Nous devons donc avoir confiance et montrer de la patience, mon vieil ami." L'encouragea Unohana en lui offrant un gentil sourire.

"Aucune des options n'est facile lorsque la réponse est si claire pour nous mais pas pour celui qui a besoin de la voir."

"Je ne suis pas sûre que Byakuya soit aussi aveugle que ce tout monde veut croire." Commenta Unohana. Ukitake haussa un sourcil, prit par la curiosité.

"Il doit voir un peu de ce que nous voyons. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'est pas au courant. Mais c'est toute l'endoctrinement et l'entraînement qu'il a reçu… les voeux qu'il a prononcé et la pression causée par les titres qu'il porte l'empêchent d'agir. Pour nous, il donne l'impression d'y aller à reculon mais il doit être sûr de ne pas se précipiter dans une situation comme un inconscient. Même s'il souhaiterait le faire. Il doit d'abord considérer avec soin l'impact de son choix et si le moment n'est pas approprié alors il devra attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il le devienne."

"Comment arrives-tu à deviner cela aussi facilement?" S'exclama Ukitake en riant. Il était maintenant rassuré quant à la situation. Parfois, en parler avec un ami de confiance et obtenir une nouvelle perspective permettait de retrouver une certaine clarté sur une préoccupation.

"Cela vient avec le métier. Je dois être bien plus perceptive et faire attention aux moindres détails que d'autres balaieraient sans même y penser. Et je n'arrête pas une fois que je quitte mon rôle de guérisseuse." Répondit-elle simplement en souriant. Ils conversèrent encore sur quelques autres sujets tout en finissant un second pot de thé. Ils avaient assez peu l'occasion de profiter de tels moments sans interruption.

Yoruichi observait Byakuya depuis son perchoir sur un sakura. Elle avait pris sa forme de chat, c'était plus facile d'espionner de cette manière. Balançant paresseusement sa queue, elle se demandait quoi faire. Elle savait que la conception de Byakuya sur le moment opportun était très différent de ce que d'autres considéraient. Elle voulait lui donner un petit élan mais elle savait que ça ne le ferait que reculer davantage, ce qui était la dernière chose qu'elle désirait causer. Une de ses oreilles remua et elle commença à tracer des aller-retours sur la branche qu'elle s'était appropriée.

"Je sais que tu es là, Yoruichi." Lui parvint la voix de Byakuya. Elle était assez forte pour porter jusqu'à l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle arrêta sa déambulation et baissa la tête vers lui. Il semblait absorbé par le rapport qu'il lisait. Mais elle savait qu'il ne perdait jamais conscience de son environnement. Elle descendit de l'arbre et s'approcha de lui.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici aujourd'hui, Yoruichi?" Demanda-t-il.

"Oh, pas grand chose." Dit-elle en riant tout en reprenant sa vraie forme. Il ne leva pas les yeux de son rapport mais se contenta d'enlever son haori pour le lui tendre. Elle rit à nouveau, le prit et s'en couvrit pour le confort de Byakuya plutôt que pour le sien. Elle n'en avait vraiment rien à faire de qui la voyait dans toute sa beauté naturelle.

Il haussa un sourcil dans sa direction. "Toujours aussi évasive, je vois."

Yoruichi soupira. "Je m'inquiète juste pour un vieil ami et je ne suis pas sûre que ma préoccupation sera bien accueillie. Mais ça ne partira pas tout seul non plus." Expliqua-t-elle de façon cryptique.

"Je n'ai pas oublié notre conversation, Yoruichi. Et Senbonzakura ne me le permettrait pas." Répondit-il simplement. Sa voix était calme, distante. Et il gardait les yeux fixés sur le compte-rendu qu'il rédigeait.

"Pourquoi une telle distance encore?"

"Depuis quand me suis-je précipité dans quoi que ce soit depuis que j'ai dompté mon impétuosité." Demanda-t-il.

"C'est vrai. Je veux juste que tu sois heureux, Bya-bo. Je vois bien la façon dont ton regard s'adoucit lorsqu'elle sourit. J'ai vu la tension de tes épaules diminuer lorsqu'elle s'approche. Elle n'a jamais essayé mais elle a réussi à t'atteindre malgré l'abîme que tu as creusé pour protéger ton coeur. Ne la laisse pas te filer entre les doigts, Byakuya, je t'en prie." Le supplia doucement Yoruichi. Le ton de sa voix lui fit lever les yeux de la page sur laquelle il se concentrait auparavant.

"Si jamais cela arrive un jour, ce sera au bon moment, Yoruichi, et pas avant. Mais… je te remercie de te préoccuper à mon sujet." Ce qui était aussi proche que possible d'une réponse positive et Yoruichi savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas espérer quoi que ce soit de plus. Elle soupira tout en hochant la tête.

"Très bien, Byakuya. Pardonne moi cependant si j'espère que cela arrive plus tôt que tard." Répondit-elle avant de lui jeter son haori et de reprendre sa forme féline dans un gros nuage de fumée. Une fois partie, il laissa ses papiers de côté et soupira à son tour.

" _Elle n'est pas la seule qui souhaite que cela arrive bientôt._ " Commenta Senbonzakura.

" _Je m'en rends de plus en plus compte._ "

" _Pourquoi est-ce que maintenant ne convient pas?_ "

" _Parce que. Laisse les choses se dérouler par elles-même, Senbonzakura, pour l'instant._ "

" _Tu as une idée en tête, c'est ça?_ " Demanda l'esprit. Il pouvait sentir que son maître essayait de lui cacher une information. Ce n'était pas chose facile que de cacher quelque chose à l'être qui partageait votre âme mais ça n'était pas impossible.

" _Seul le temps nous le dira._ " Se contenta de répondre Byakuya d'un ton neutre. La conversation était officiellement terminée et Byakuya reprit le travail qu'il avait amené chez lui, laissant son zanpakuto se demander ce que Byakuya pouvait bien comploter.


	4. Chapter 4, Les petits détails

Coucou tout le monde,

Je suis surbookée en ce moment, du coup je ne vais pas vous embêter longtemps.

Juste un gros merci à Sandra car je ne peux pas lui envoyer de mp: Donc, merci merci merci pour le commentaire qui m'a fait très plaisir. Je crois que les intentions de Byakuya ne vont pas tarder à s'éclaircir un peu... ^^ D'ici quelques chapitres, on y arrive bientôt! Et surtout, SURTOUT, n'hésite pas à me tutoyer! J'ai l'impression d'avoir 10 ans de plus quand on me vouvoit! ^^

Sur ce, bise à tous et bonne lecture!

0

* * *

0

Chapitre 4 - Les petits détails

Suite au commentaire de Renji, Erisia songeait sérieusement à combattre à nouveau contre lui. Elle se demandait également quand est-ce qu'un certain idiot au crâne chauve allait la chercher pour la battre en duel. Heureusement, il semblait que le chauve avait oublié sa promesse, enfin! Du moins, elle espérait que c'était le cas. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas avoir à se battre contre Ikkaku, surtout si elle n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser le kido. Elle savait que si elle devait lui faire face sur le terrain d'entraînement, il la vaincrait sans aucun problème. Bon peut-être pas en un seul coup mais elle savait qu'elle ne le valait certainement pas au combat.

Elle essaya de penser à autre chose, elle n'avait même pas essayer de se battre contre Renji depuis qu'il avait été chargé de lui enseigner le zanjutsu, il y a de cela quelques années. Elle était bien plus forte à présent et savait qu'il n'arriverait plus à lui arracher Kumori de la main. Mais c'était tout de même une idée intimidante. Renji était à des années lumière de son niveau. Elle était plus rapide mais il avait une force brute qu'elle ne pourrait jamais songer à égaler. Mais il ne s'agissait que d'un entraînement. Et elle se battait déjà avec Haru chaque semaine alors qu'il faisait partie de la 11ème tout comme Renji autrefois.

Elle n'avait pas peur d'affronter Haru alors elle ne devrait pas s'inquiéter à l'idée de combattre contre Renji. Décidée, elle s'enquit des gardes de la semaine à venir avant de se diriger vers la 6ème pour parler à Renji.

"Eri-chan, qu'est-ce qui t'amène?" Demanda-t-il.

"Tu disais que tu aimerais te battre contre moi et je me souviens que tu avais proposé demain. J'ai vérifier mon emploi du temps pour voir quand est-ce que je serai de patrouille. Si cela te dit toujours, je suis disponible mercredi après le travail." Expliqua-t-elle.

"Mercredi marche pour moi. C'est bon de voir que tu n'as pas essayé d'oublier!"

"Je m'entraine avec Haru chaque semaine. Et je n'ai pas peur de lui. Tu as bien plus d'expérience mais je sais que je peux te faire confiacne. Alors, je ne devrais pas avoir peur de me battre contre toi non plus." Commenta Erisia en haussant les épaules.

"Heureux de l'entendre!" S'exclama Renji en riant.

"Et puis, si tu me fais mal, je sais qu'un bon nombre de personnes te demanderont des comptes, que je le veuille ou non." Répondit Erisia en riant à son tour. Cela fit néanmoins grimacer Renji. Elle avait parfaitement raison et s'il était stupide et la blessait, ses amis lui feraient payer un enfer.

"Je ferai attention, promis. Et je ne t'interdis pas d'utiliser le kido mais donne moi au moins un peu de temps pour vérifier tes progrès à l'épée." Se moqua-t-il.

"D'accord, et merci de ne pas me limiter au combat à l'épée."

"Hey, si jamais tu te retrouves sur le champ de bataille, tu n'auras pas cette limitaion non plus. Et puis, faut que je m'entraîne à éviter les sorts de kido." Répliqua-t-il en riant. Erisia se joignit à lui. Une fois qu'ils se furent calmé et eurent convenu d'un horaire de rendez-vous, elle lui dit au revoir et partit juste au moment ou Byakuya revenait d'une réunion de clan.

"Bon après-midi, Byakuya-san." Le salua-t-elle en souriant.

"Bon après-midi, Erisia-san. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène au bureau aujourd'hui?"

"Oh, nous étions juste en train de mettre en place un moment pour s'entraîner avec Renji. Il a mentionné que nous ne l'avions pas fait depuis ses cours en zanjutsu. Et je me suis dit, pourquoi pas?" Expliqua-t-elle.

Byakuya était un peu surpris qu'elle ait réfléchi à se battre contre Renji. Elle avait déjà vu son lieutenant s'entraîner auparavant et avait pris des leçons avec lui. La différence, non seulement en terme de talent mais également en méthode et en expérience était flagrante. Pas qu'Erisia soit un combattant médiocre mais elle était plus douée pour la vitesse et la stratégie que pour la force brute. Et Renji, bien qu'il ait appris un peu la finesse, y allait carrément à la force brute. Ce que nécessitait d'ailleurs le maniement de la version fouet de Zabimaru. "Quand vous entraînerez-vous?" Demanda-t-il.

"Après le travail, mercredi. Je n'aurai pas de patrouille ce soir-là, ce sera donc le plus pratique." Répondit-elle simplement.

"Est-ce que vous appréhendez ce combat?" Ne put s'empêcher de demander Byakuya.

"Et bien, j'ai déjà vu Renji se battre et j'ai pu constater son niveau mais ce sera un peu le même style qu'avec Haru. Je sais qu'il ne s'agit que d'un entraînement et pas d'une vraie bataille. Renji n'essaiera pas de me faire mal." Raisonna-t-elle. Byakuya hocha la tête.

"Il fera de son mieux pour assurer votre sécurité. Il se débrouille très bien avec les nouvelles recrues et essaie de s'adapter au niveau de chacun."

"Oh, je réalise que ça ne doit pas être facile pour lui de se restreindre tout-à-fait. Je me rappelle encore comment mon épée s'est envolée hors de mes mains lors de notre premier combat. Mais je suis plus confortable avec ma lame maintenant et pas aussi faible que par le passé. Il n'arrivera pas à me désarmer aussi facilement. Ce sera intéressant d'observer comment il se comporte face à un stratège comme moi." Remarqua-t-elle en riant.

"Je suis sûr que vous rendrez le combat intéressant pour lui." Approuva Byakuya. Un très léger sourire se refléta dans ses yeux même si ses lèvres ne bougèrent pas d'un millimètre. Erisia le remarqua. Depuis sa conversation avec son capitaine, elle avait essayé d'être plus attentive à l'homme avec lequel elle partageait une maison. Elle avait toujours tenté d'éviter d'interpréter les événements, au point qu'elle était devenue aveugle à tout ce qu'il pouvait se passer. Elle essayait maintenant d'avoir un regard honnête sur ce genre de situation. C'était pour le moins intéressant.

"J'ai bien l'intention d'essayer. Il ne m'a pas limité au combat à l'épée, même s'il m'a demandé d'attendre un peu avant d'utiliser le kido afin qu'il puisse jauger mes progrès. Et que c'est ainsi que se déroulerait un vrai combat de toute façon et que ça lui donnerait également l'opportunité de travailler ses esquives." Expliqua-t-elle.

Byakuya hocha la tête. "Une sage décision. Un entraînement doit pouvoir servir à tous ceux impliqués." Réppondit-il simplement.

"Je devrais retourner à la 13ème par contre. J'ai promis au capitaine Ukitake que je ne serai pas absente longtemps. Passez une bonne journée, Monsieur." Dit-elle en souriant et en le saluant avant de quitter la 6ème. Byakuya se retrouva seul. Ses mots l'avaient interpellés. Elle leur souhaitait souvent une bonne journée à Renji et à lui mais cette fois-ci, cela semblait différent même s'il n'aurait pas su dire en quoi.

Erisia essayait de se montrer patiente et encourageante tout en restant discrète, comme le lui avait conseillé le capitaine Ukitake. Elle essayait de transmettre une énergie positive dans toutes ses interactions avec lui puisqu'elle ne pouvait utiliser des mots. Elle espérait que cela ne dérangerait pas Byakuya même si elle n'était pas sûre qu'il l'ait remarqué. Cela prendrait du temps et elle acceptait la situation telle qu'elle se présentait. Elle voulait croire que le capitaine Ukitake n'avait pas imaginé ce qu'il lui avait dit au sujet des sentiments de Byakuya envers elle. Elle devrait agir sur les petits détails, jusqu'à ce qu'elle obtienne la preuve dont elle avait besoin et que les choses puissent évoluer.


	5. Chapter 5, Combat ou Test?

Helloooo tout le monde!

Merci beaucoup pour tous les commentaires que j'ai reçu ces derniers chapitres, ça me fait très trèèès plaisir! ^^

Hello Zam, je te réponds ici puisque je ne peux le faire par mp mais un très grand merci pour ta review! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise autant! ^^

Bon, sinon, le rythme est toujours un peu infernal, je n'ai pas une soirée ou un week-end à moi depuis deux semaines et ça va continuer encore jusqu'à début avril. Donc, je profite des pauses entre deux projets pour continuer la traduction! J'espère que je ne fais pas trop de fautes à force de taper à toute vitesse! Heureusement que les chapitres sont plutôt courts en ce moment.

Bisou à tous et bonne lecture!

Disclaimer: Bleach = Tite Kubo et Erisia = CeredwenFlame

0

* * *

0

Chapitre 5 - Combat ou test?

Elle retourna à la 13ème et termina ses tâches de la journée. Elle était de bien meilleure humeur depuis sa conversation avec son capitaine. Bien qu'elle se sente un peu stupide d'avoir parlé de telles choses, elle était heureuse qu'il l'ait cru au lieu de se dire qu'elle avait imaginé des choses. Ben que le capitaine Ukitake se montre toujours très poli et aimable, il n'avait pas à sa connaissance l'habitude de mentir. Alors, s'il pensait qu'elle n'avait rien imaginé, elle devrait alors faire confiance à ce qu'il lui avait révélé. Elle devrait l'encourager silencieusement et laisser Byakuya savoir qu'elle était là et le serait toujours lorsqu'il aurait assez de courage pour révéler ses sentiments.

Le jour d'après se déroula très rapidement et il fut bientôt temps pour la session d'entraînement entre Renji et elle. Elle se dirigea vers la 6ème et fut quelque peu surprise de constater un attroupement sur le lieu convenu. Ses amis de l'Académie étaient bien évidemment présent ainsi que plusieurs de ses amis de la Soul SOciety. Elle rougit un peu. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Et bien, la nouvelle s'est propagée que Renji et toi alliez vous battre et on était tous curieux. Nous sommes venu pour t'encourager, Eri-chan." Expliqua Akane. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit Akane, Yasuo, Haru, Rikichi, Hanataro, le capitaine Hitsugaya, Momo et son propre capitaine Ukitake et enfin, elle vit Yumi approcher.

"Je me dois de te prévenir, Erisia, qu'un certain abruti a entendu que tu allais te battre contre Renji et qu'il a l'intention de prendre sa revanche, sans kido." Annonça Yumi avec un soupir dramatique.

"Il semblerait que je ne vais pas pouvoir éviter cela éternellement." Soupira à son tour Erisia.

"Et bien, tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter son challenge, Erisia. Mais s'il n'a pas oublié après toutes ces années, je doute qu'il oublie jamais. Il est particulièrement obstiné." Expliqua Yumi.

"Nous verrons alors. Mais pour l'instant, je dois me préparer à combattre Renji. Vraiment, quel idiot cet Ikkaku!" S'exclama Erisia en soufflant de frustration. Ce qui fit rire tous amis. Bien évidemment, Byakuya était venu lui aussi observer mais il avait choisi de rester caché en retrait.

Erisia et Renji se dirigèrent vers le centre du terrain d'entraînement et le combat commença. Renji ne libéra pas son shikai immédiatement car il voulait d'abord étudier la technique d'Erisia. Il s'était cependant attendu à plus de réserve de sa part, qu'elle reste sur ses positions et attende qu'il esquisse le premier mouvement. Il fut donc surpris lorsque elle attaqua immédiatement avec une rapidité toute féline. Et son coup avait bien plus de force qu'auparavant.

Il bougea aussitôt pour contrer mais elle n'était déjà plus là. Elle avait fait un déplacement éclair derrière lui et avait profité de sa confusion pour cogner l'arrière de ses genoux. Elle utilisait des techniques assez sournoises, sûrement dû à ses entrainements avec Yoruichi et Uruhara. Ils étaient tous les deux experts du combat à mains nues et d'autres techniques. Et Erisia avait une excellente capacité d'apprentissage même si cela lui avait pris ce qui lui semblait une éternité pour être confortable avec ce genre ce combat.

Ils continuèrent, échangeant des coups, parant et contre attaquant bien plus longtemps que ce à quoi Renji s'était attendu. Comme elle l'avait promis, il n'avait pas réussi à lui arracher son épée des mains. Et soudain, il se retrouva pris dans un Hainawa lancer habilement et immédiatement accompagné d'un rapide Tsuzuri Raiden qui se propagea le long de la corde. La force de ce dernier avait été diminué car ce n'était qu'un entraînement. Elle était rapide et pouvait contrôler la puissance du kido qu'elle invoquait. Erisia commençait à faire peur.

"J'n'ai jamais vu personne invoquer ce genre de truc dans une succession aussi rapide, pas même le Cap'taine." Commenta Renji.

Erisia ne put s'empêcher de rire. "Je ne suis pas douée à l'épée alors il faut bien que je me rattrape ailleurs. Le kido a toujours été mon atout principal."

"Ouais, on va devoir t'envoyer au monde des Vivants pour que Tessai voit ce que tu as trafiqué." Dit-il en riant.

"Que dis-tu de continuer le match et de discuter ensuite?" Lui proposa Erisia en riant elle aussi.

"D'accord.' Répondit Renji en l'attaquant. Il l'avait sur la défensive maintenant. Mais il savait que c'était un stratège et non un combattant puissant et il avait du mal à déterminer ce qu'elle prévoyait. Elle ne disait rien mais il pouvait sentir son reiatsu. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien être en train de mijoter? Il le sut aussitôt qu'elle se lança dans les airs après une nouvelle attaque de sa part.

Elle se tenait au-dessus de lui et il se retrouva pris dans un filet de kido au moment où il plongeait vers elle. Elle n'avait pas du tout parlé mais Momo lui avait dit que les filets de kido pouvaient être lancés silencieusement. Momo et Eri avaient travaillé dur pour pouvoir appliquer l'invocation silencieuse à d'autres sorts plus étendus. Leur travail portait des fruits.

Erisia guida ensuite un kido paralysant à travers le filet. Cela fit disparaître le filet tout en frappant Renji et ce dernier heurta le sol. Elle avait diminué la puissance du sort paralysant ce qui fit qu'il ne demeura étourdi que quelques instants. Elle en profita pour battre en retraite dans un autre coin du terrain avant que l'effet ne se dissipe. Ceux qui s'étaient rassemblés étaient surpris d'observer toutes les combinaisons de kido qu'Erisia maniait et ils étaient tous très impressionnés. Momo se contentait de sourire fièrement. Elle savait déjà ce dont était capable Erisia, elles avaient après tout développé ces nouvelles techniques ensemble.

Renji se releva enfin, assez énervé qu'Erisia ait réussi à prendre l'avantage sur lui. Il libéra son shikai et utilisa l'explosion d'énergie pour reprendre la main. Elle bougea aussitôt pour se situer hors de portée de Zabimaru mais elle ne pouvait plus lancer d'attaques alors que les siennes arrivaient à toute vitesse et elle ne pouvait plus que tenter d'éviter l'épée-fouet.

" _Je crois que c'est le bon moment._ " Commenta Kumori.

Elle s'éloigna suffisamment et parcourut la longueur de la lame avec sa main. "Déchire, Kumori Kurohyou." Appela-t-elle. La lame se divisa aussitôt en sept morceaux d'ombre tels des lanières de fouet. Renji était très curieux quant aux caractéristiques de son shikai. Il savait que les quatre amis avaient atteint le shikai mais il ne connaissait que celui de Yasuo, et encore, seulement parce que celui-ci faisait partie de la 6ème. Elle utilisa le shunpo pour rétrécir la distance et attaqua avec Kumori. Renji pensait avoir esquivé mais découvrit qu'il en était tout autre en sentant soudain un froid mordant sur sa jambe.

Kumori était une lame d'ombre et il semblait que ses lanières étaient aussi glacées que le vide. Il savait qu'il allait avoir quelques cicatrices s'il ne s'écartait pas assez rapidement. Evidemment, Erisia avait retiré Kumori avant qu'il ne puisse faire trop de dégats. Cela montrait que Renji devrait s'activer un peu s'il voulait gagner ce match.

Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne l'avait pas prise au sérieux mais il n'avait pas utilisé toutes ses capacités pour l'instant afin de combler l'écart de niveau entre eux. A la fin de l'entraînement, tous deux étaient suants et soufflants et Renji avait remporté la victoire. Mais Erisia lui avait donné un peu de fil à retordre et il avait quelques marques pour le prouver. Kumori était dangereux en shikai et il se demandait ce que l'épée deviendrait lorsque Erisia atteindrait un jour le bankai.

"Comment arrives-tu à contrôler autant la puissance de ton kido?" Demanda Renji.

"Avec de l'entraînement surtout. Mais si je me bats avec quelqu'un que je ne veux pas blesser, j'essaye de me retenir autant que faire se peut. Ça fait partie de toute cette histoire de finesse que tu n'as jamais réussi à intégrer. Je pourrais essayer de t'aider mais je ne sais pas si… Je crois que tu es condamné à ce que shakkaho t'explose à la figure." Elle se mit à rire.

Les amis commentèrent la qualité du combat et Ukitake était très impressionné par la plus jeune membre de sa division. Ils savaient tous qu'Erisia avait beaucoup de potentiel mais avec ses origines, nul ne savait quand est-ce que et comment elle allait pouvoir l'exploiter. Il était heureux de constater qu'elle n'avait pas peur de se confronter à un adversaire tel que Renji. Si elle arrivait à se poser de tels défis, à elle et à ses pairs, elle s'améliorerait rapidement.

Akane et Hanataro se mirent rapidement à guérir les blessures causées par le duel et la plupart des spectateurs retournèrent à leurs devoirs. Momo se dirigea vers les combattants. "C'était vraiment bien joué, Erisia. C'est bon de voir des éléments sur lesquels nous avons théorisé enfin mis en pratique. Tu avais raison pour le filet de kido et le shibireyubi. C'est bien plus facile de paralyser un adversaire s'ils sont empêtrés dans quelque chose. Je suis étonnée que tu aies réussi à diminuer autant sa puissance par contre."

"Je n'étais pas sûre d'à quel point j'allais réussir non plus. C'est dur d'estimer le bon niveau. Je sens l'amas d'énergie que je déverse dedans mais par moment, ce n'est pas suffisant. J'aurai détesté devoir arrêter le combat jusqu'à ce qu'il se relève." S'exclama Erisia en riant.

"Tu veux dire que tu ne savais pas exactement ce que tu faisais?" Vérifia Renji, un peu choqué.

"Et bien, nous avons émis plusieurs théories et nous avons essayé de nous entraîner autant que possible mais nous n'avons pas encore pu tester la plupart de toutes ces combinaisons…" Répondit Erisia un peu gênée.

"J'aurais dû t'interdire le kido." Commenta-t-il en ronchonnant et en croisant les bras.

"Tu as gagné de toute façon, Renji."

"Ouais, mais à cause des tes petits tours, j'ai dû faire un effort. Je n'aime pas penser que la paralysie ait pu durer bien plus longtemps qu'un simple petit choc."

"Désolée…"

"Eh, ça va. Si ça a pu vous aider Momo et toi pour l'un de vos projets, j'imagine que je peux éviter d'en faire tout un fromage, étant donné que ça n'a pas duré trop longtemps. Préviens moi juste la prochaine fois que tu veux tester quelque chose. Si je dois servir de rat de laboratoire, laisse moi au moins la possibilité d'accepter." Dit-il en riant un peu et en ébouriffant les cheveux d'Erisia.

"D'accord." Accepta-t-elle en claquant gentiment sa main loin de sa tête.

Byakuya était très certainement impressionné. Erisia progressait rapidement et Renji avait dû procurer un effort pour la vaincre. Elle n'aurait jamais la puissance brute de son lieutenant ni son talent au combat mais elle devenait elle aussi une combattante douée. Elle maniait son pouvoir avec une grâce féline qui était captivante à observer.

" _Elle grandit en grâce et en talent de jour en jour._ " Commenta Senbonzakura.

" _En effet._ " Se contenta de répondre Byakuya.


	6. Chapter 6, Concertations

Coucou tout le monde.

C'est encore et toujours la course pour moi. J'ai traduit ce chapitre à toute vitesse afin de pouvoir le poster à temps alors j'espère très fort qu'il n'y a pas trop de coquilles. S'il y en a, je suis vraiment désolée!

Merci beaucoup pour tous les commentaires que vous m'avez envoyé, ça m'encourage énormément.

Bon il faut que je file.

Bise et à la prochaine!

0

* * *

0

Chapitre 6 - Concertations

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent sans incident notable. Mais un jour qu'elle allait déposer quelques dossiers à la 10ème pour son capitaine, la routine se trouva légèrement modifiée. Adossé au mur en face des portes de la 13ème, se tenait le 3ème siège Madarame Ikkaku. Erisia se tint immédiatement sur ses gardes malgré la pose très décontractée de celui qui l'attendait.

"Tche, tu me dois une revanche, sans kido."

"Je ne vous dois rien. Vous vous êtes conduit abominablement envers moi. Je me suis contentée de me défendre. Nous n'étions pas en duel et il n'y aura pas de deuxième manche. SI vous m'aviez laissé tranquille comme je vous l'ai demandé à chaque fois, je n'aurai pas été forcée d'agir." Répondit-elle d'un ton lassé.

"Tu t'es battu contre Renji."

"C'était un entraînement entre deux amis et non un combat. De plus, il est mon premier enseignant en zanjutsu et voulait évaluer mes progrès. Votre argument ne tient pas." Répliqua-t-elle en tenant les dossiers fermement contre elle. Elle n'aimait pas du tout Ikkaku. Il était très déroutant pour elle.

Il esquissa un sourire carnassier. "Alors entraîne-toi contre moi."

"Et pourquoi le devrais-je?"

"Je m'bats pas comme Renji. Tu veux devenir une meilleure combattante, tu peux pas te battre contre les même gens à chaque fois. Tu n'feras que t'habituer à leurs tactiques. Ça n'te sert à rien quand tu te bas contre quelqu'un qui s'bat pas comme ça." Raisonna Ikkaku. Il n'était pas aussi idiot qu'il le paraissait.

"Vous essayez juste de me faire acquiescer à un combat contre vous. Comment puis-je être sûre que vous ne prendrez ça que comme un entraînement, au lieu d'employer tous vos efforts pour m'envoyer à la 4ème pour me faire payer votre déconfiture en face de votre Lieutenant et d'un bon nombre de membres de votre division, avec un kido que vous n'avez pas vu venir?" Demanda-t-elle, les yeux méfiants, en l'étudiant du regard.

"Tche, t'es quoi, une trouillarde?"

"Non, je ne suis simplement pas un un singe balanceur d'épée intéressé uniquement par son prochain combat, pas comme vous. Je ne vous apprécie pas et je ne vous fais pas confiance et bien que vous ayez raison sur la nécessité de diversifier mes expériences de combat, je ne vois aucune raison de vous inclure dans ma liste d'adversaires. Vous pensez avoir été offensé et je ne doute pas que vous gagnerez à coup sûr notre duel. Et même si vous essayez de vous adaptez en tant soit peu à mon niveau et de retenir un peu vos coup, vous gagnerez de toute façon. Et si c'est un combat que vous êtes sûr de gagner, pourquoi le souhaitez?" Demanda-t-elle.

"T'as eu un nombre impressionnant de gens intéressants qui t'ont aidé à devenir shinigami. Et ouais, j'veux ma revanche pour ton p'tit tour de passe-passe devant 50 membres de ma division. Tu réalises que Yahchiru m'embête toujours avec? T'as une idée du genre d'enfer qu'elle peut créer quand elle est d'une certaine humeur? Et puis, vu le nombre de personnes intéressantes autour de toi, j'suis curieux de voir le genre de combattante que tu es."

"Alors, vous ne devriez pas vous limiter au combat à l'épée et à mains nues. Ne voudriez pas vous poser un défi et vous prouver supérieur face à un ennemi qui utilise tous ses talents?"

"Le kido, c'est de la triche."

"Vous êtes allé à l'Académie, non?"

"Ouais, et alors?"

"Alors vous avez appris vous aussi le kido."

"Ça veut pas dire que j'l'utilise. Un combat juste, ça doit se baser sur les capacités physiques des deux duellistes." Commenta Ikkaku.

"Mais le kido fait partie de mes talents. Cela demande énormément de contrôle de pouvoir le manier, pas moins que pour un zanpakuto et peut-être même plus. A nouveau, votre argument ne tient pas la route." Répliqua-t-elle en se moquant.

"T'as passé trop de temps autour de Kuchiki." Proclama-t-il avec une grimace dédaigneuse.

"Merci, je prends ça comme un compliment étant donné que le capitaine Kuchiki dirige la 6ème division, le clan Kuchiki et est l'un des plus talentueux et respecté des shinigamis du gotei. Je ne vois pas comment vous pouvez considérer ça comme une mauvaise chose. Oh, mais peut-être préférez-vous vous retrouvez au sein de la racaille pour créer des troubles juste pour le plaisir."

Elle commençait vraiment à l'énerver mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire ici au risque de se retrouver avec Ukitake sur le dos et Kami sait qui d'autre. Le capitaine de la 13ème avait beau être malade mais il avait prouvé qu'il était loin d'être faible. Mais c'était de plus en plus dur de garder son calme. Il n'était pas tout-à-fait stupide, vivre à proximité de Yumi lui avait enseigné bien plus de formules de politesse qu'il ne l'avait voulu mais ça pouvait se révéler utile de temps à autre.

"T'aimes vraiment énerver les gens, hein, princesse Eri?" Demanda-t-il. Et les yeux de la jeune femme brillèrent dangereusement.

"Il semblerait que je ne sois pas la seule. Si vous êtes si désespéré que ça pour un combat, pourquoi ne pas employer les canaux habituels? Allez voir mon Capitaine et demandez lui d'arranger ça. Les sessions d'entraînements et les combats peuvent être organisés par les capitaines de division après tout. Sinon, vous pouvez continuer à attendre jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un perde suffisamment l'esprit pour vous proclamer Capitaine Commandant afin que vous puissiez m'ordonner de me battre. Parce que ça n'arrivera pas d'une autre manière. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, 3ème siège Ikkaku, j'ai des livraisons à faire pour mon capitaine et vous m'avez assez retardé comme ça." Répliqua-t-elle vertement avant de marcher rapidement vers la 10ème division.

Ce que ni Ikkaku, ni Erisia ne savaient, c'est que son lieutenant à elle avait entendu toute leur altercation alors qu'elle rentrait à la 13ème. Rukia était en effervescence et se demandait qui de son frère ou de son capitaine elle se devait d'informer. Mais comme elle se trouvait juste devant la 13ème division, elle décida d'aller d'abord informer le capitaine Ukitake et se dirigea rapidement vers son bureau.

"Bonjour Lieutenant. La mission dans le monde réel se déroule bien?" Demanda-t-il en souriant tout en l'invitant à s'asseoir.

"Oui, capitaine. Ichigo progresse bien, tout comme toute l'équipe de Karakura." Répondit-elle en souriant. Mais elle avait cette étincelle familière dans l'oeil et Ukitake s'en demanda la raison.

"Que s'est-il passé, Lieutenant?"

"En retournant à la 13ème, j'ai surpris une altercation entre le 3ème siège de la 11ème division, Madarame Ikkaku et notre 13ème siège, Erisia Nakayama." Commença-t-elle. Le Capitaine Ukitake ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine inquiétude en entendant ces deux noms. Erisia était une jeune femme solide mais Ikkaku s'emportait facilement et avait bien plus d'expérience qu'elle, sans compter son bankai.

"Que s'est-il passé?" Répéta-t-il à nouveau. Rukia lui raconta alors toute l'histoire et certaines répliques les firent bien rire. Bien que les savons d'Eriisa avaient dû passer bien au-delà de la tête d'Ikkaku qui ne se souciait jamais de ce genre de chose, les arguments d'Erisia étaient bien pensés. Même si par moment, elle s'abaissait à son niveau d'insultes faciles. Erisa était bien plus jeune que lui et il était aisément compréhensible de préférer pousser des boutons plutôt que de fuir l'altercation. Et puis, personne n'arrivait à fuir Ikkaku indéfiniment.

"D'après vous, qu'est-ce qui va en résulter?" L'interrogea Ukitake.

"Je ne suis pas sûre, Capitaine. Ikkaku est un individu très borné et l'incident qu'il mentionne date d'il y a plusieurs années, avant qu'Erisia ne soit diplômée de l'Académie. Il n'a toujours pas laissé tomber. Mais tous les deux avaient des arguments valables. SI jamais il vient vous trouver pour organiser une rencontre, je crois que vous devriez acceptez pour leur bien à tous les deux. Mais par contre, en ajoutant autant de règles que possibles pour encadrer le combat afin qu'il ne puisse pas juste sortir toute sa frustration contre Erisia. Elle n'apprendra rien s'il la réduit en bouillie. Il pourrait lui aussi apprendre quelques petites choses d'Erisia. Il veut un combat sans kido mais peut-être que vous pourriez le persuader de permettre à Erisia de l'utiliser si jamais elle attend une certaine durée après le début du combat, comme avec Renji. Il devrait s'entraîner à se battre contre un utilisateur de kido après tout. Et je crois avoir entendu plus d'un capitaine dire qu'un combat devait bénéficier aux deux parties impliquées." Répondit pensivement Rukia.

Ukitake sourit. Rukia progressait admirablement. Elle réalisait elle aussi peu à peu tout son potentiel et gagnait énormément de confiance en elle en devenant un shinigami aux talents équilibrés. Devenir Lieutenant et embrasser ces responsabilités l'avait tempéré et permettait à sa passion de se traduire par une force encore plus solide. Il n'aimait rien tant que d'observer les succès de ses subordonnés. Il réfléchit à sa proposition, soupesant chaque détail soigneusement par rapport aux informations qu'il détenait au sujet d'Ikkaku et Erisia.

"Je suis d'accord avec vous, Lieutenant. S'ils ne se battent pas, ce jeu de chat et de la souris n'aura pas de fin. Il finira par l'attraper à un mauvais moment et se retrouvera face à un sort de kido capable de l'envoyer à la 4ème. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle travaillait sur des combinaisons intéressantes avec le lieutenant Hinamori. Et bien que je sois curieux, je ne souhait pas qu'elle montre les résultats d'une telle manière." Commenta-t-il.

"Franchement, Capitaine, je suis surprise qu'elle se soit contenue cette fois-ci. Il faisait de son mieux pour l'énerver. Elle a vraiment fait des progrès. Maintenant que je la connais mieux, je sais ce qu'elle pense du 3ème siège Ikkaku et c'est étonnant qu'elle ne l'ait pas au moins ligoté, juste pour le principe." Rukia se mit à rire.

"Je crois que vivre dans le manoir des Kuchiki lui a appris à tempérer ses réactions. On doit admettre que le Capitaine Kuchiki a le don pour contrôler même ses pires réactions."

Rukia hocha la tête. "Oui, Nii-sama est très doué pour cela. Je crois que la présence d'Erisia l'aide lui aussi. Il ne paraît plus aussi… distant qu' sais que le décès de ma soeur l'a frappé durement. Je me souviens de ce que c'était lorsque je suis arrivée au manoir. Oui, il paraît toujours la même personne neutre à l'extérieur de la propriété. Mais à la maison, il y a comme une certaine chaleur qui est revenue. Subtile mais bien présente." Commenta Rukia.

"Vraiment? C'est une excellente nouvelle. Il doit permettre à ses vieilles blessures de guérir. Je comprends la nécessité de la présence de son masque mais je crois que cela lui ferait énormément de bien d'avoir un endroit où il peut le poser de côté et être lui-même. Il ne sera plus jamais le gamin impertinent et rapide à la colère. La mort de sa femme a détruit cette partie à tout jamais. Mais je ne suis pas le seul à espérer qu'il redécouvre quelques unes de ses émotions."

"Je m'inquiète pour lui. Ma soeur n'aurait pas voulu qu'il reste si fermé, si froid et triste."

"Et bien, je ne pense pas que nous devrons nous inquiéter encore bien longtemps. Plus longtemps que nous le souhaiterions, oui, mais pas indéfiniment." Assura Ukitake en souriant.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça, Capitaine?" Demanda Rukia, curieuse que son capitaine connaisse quelque chose qu'elle ignore. C'était l'un des désavantages à vivre dans le monde réel la plupart du temps. Parfois, elle sentait qu'elle n'était plus dans la boucle.

"J'ai observé la situation et obtenu des morceaux d'information qui me font penser que sa période de deuil ne tardera pas à s'achever. Mais vous ne devez rien dire et ne pas pousser votre frère, Lieutenant. Cela ne le fera que s'enfermer davantages. Aussi dur que cela soit pour nous de rester sans rien faire, il est primordial de rester sur le côté.Ce qui commence est encore trop fragile pour que l'on puisse interférer."

"Je comprends, Monsieur. Je vous demanderai bien ce que vous savez mais je ne pense pas que ça soit utile. Je sais depuis un moment qu'Erisia aime nii-sama. C'est clair pour la plupart d'entre nous. Bien que je ne sois pas sûre de comment ça s'est passé, je sais que nii-sama apprécie d'avoir Erisia au manoir. Je suivrai vos conseils. Mais si quelque chose arrive alors que je suis dans le monde réel, pourrez-vous m'en avertir, Monsieur?" Demanda Rukia en souriant.

"Bien sûr. Si jamais ce que certains d'entre nous soupçonnent arrive enfin, je m'assurerai que vous ne restiez pas dans l'ignorance." Répondit-il en riant.

"Merci, Monsieur. Oh, avant d'oublier, j'ai le rapport que vous attendiez de la part d'Uruhara." Ils continuèrent leur discussion en se concentrant sur les dernières trouvailles du scientifique. Mais chacun d'entre eux se demandait comment et quand certaines choses naîtraient enfin entre Byakuya et Erisia.


	7. Chapter 7, Arrangements

Coucou tout le monde,

J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous êtes en sécurité ainsi que vos proches.

La situation se calme un peu de mon côté, les dossiers sont moins nombreux et je peux souffler à nouveau.

Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre et j'en profite pour lancer un énorme merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des commentaires et des messages privés. ça me fait chaud au coeur et c'est un plaisir que de converser avec vous.

Bise et bonne lecture.

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo a créé Bleach et CeredwenFlame, Erisia Nakayama.

0

* * *

0

Chapitre 7 - Arrangements

Malgré le fait qu'il voulait juste son accord pour un duel, ce qui lui aurait donné le plus de marge de manoeuvre, il n'avait pas été découragé par les conditions qu'elle avait posé. Evidemment son capitaine la protégerait autant que possible mais il aurait son combat et comme elle l'avait dit elle-même, il allait sûrement gagner. Ce ne serait pas la victoire dont il avait rêvé mais après avoir attendu aussi longtemps, il prendrait ce qu'on lui donnerait. De toute façon, elle devait s'imaginer qu'il renoncerait s'il était obligé de passer par les canaux officiels. Elle ne lui échapperait pas aussi facilement.

Il resta là un moment, adossé au mur de la 13ème, se demandant comment formuler sa demande. Il devrait faire attention à ses mots. Ukitake arrivait à lire entre les lignes mieux que tous ses pairs. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas quelques atouts dans sa manche non plus. Résolu, Ikkaku demanda au garde de prévenir Ukitake de sa présence et attendit sa permission pour pénétrer dans l'office. A cette annonce, Ukitake et Rukia furent quelque peu surpris. Rukia s'excusa et partit faire sa ronde et Ikkaku fut invité à entrer après son départ.

"Troisième siège Ikkaku, qu'est-ce qui vous amène à la 13ème?" S'enquérit Ukitake avec son sourire usuel sur les lèvres. Il savait exactement les raisons de sa venue à son bureau mais il valait mieux qu'Ikkkaku ne se rende pas compte. Ce serait intéressant d'observer la manière dont le jeune homme allait s'y prendre.

"On m'a dit que Renji et Erisia s'étaient entraîné ensemble et qu'elle l'avait bien fait courir alors que c'est encore de la bleusaille et tout. J'sais qu'elle a eu pas mal de profs et j'suis un peu curieux sur son niveau. J'ai entendu qu'elle utilise son cerveau, ça pourrait être un bon test pour nous deux. J'me bats principalement contre les membres de ma division et y a pas beaucoup de stratégie là-bas. Y a juste Yumi qui peut poser un certains des Arrancar qu'on a combattu sont vraiment tordus. J'pourrais comme ça me tester contre un stratège et elle contre un combattant à la force brute. Le plus de gens avec différentes tactiques et talents qu'on combat, le mieux on peut survivre aux batailles." Expliqua-t-il.

Ukitake devait rendre justice à son interlocuteur. Son argument était bien plus réfléchi que ce à quoi quiconque aurait pu s'attendre. Il réfléchit à chacun des mots utilisés et remarqua qu'à aucun moment Ikkaku n'avait révéler ses véritables attentions. Et cela donnait bien plus de liberté à Ukitake pour poser les conditions de ce combat. "Vous avez un excellent point, Troisième siège Ikkaku. Cependant, en prenant en considération l'énorme différence en terme de niveau et d'expérience, il me faut placer quelques termes afin de m'assurer que cette leçon soit optimisée pour les deux parties."

Ikkaku hocha la tête. "J'men doutais. C'est bon pour moi." Répondit-il simplement.

"Cela va sans dire que vous ne pourrez utiliser votre bankai étant donné qu'Erisia-san n'a pas encore atteint ce niveau." Commença Ukitake. Les yeux d'Ikkaku s'écarquillèrent.

"Vous êtes au courant?" Demanda-t-il. Il pensait que seulement une poignée de gens le savaient.

"Bien évidemment. La différence de pouvoir entre shikai et bankai est sans pareil et il est plus que probable que la plupart, voire même tous les capitaines aient remarqué le niveau de pouvoir que vous maniez à présent. Je doute par contre que d'autres aient réussi à noter la différence."

"Okay, quelles autres règles?" L'interrogea Ikkaku.

"J'ai conscience que la plupart des entraînements à la 11ème envoie la moitié des combattants à la 4ème. Bien que je comprenne que des accidents puissent arriver lors d'entraînements, j'espère que vous vous efforcerez de vous restreindre d'expédier intentionellement mon 13ème siège à l'hôpital." Enonça Ukitake d'un ton précautionneusement mesuré.

"Ce sera pas intentionnel si ça arrive. Sinon, Yachiru va me tuer et demandera à Kenpachi d'l'aider." Répondit Ikkaku en haussant les épaules.

"J'apprécierais également que vous n'imposiez pas à Erisia un combat uniquement physique." Continua Ukitake d'un ton neutre et en observant avec attention la réaction d'Ikkaku.

Celui-ci aimait beaucoup la dernière condition. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle utilise le kido. "Elle a besoin d'apprendre à se battre aussi bien avec le kido que sans. Y a des situations où elle pourra pas l'utiliser et si elle apprend juste à mélanger les deux styles, ça va la laisser vulnérable." Remarqua Ikkaku.

"C'est vrai, cependant, vous avez également besoin d'apprendre comment vous battre et vous défendre contre un utilisateur de kido utilisant différentes tactiques. Faisons un compromis alors. Nous poserons la même limite de temps que pour son combat contre Renji. Vous aurez ainsi le début du combat pour déterminer son niveau en terme de combat physique et vous pourrez ensuite vous mesurez à son talent de stratège. Il me semble que c'est un juste milieu." Proposa Ukitake avec le sourire. Ikkaky n'aimait toujours pas cette règle mais il ne pouvait plus refuser. Ils décidèrent d'un horaire pour le match et il quitta la 13ème, se demandant curieusement quelle serait la réaction d'Erisia en apprenant la nouvelle.

Erisia effectuait sa ronde de livraisons pour le capitaine Ukitake. Cela ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Elle avait ainsi l'opportunité de voir et parler brièvement avec la myriade de gens qui étaient devenus ses amis et cela épargnait également une sacrée migraine à son capitaine qui n'avait alors pas à supporter les éternelles disputes entre ses deux 3ème sièges. Elle appréciait Kiyone et Sentaro n'était pas méchant. Lorsqu'ils étaient séparés, il était facile de s'entendre avec eux. Mais leur compétition constante par rapport à qui était le meilleur 3ème siège fatiguait beaucoup leur capitaine. Si elle pouvait soulager son stress en s'occupant de la même tâche qu'à ses débuts dans le Seireitei, tout le monde s'en trouverait content.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait eu quelques petits dossiers pour certaines divisions mais la majorité de ce qu'elle portait était destiné à la 10ème. Cette livraison assez importante pour le capitaine Hitsugaya concernait un projet sur lequel la 10ème et la 13ème travaillaient de concert. Elle ne savait pas de quoi il en retournait, n'ayant pas encore accès à l'information. Mais les deux capitaines correspondaient quotidiennement sur le sujet. Et elle se retrouvait donc à faire de fréquents aller-retour entre les deux divisions chaque jour.

Ce qui ne la dérangeait pas outre-mesure. Cela lui donnait le temps de converser un peu avec le capitaine Hitsugaya avec lequel une véritable amitié se formait peu à peu. Il semblait apprécier lui aussi leur conversations malgré leur brièveté. Le poids pesant sur ses épaules s'en trouvait un peu allégé. Elle se dirigeait à ce moment là vers son bureau.

"Bonjour capitaine Hitsugaya, lieutenant Matsumoto." Lança Erisia joyeusement tout en entrant. Elle fut surprise de trouver Matsumoto assise à son bureau et en train de travailler plutôt qu'affalée sur le canapé.

"Salut Eri-chan. Tu pourras être présente pour la prochaine réunion de l'association des femmes shinigami, n'est-ce pas?" Lui demanda Matsumoto. Ha, ça expliquait pourquoi elle se trouvait à son bureau, elle devait travailler sur un projet de l'AFS.

"Si je ne suis pas de ronde ce soir-là, je m'y rendrai certainement." Assura Erisia en souriant. Elle trouvait toujours que Matsumoto dépassait les bornes mais elle apprenait à gérer son énervement face à la shinigami exubérante et quelqu'un avait heureusement signalé à la lieutenante la raison du dégoût d'Erisia envers l'alcool. Matsumoto n'avait plus jamais mentionné le sujet devant elle. Un fait dont Erisia était très reconnaissante.

"Bonjour Erisia-san. Est-ce que ce sont les dossiers de la part du capitaine Ukitake?" Demanda Hitsugaya, levant rapidement les yeux de sa paperasse pour la saluer correctement.

"Oui capitaine. Il voulait également vous demander quel moment vous conviendrait le mieux pour discuter du projet en face-à-face." Commenta Erisia tout en lui tendant la brassée de fichiers. Il les prit et les déposa sur un emplacement libre de son bureau tout en réfléchissant à la question.

"J'ai du temps de libre demain en fin d'après-midi." Répondit-il finalement.

"Je le lui ferai savoir, capitaine. Merci."

Il appréciait la façon dont Erisia se conduisait. Elle était aimable mais toujours respectueuse. Il hocha la tête, montrant ainsi qu'il l'avait entendu, avant de retourner à ses papiers. Il y avait plusieurs missions qui ne s'étaient pas bien passées ces derniers temps et cela doublait la paperasse à lire et remplir.

"J'ai pu assister à votre combat contre le lieutenant Abarai. Comment cela s'est-il déroulé d'après vous? J'aimerais entendre votre perspective." Demanda-t-il . Les conversations étaient toujours agréables avec elle. Elle était intelligente et réfléchissait toujours avant de se lancer dans une réponse. Et bien qu'il n'arrête pas de remplir ses formulaires et de lire ses rapports, c'était tout de même une petite pause pour son esprit. Une pause qu'il appréciait de plus en plus et pour laquelle il était assez reconnaissant.

Erisia prit sa place habituelle sur le canapé puisque Matsumoto n'occupait pas toute la place pour une fois. 'Ho, mais c'est vrai! J'ai entendu ça sur toi, Eri-chan. J'suis surprise que tu aies souhaité te battre contre Renji." Commenta Matsumoto.

"Oh, ce n'est pas tellement différent de se battre contre lui ou contre mon ami Haru. Haru fait partie de la 11ème tout comme Renji auparavant. Mais Renji ne me fait pas peur. Je sais qu'avec la nature de Zabimaru, Renji est plus un combattant de force brute. Cela demande plus de pouvoir que de finesse pour manier une telle épée mais je sais que Renji ne chercherait jamais à me faire du mal. Et il a été mon premier instructeur en zanjutsu. Je me rappelle de la première fois où nous nous sommes battus ensemble et la facilité avec laquelle il m'a enlevé l'épée des mains. Je lui avais promis qu'un jour, il n'y arriverait plus aussi facilement et je me suis dit que maintenant était le bon moment pour essayer." Expliqua-t-elle en riant légèrement.

"Vous aviez une bonne disposition d'esprit en entamant ce match alors. Malgré la grande différence d'expérience, Erisia-san, qu'avez-vous pensé de votre combat?" L'interrogea à nouveau Hitsugaya.

"Ho, j'ai l'impression de m'être plutôt bien débrouillée. J'ai même pu essayer certains des mélanges de kido sur lesquels je travaille en ce moment avec Momo. Renji n'était pas très content d'apprendre que nous en étions encore à la théorie et qu'il était le premier réel testeur. Il nous a demandé de le prévenir à l'avance la prochaine fois. Mais il l'a plutôt bien pris et a dit que si ça nous aidait Momo et moi afin de mettre la théorie en pratique, cela ne le gênait pas tant qu'il était au courant dès qu'il devait servir de rat de labo." Elle se mit à rire franchement. "Mais à part ça, j'ai dû m'abstenir d'utiliser le kido au début pour qu'il puisse évaluer mon niveau à l'épée. Après cela, le combat était un peu plus équilibré. Il a fini par gagner mais j'ai réussi un beau coup lorsque je l'ai pris dans le filet de kido et que j'ai dirigé shibireyubi à travers. Ça a détruit le filet mais l'individu piégé à l'intérieur ne peut échapper au kido paralysant.." Expliqua-t-elle.

"C'est une tactique très intéressante en effet. Momo parle de temps à autre des travaux que vous menez et je n'arrête pas d'être admiratif devant ce que vos deux cerveaux combinés peuvent cré rendez toutes les deux honneur au Gotei. Nous avons besoin de stratégistes autant que de combattants talentueux. La combinaison de ces éléments donne toujours de bien meilleurs résultats que ce que les compétences séparées peuvent accomplir. C'est un raisonnement nouveau et éclairé comme ceci qui nous aidera le plus à la fin… car l'ennemi ne le verra jamais venir." Médita Hitsugaya.

Erisia sourit. "Merci capitaine. J'ai bon espoir que Momo et moi réussissions à créer de nombreuses nouvelles utilisations, toutes aussi inattendues les unes que les autres. Et également une façon d'enseigner ces tactiques à suffisamment d'autres personnes pour que cela puisse être d'une grande utilité au Gotei. Je n'arrête pas de revenir sur le fait que les instigateurs de cette guerre étaient des capitaines ici et qu'ils connaissent tout ce que nous connaissons. Mais si nous pouvons utiliser notre savoir d'une manière différente et inattendue, nous pourrons alors trouver un moyen de les stopper avant qu'ils ne puissent causer encore plus de dégâts. Ça vaut au moins le coup d'essayer." Répondit-elle avec conviction.

"Vous avez tout-à-fait raison à ce sujet, Erisia-san. C'est difficile de prévoir à l'avance quel type d'information fera pencher la balance en notre faveur et chaque nouveau détail est une chance en plus en notre faveur. Continuez vos recherches avec Momo et si jamais vous avez besoin d'assistance ou d'un testeur, n'hésitez pas à me demander. Je serai honoré de vous aider Momo et vous sur ce sujet." Assura-t-il. Il avait arrêté son travail pour pouvoir rencontrer le regard d'Erisia et lui montrer sa sincérité.

"Merci capitaine Hitsugaya. J'en informerai Momo et lorsque nous aurons suffisamment de matière, je vous le ferai savoir. Je voudrais d'abord pousser plus loin certains éléments de notre répertoire avant d'essayer de l'enseigner à qui que ce soit." Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. Elle était surprise par son offre mais très heureuse d'avoir trouvé une aide. Elle avait maintenant l'impression que Momo et elle faisaient quelque chose de vraiment utile.

"Il n'y a pas de quoi Erisia-san. J'ai hâte de voir ce que vous avez mis au point toutes les deux." Il offrit un petit demi-sourire avant de retourner à son travail.

"Je devrais rentrer à la 13ème maintenant capitaine. Merci pour cette conversation. J'informerai mon capitaine des horaires qui vous convienne pour discuter de votre projet. Passez une bonne fin de journée, capitaine. Et vous aussi, lieutenant Matsumoto." Erisia leur offrit un salut et un sourire avant de les quitter.

"Bonne journée Eri-chan!" S'écria joyeusement Matsumoto à son départ. "Momo et elle font une sacrée équipe, non?" Commenta-t-elle ensuite.

"En effet. Momo semble prendre beaucoup de plaisir à pouvoir ainsi partager ses théories. Erisia-san et elle s'entendent très bien. Cela a donné à Momo l'opportunité de surmonter plus rapidement la tragédie qui l'a affligé. Elle a fait beaucoup plus de progrès grâce à cela. Elle est vraiment excitée à l'idée d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui tester toutes ses idées. Je crois en fait que cela leur fait du bien à toutes les deux." Réfléchit Hitsugaya.

Matsumoto était d'accord avec cela. Elle savait que Momo avait une place spéciale dans le coeur de son capitaine mais elle était une fille charmante de toute façon. Elle savait également l'étendue des dégâts qu'avait causé la trahison d'Aizen. Le capitaine Hitsugaya lui-même n'en était pas sorti indemne. La voir guérir peu à peu et redevenir la jeune femme intelligente et joyeuse qu'ils avaient tous connu et aimé avait enlevé un gros poids des épaules de son capitaine.

"Eri-chan fait elle aussi des progrès." Constata Matsumoto avec un léger rire.

"Elle devient un excellent shinigami. Son ascension au 13ème siège de sa division prouve sa valeur. Tout comme le travail qu'elle accomplit avec Momo. Si l'on ajoute à cela le peu de gens qui ne l'apprécient pas, il est facile de deviner comment elle a progressé à ce point. Elle a un grand réseau d'amis à travers le Gotei. Elle traite ses supérieurs avec respect tout en restant aimable et chaleureuse et en écartant toute différence de classe ou de statut. Cela lui importe peu qu'une personne soit issue du Rukon ou la noblesse. Un autre fait qui lui a gagné le respect de ses pairs. Elle est toujours prête à aider et montre une loyauté sans faille envers tous ses amis. Cela dénote une belle personnalité." Observa Hitsugaya.

"Je sais qu'elle et moi ne voyons pas les choses de la même façon et j'en suis désolée. C'est une fille adorable. Mais je vous suis reconnaissante de m'avoir révélé ce qui lui était arrivé avant d'atterrir à Soul Society. J'avais remarqué qu'elle évitait le sujet de l'alcool et maintenant que je connais ses raisons, j'évite de lui en parler. Elle doit me trouver complètement exagéré, elle a toujours l'air d'une tapisserie. Mais vous avez raison. C'est une jeune femme chaleureuse. Je peux interagir un peu plus avec elle grâce à l'association des femmes shinigami. Elle essaye de s'entendre avec tout le monde et elle y arrive la plupart du temps. Yachiru l'adore, le capitaine Unohana l'apprécie et même Nemu parle avec elle. La seule personne du Seireitei avec laquelle elle se conduit différemment est Ikkaku. Je ne suis pas sûre de ce qu'il a fait pour provoquer sa colère mais je sais de source sûre qu'il l'a mérité." Elle se mit à rire avant de se remettre au travail. Ils avaient tous les deux du pain sur la planche.


	8. Chapter 8, Appréhensions

Coucou tout le monde.

Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée de ne rien avoir posté jeudi dernier. J'ai complètement oublié car j'étais prise par plein d'autres choses.

Je ferai tout mon possible pour que ça ne se reproduise plus.

Et du coup, pour me faire un petit peu pardonner, voici le chapitre 8 très tôt dans la matinée. Bonne lectuuuuuure!

Et un gros merci pour tous ceux qui me laissent des commentaires et des messages! ça me fait toujours chaud au coeur!

Bise et à jeudi prochain!

Disclaimer: Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo et Erisia Nakayama à CeredwenFlame. Je ne suis qu'une humble traductrive!

0

* * *

0

Chapitre 8 - Appréhensions

Rukia avait fait une pause lors de sa ronde pour informer son frère et Renji de la situation avec Ikkaku. Elle leur donna tous les détails qu'elle avait entendu. Les deux étaient un peu surpris, pas par l'obstination d'Ikkaku mais par la façon dont Erisia avait réussi à le gérer.

"J'aurais aimé pouvoir être étonné qu'Ikkaku ne soit toujours pas passé à autre chose. Mais il n'a jamais laissé rien tomber. Il est aussi têtu qu'il est chauve." Commenta Renji en riant.

"Le capitaine Ukitake et moi avons discuté et si Ikkaku passe par les canaux officiels pour obtenir son combat, nous pensons qu'il vaut mieux le permettre ou le problème ne sera jamais résolu. Et s'il en parle au capitaine Ukitake, celui-ci pourra poser suffisamment de règles afin de protéger Erisia tout en permettant à Ikkaku de se défouler." Expliqua Rukia.

"Une sage décision. Cependant le maîtrise de soi du troisième siège Ikkaku reste à évaluer." Rappela Byakuya. Il n'aimait vraiment pas l'idée d'un combat entre Erisia et Ikkaku. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne la pensait pas capable, au contraire. Elle progressait à pas de géant et devenait bien plus confortable avec certains aspects du combat même si elle restait concentrée sur la stratégie et le kido plutôt que les prouesses physiques. Mais il en avait suffisamment entendu et vu sur le style de combat de Madarame Ikkaku pour savoir à quel point il était brutal, impitoyable et sanguinaire. Il s'éclaircit les idées et rangea tout ça de côté avant que ça ne se remarque sur son visage ou dans son reiatsu.

"Vous pensez vraiment qu'Ikkaku va passer par les canaux officiels?" Demanda Renji.

"Il a prouvé sa détermination et son obstination bien des fois. Si elle ne lui a fourni aucune autre option, je pense qu'il en est bien capable." Répondit Byakuya d'une voix monocorde malgré son envie de soupirer.

"Tu connais Ikkaku depuis un bout de temps, Renji. Tu penses vraiment qu'il baisserait les bras seulement parce qu'il est obligé de s'y prendre autrement?" Demanda Rukia.

Renji passa la main dans ses cheveux qui étaient pour une fois lâchés. Il n'avait pas réussi à trouver son maudit élastique ce matin et n'avait pas voulu se mettre en retard et courir le risque de se faire décapiter par Byakuya étant donné qu'il avait déjà été en retard deux fois cette semaine. Il soupira. "Non, il ne renoncera pas. Même si j'espère qu'il finira par avoir un peu de plomb dans la cervelle, il le perdra aussitôt dans une de ses batailles." Constata-t-il en riant.

"Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est espérer qu'il suive les règles imposées par le capitaine Ukitake si jamais il va le voir. A partir de là, ce sera à Erisia de se protéger autant qu'elle peut durant le match." Commenta Rukia.

Après sa conversation avec le capitaine Hitsugaya, Erisia prit le chemin de sa propre division. Il était temps de jeter un oeil sur les papillons des enfers. Mais au moment d'entrer dans le jardin, elle fut surprise d'y retrouver son capitaine. "Bon après-midi, Capitaine." Lança-t-elle en souriant. "J'ai remis les dossiers au capitaine Hitsugaya et je lui ai demandé ses disponibilités. Il a répondu qu'il n'avait aucune affaire pressante demain en fin de journée." Lui annonça-t-elle.

"Merci, Erisia-san. Je savais que vous vous chargeriez à la perfection de cette tâche. Je ne viens pas vérifier votre travail cependant mais plutôt vous informer que j'ai un visiteur intéressant après votre départ." Commença Ukitake.

"Oh?"

"En effet. Le troisième siège Madarame Ikkaku est venu discuter la possibilité d'un match d'entraînement." Le visage d'Erisia montra son choc et sa surprise. Elle pensait être tranquille, soit parce qu'Ikkaku n'oserait jamais demander au capitaine, soit parce que ce dernier ne donnerait pas sa permission.

"Vous semblez surprise." Remarqua Ukitake.

"Oui, il m'a approché tout-à-l'heure pour essayer à nouveau de me défier. Je suppose que j'en ai eu assez de sa bêtise et bien que je ne me sois pas tout-à-fait comportée comme je l'aurais souhaité, je l'ai informé que s'il était aussi désespéré, il n'avait qu'à emprunter les canaux je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il le ferait. Et vu comment il s'exprime habituellement, je me suis dit qu'il recevrait probablement un refus. Je suis surprise qu'il est pu se montrer suffisamment éloquent et ai réussi à contrôler sa soif de sang de sorte à obtenir ce qu'il voulait." Admit Erisia.

Ukitake ne put que hocher la tête. "Vous avez raison, habituellement il ne fait pas d'effort pour s'exprimer mais je crois que vous le sous-estimez. C'est un homme très déterminé et il a recherché cette bataille depuis votre seconde année à l'Académie sans jamais abandonner. Il peut ne pas apprécier la façon dont ça va se dérouler mais il a pris ce qu'il pouvait. SI vous vous faites du souci par rapport à la différence d'expérience et de talent, j'ai mis en place plusieurs règles pour m'assurer que cet entraînement soit aussi bénéfique que possible pour vous deux. C'était compliqué mais il finalement accepté la même limite de temps que pour Renji. Pour la première partie du combat, vous devrez vous battre seulement avec poings et épées. Mais après cela, vous pourrez utiliser le kido sans limite. Il a besoin d'apprendre à s'en dé est limité au shikai et il sait que les tactiques habituelles de la 11ème consistant à vous envoyer volontairement à l'hôpital sont interdites. J'ai observé suffisamment leurs combats pour voir qu'au moins l'un des deux finit par devoir visiter Unohana. Bien qu'il y ait toujours des risques dûs à la nature du combat, nous pouvons au moins être sûrs que ce sera un accident et non pas un acte volontaire. Vous avez bien tenu contre Renji. Traitez Ikkaku exactement de la même raison, quels que soient les résultats." Expliqua Ukitate.

Erisia hocha la tête et s'assit sur le banc du jardin. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu dépassée par les événements. Ukitake posa une main sur son épaule. "Vous êtes inquiète, pourquoi?" Demanda-t-il. Elle n'avait pas eu peur d'affronter Renji.

"Ikkaku n'est pas Renji. Renji est mon ami. Et il n'y a rien de tel avec le troisième siège de la 11ème. Je l'ai vu se battre contre Yumi et bien que celui-ci soit son ami, il ne se retient absolument pas et on pourrait vraiment croire qu'il est en train d'essayer de le tuer. Je sais aussi qu'il est très vexé que j'ai réussi à le jeter à terre. Mais c'était de la chance et non du talent et je ne faisais que me défendre contre ses tentatives de … flirts. A cette époque, j'avais beau lui répéter que je n'étais pas intéressé et lui demander d'arrêter, rien n'y faisait. Et j'étais toujours en train de le fuir. Cette fois-ci , j'ai décidé de ne pas reculer et même si je sais que vous avez pris toutes les précautions possibles pour que soit bien un entraînement et pour me protéger, ce dont je vous suis très reconnaissante, je ne sais pas à quel point ça va marcher. Je sais déjà que même avec le kido, il est très probable qu'il gagne. Je suis plus confortable avec la violence d'un combat mais je ne suis pas un guerrier comme lui. Il arrivera probablement à remporter le match avant même que j'ai pu utiliser le kido et je ne sais pas comment je vais arriver à me débrouiller contre lui." Confessa-t-elle.

Ukitake réfléchit à ses mots. Il pouvait comprendre ses inquiétudes. Lui aussi avait observé les entraînements entre Ikkaku et Yumichika mais c'était des amis et ils ne faisaient que tester leurs limites. Ils n'essayaient pas de s'entretuer mais de découvrir leurs faiblesses et les dépasser. "Erisia-san, vous avez fait beaucoup de progrès, surtout si l'on considère les circonstances de votre venue ici. Vous êtes une bien meilleure combattante que vous ne le pensez. Même si vous n'êtes pas sanguinaire, vous savez vous débrouiller et vous arrivez très bien à vous défendre. Renji est un lieutenant et vous avez très bien tenu contre lui. Oui, il n'a pas tout donné, ayant conscience de votre différence de niveau, mais il a tout de même libéré son shikai parce que vous lui avez suffisamment donné de fil à retordre pour cela." Expliqua Ukitake.

"Ce que vous semblez ne pas voir, Erisia, c'est que, bien que Renji n'ait pas utilisé toutes ses capacités durant cet entraînement, il ne vous a pas pour autant traité comme une incapable. En tant que lieutenant, tester les recrues fait partie de ses responsabilités. Il doit les pousser dans leurs retranchements afin de les aider à utiliser toutes leurs capacités. Il se retient juste suffisamment pour ne pas les blesser. Vous ne devriez pas vous considérer comme une incapable simplement parce que vous êtes un 13ème siège qui a affronté un lieutenant. Renji a fait tout son possible pour vous tester et il n'y a pas à avoir honte de cela." Continua son capitaine.

Erisia réfléchit aux mots de son capitaine. "Je n'ai pas considéré les choses de cette manière. Mais même si je me suis bien débrouillée contre Renji, cela ne veut pas dire que je vais réussir à m'en sortir face à Ikkaku." Observa-t-elle en soupirant.

"Ne vous en faites pas, Erisia. Je comprends vos inquiétudes mais tant que vous faites de votre mieux et utilisez votre peur au lieu de la laisser vous paralyser, vous vous débrouillerez bien. Si jamais il brise l'une des règles que j'ai mises en place, il se retrouvera dans de sérieux ennuis et je ne doute pas qu'un certain nombre de shinigamis se porteront volontaires pour le lui faire payer. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il le fera. Il essaye de respecter les règles qu'on lui impose." L'assura Ukitake.

"Merci, Monsieur. Je suis désolée d'avoir été aussi … maladroite par rapport à cette situation." Répondit doucement Erisia.

"Il n'y a pas de soucis. Votre appréhension est compréhensible mais inutile. C'est un entraînement, pas un combat sur le champ de bataille où nulle retenue n'est de mise. Cet exercice est sensé vous aider à vous améliorer au combat, vous et Ikkaku. Je pense que vous vous débrouillerez bien." L'encouragea Ukitake en souriant.

"Merci Monsieur." Répondit à nouveau Erisia avec un petit sourire et un léger rougissement. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi son capitaine avait autant confiance en elle mais elle lui en était reconnaissante. Elle devrait être d'autant plus investi dans ce combat afin de le rendre fier. Ils discutèrent de quelques affaires concernant la division avant qu'Ukitake ne prenne congé pour rentrer dans son office, laissant Erisia s'occuper des papillons tout en rassemblant ses esprits.


	9. Chapter 9, C'est un début?

Hello tout le monde!

Et voici le nouveau chapitre, que je n'ai pas oublié cette fois-ci!

Vous avez droit à un cadeau bonus d'ailleurs. Attendez de lire la fin... pendant ce temps, je vais me cacher pour ne pas être torturée lorsque vous aurez terminé. Promis, le prochain chapitre arrive dans une semaine. Juste une semaine... Une toute, toute petite semaine? Vous saurez bientôt la suite, promis!

Allez, gros bisou à tous et bonne lectuuuuure!

Disclaimer; Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo et Erisia Nakayama à CeredwenFlame. Je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice!

0

* * *

0

Chapitre 9 - C'est un début?

Le jour suivant, Erisia se dirigea vers les terrains d'entraînement et y trouva bien plus de gens que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Tous ses amis, apparemment la moitié de la 11ème division et la plupart de la 13ème étaient rassemblés ainsi qu'une poignée d'inconnus. Bien. Non seulement elle allait se faire massacrer, mais en plus, il y aura tout un tas de témoins. Elle soupira intérieurement.

" _La foule est à ton avantage, Erisia._ " Commenta Kumori.

" _Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?_ "

" _Ikkaku sait que s'il fait quoi que ce soit de déshonorable, la plupart, si ce n'est tous vont le lui faire payer. Et quand bien même il aime se battre, même lui ne veut pas se retrouver dans une telle situation. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte Erisia mais tu as lié des amitiés avec quelques personnes pleines de talent._ " Kumori se mit à rire. C'était la simple vérité mais il essayait également de la détendre un peu. Elle aurait besoin d'avoir les idées claires si elle espérait pouvoir durer un peu face à Ikkaku.

" _Si seulement nous n'avions pas à faire ça._ " Soupira Erisia en s'adressant à son esprit.

" _Et pourtant, tu m'avais dot que tu pourrais un jour accepter son défi juste pour qu'il te laisse tranquille. Et bien, voici ta chance de te prouver. Tu ne peux plus reculer maintenant._ "

" _Je sais. Mais, ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai hâte de me battre contre lui._ "

" _Essaye de te détendre un peu et prends cela comme un simple entraînement._ "

Erisia essaya de se calmer et de se convaincre de cela mais ce n'était pas facile. Se battre contre Renji était une chose, mais la situation était tout autre aujourd'hui. Même si le capitaine Ukitake avait essayé de mettre en place autant de précautions que possible, Erisia n'était pas stupide. Elle avait suffisamment fréquenté la 11ème division avec Yumi et Yachiru pour savoir la façon dont leurs entraînements se terminaient. Mais elle avait besoin de se concentrer maintenant, même si c'était difficile. Elle arriva finalement à paraître à peu près sereine extérieurement lorsqu'elle se plaça au centre du terrain.

" _Fais-toi confiance et nous nous en sortirons ensemble._ "

Le capitaine Ukitake s'avança sur le terrain et expliqua les termes mis en place pour cet entraînement. Une fois que les deux combattants donnèrent leur accord, il se retira sur l'un des côtés pour observer. Erisia et Ikkaku se firent face et se saluèrent. Le combat commença aussitôt, Ikkaku ne perdant pas son temps et l'attaquant immédiatement.

Bien qu'Eri ne se soit pas attendue à ce qu'il y aille doucement, elle n'était pas non plus complètement prête à affronter une telle férocité. Elle avait du mal à parer ses attaques et perdit pas mal de terrain mais réussit finalement à se dégager avec le shunpo, trouvant un moment pour reprendre son souffle et son équilibre. Il se moqua d'elle pour avoir battu en retraite mais elle l'ignora.

Elle appliqua ses tactiques de kido même si elle n'avait ne pouvait pas encore utiliser le kido lui-même. Elle reprit le combat, faisant appel à toutes les stratégies qu'elle avait pu apprendre auprès de ses entraîneurs et professeurs. Bien qu'il détestait devoir l'admettre, Ikkaku était impressionné, surtout lorsqu'il reconnut un de ses mouvements.

"T'as appris ça avec Yachiru. J'savais pas que vous vous entraîniez toutes les deux." Remarqua-t-il en riant.

'Ce que tu ne sais pas à mon sujet pourrait remplir une bibliothèque entière, Ikkaku." Rétorqua-t-elle.

"On verra ça, princesse Eri." Se moqua-t-il, essayant de la provoquer. Ses yeux brillèrent dangereusement et il rit de plus belle lorsqu'elle se mit à l'attaquer.

Ils échangèrent de nombreux coups et il devait reconnaître que son style était très variable grâce à toutes les personnes avec lesquelles elle s'était entraînée. Mais elle n'avait toujours pas l'âme d'un combattant, pas comme lui. Elle réussit à lui infliger une entaille en travers du torse en passant à travers sa garde mais cela ne fit qu'augmenter sa propre soif de sang.

Au moment où elle reçut l'autorisation d'utiliser le kido, elle avait des entailles à la jambe gauche, le bras droit et une estafilade le long de son dos. Il ne la laisserait jamais tranquille si jamais elle abandonnait le combat et elle ne voulait pas imaginer par quels moyens il pourrait continuer à l'agacer. Elle lança quelques sorts dans sa direction pour le distraire et reprendre ses distances afin de mettre au point un nouveau plan.

Elle devrait se montrer très prudente si elle voulait réussir mais si elle y arrivait, peut-être pourrait-elle sauver sa propre peau.

"Ho-ho." Commenta Renji.

"Qu'y-a-t-il?" Demanda Yasuo.

"Je reconnais ce changement dans son reiatsu."

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait?" L'interrogea Haru.

"Elle lance un filet de kido."

"Dans quel but?" Persista Akane.

"La connaissant, ça pourrait être n'importe quelle raison. Mais ça s'ra de toute façon intéressant. Si elle l'utilise avec shibireyubi, Ikkaku va être furieux." Renji se mit à rire silencieusement.

En effet, Erisia était en train de préparer un filet de kido qu'elle lança le plus vite possible, se précipitant dans la zone juste au-dessus pour attirer fut assez surpris de se retrouver complètement emmêlé dedans et encore plus lorsqu'il vit ses lèvres bouger et un arc de pouvoir se diriger vers le filet. Il fut soudainement paralysé. Elle avait lancé les deux sorts très rapidement et n'avait pas non plus utiliser toute sa concentration, les effets étaient donc diminués. Le filet disparut comme d'habitude alors que le kido paralysant voyage à travers ses rêts mais il avait accompli son objectif.

Aussitôt que le filet se dissipa, Ikkaku se releva et se mit à jurer comme un charretier. Il saisit son zanpakuto et son fourreau et les joignit ensemble, invoquant le commandement pour libérer son shikai. La lueur rouge de son énergie jaillit autour de lui et immobilisa un moment Erisia. Elle battit en retraite, délibérant sur la nécessité de libérer son propre shikai.

" _Tu devras le faire à un moment ou à un autre si tu veux espérer pouvoir résister._ " Commenta Kumori.

Ele soupira en esquivant une attaque, utilisant quelques techniques de combat à mains nues enseignées par Uruhara ainsi que le shunpo pour s'en sortir.

"Déchire, Kumori Kurohyou." Appela-t-elle et son épée se transforma.

"Lame de kido, j'aurais dû m'en douter." Se moqua Ikkaku.

Il se précipita à nouveau vers elle. Elle avait beaucoup gagné en endurance mais ce n'était rien comparer à lui et elle était blessée. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs si elle n'était pas plus mal en point que ce qu'elle avait cru. Mais elle ne devait pas y penser, un autre coup venait de franchir sa garde, la pointe de son zanpakuto s'enfonçant dans son épaule.

Heureusement, il ne s'agissait pas du bras tenant l'épée mais cela faisait quand même bien mal et elle sentait le sang chaud s'écoulant le long de son bras. Elle se concentra à nouveau sur lui et le laissa s'emmêler dans les lanières de Kumori. Il aurait lui aussi quelques souvenirs de cette bataille, Kumori et elle voulaient s'en assurer. Il jura en sentant la morsure glaciale des lanières d'ombre. Et il pouvait sentir qu'elle était en train de faiblir.

Elle avait durer bien plus longtemps que ce à quoi il s'attendait mais il n'avait pas fini, loin de là. Cependant, il était assez impressionné par la combinaison des nombreuses techniques qu'on lui avait enseigné. Elle n'était pas une guerrière dans l'âme mais elle allait faire un superbe shinigami l'un de ces jours. Mais c'en était assez. L'attaque qu'il lança la fit atterrir par terre, la pointe d'Hozukimaru contre sa gorge.

"Tu te rends?" Demanda-t-il avec un sourire carnassier malgré le sand coulant des nombreuses petites blessures qu'il avait reçu. Il aurait voulu terminer la bataille autrement mais il avait accepté les conditions d'Ukitake et ne pouvait se défiler.

Elle ne put qu'hocher la tête en guise d'affirmation en sentant son énergie se dissiper. Kumori retourna à son état scellé et elle grimaça à cause de la douleur et de la terre qui s'était incrustée dans la plaie de son dos. Les spectateurs étaient impressionnés qu'elle ait tenu aussi longtemps contre Ikkaku. Il s'était pas mal retenu mais la bataille avait été néanmoins assez intense et elle s'était bien débrouillée.

Akane fut la première à la rejoindre. "Ça va, Eri?"

"Non, il m'a touché bien plus de fois que ce que j'escomptais. Je n'arrivais pas à bloquer toutes ses attaques." Admit-elle à voix basse à Akane.

"Haru, aide moi à la lever." Ordonna Akane. Les garçons obtempérèrent et Erisia se trouva bientôt sur pieds alors qu'Akane examinait les dégâts.

"Comment par les neufs enfers arrivait-tu encore à te battre contre lui, Eri?" Commenta Haru en voyant toutes les blessures qu'elle avait récolté.

"Je ne sais pas. Pure obstination?" Demanda-t-elle. Elle se sentait vraiment mal maintenant que l'adrénaline se dissipait.

Les autres virent ses amis en train de la soutenir et vinrent vérifier la situation. "Tout va bien?" S'enquit Renji en se vit alors l'état dans lequel se trouvait sa petite soeur adoptive et il soupira. "Tu aurais dû t'arrêter quand tu as reçu ce coup dans le dos, Eri."

"Je l'ai pas vraiment senti sur le moment."

"Mais tu t'en rends compte maintenant, non?"

"Je crois que c'est un euphémisme." Soupira Erisia.

"Il faut t'amener à la 4ème pour te soigner." Insista Renji. Il remarqua son soupir et sa façon de baisser la tête mais avant de pouvoir lui faire la leçon, quelqu'un d'autre s'en chargea.

Des doigts fins saisirent son menton. "Combien de fois dois-je te rappeler de ne pas cacher ton visage?" Lui parvint la voix de Yumi.

"Je ne sais pas, Yumi…" Elle s'arrêta.

"Pourquoi le fais-tu cette fois-ci?" L'interrogea-t-il.

"Je vais devoir aller à la 4ème malgré tous mes efforts pour l'éviter."

"Tu t'es pris ce coup dans le dos très tôt durant le match et tu l'as enduré tout ce temps en continuant le combat. Si tu n'avais pas utilisé autant de kido, tu aurais même pu durer plus longtemps. Mais tu t'es très bien débrouillé pour une bleusaille." Assura Yumi.

"Je n'aurais pas dû me laisser toucher."

"Sottise. J'ai obsrvé le combat et pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas d'affinité particulière pour le combat, tu lui a bien tenu tête. Si tu avais été moins talentueuse, tu aurais reçu bien plus de coups. Même si ikkaku s'est suffisamment retenu pour respecter les conditions du combat, il t'a traité avec autant d'attention et de férocité que pour tout autre combattant. C'est un guerrier bien plus expérimenté que toi et il a passé beaucoup plus de temps dans ce métier. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ta défaite. Tu t'es bien battu. Si tu n'étais pas aussi épuisée, tu l'aurais eu avec ta combinaison du filet et du sort de paralysie. Si tu avais pu le lancer plus tôt, tu aurais pu gagner." Remarqua Yumi.

Erisia cligna des yeux sous la surprise et il rit en voyant sa réaction. "D'une certaine manière, tu es une combattante bien plus équilibrée qu'Ikkaku ne pourra jamais l'être. Nous avons appris le kido à l'Académie mais je ne crois pas qu'il l'a utilisé depuis le diplôme. Tu ne manque pas de talent, juste d'expérience. Tu combines des méthodes qui exploitent tout ton talent et masquent tes faiblesses. Pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas encore passé un an hors de l'Académie, tu t'en sors magnifiquement bien. Alors arrête d'essayer de te cacher. Oui, Ikkaku t'as vaincu mais c'était un entraînement. Maintenant, tu sais ce sur quoi tu dois travailler. Même en perdant, tu as gagné en connaissance."

"La 11ème ne te mérite pas Yumi. Tu es bien trop intelligent pour stagner en tant que 5ème siège." Commenta Erisia en riant. Mais elle grimaça aussitôt après à cause de sa blessure.

Yumi bomba un peu le torse sous le compliment. "Peut-être mais je n'ai aucune envie de quitter la 11ème pour le moment. Maintenant, va te faire soigner." L'encouragea-t-il avec un sourire. Le groupe se mouva aussitôt en direction de la 4ème.

Ukitake était inquiet pour son 13ème siège mais il ne semblait pas y avoir de dommage permanent. Yumichika avait souligné des points très justes. Il avait espéré qu'elle ne soit pas blessée à l'issu de ce combat mais au moins, ce n'était rien de grave. Il demanda à un siège de rang plus bas de prendre les responsabilités d'Erisia pour la journée et passa lui rendre une petite visite afin de lui montrer à quel point il était fier de ses progrès.

Unohana avait chassé la plupart de ses amis. Les blessures légères furent vite soignées mais la plaie dans son dos était bien plus profonde et il fallut d'abord la nettoyer complètement avant de la refermer afin qu'il n'y ait pas de risques d'infection. Elle avait un baume spécial pour faire sortir toutes les impuretés de la blessures mais il faudrait lui laisser tout la nuit pour agir. Le matin suivant, elle finirait de soigner Erisia et celle-ci pourrait rejoindre sa division.

Avant que les heures de visite ne soient terminées, Erisia reçut un visiteur inattendu. Il entra silencieusement alors qu'elle paraissait se reposer. Elle était allongée sur son estomac à cause de ses blessures. Elle avait également quelques bleus mais tout le reste avait déjà disparu. Elle le sentit entrer alors qu'elle était dans une sorte de méditation, rejouant la bataille dans sa tête afin de noter tout ce qu'elle avait raté ou aurait dû gérer autrement. Elle fut surprise de sa présence. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et elle regarda dans la direction où se trouvait son énergie.

"Je suis désolé si je vous ai réveillé." Lui parvint la voix familière. Ses yeux parcoururent la chambre et remarquèrent qu'il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux de présent.

"Vous ne m'avez pas réveillé, Byakuya. J'étais juste en train d'évaluer le combat dans ma tête."

"Comment vous sentez-vous?"

"Mieux, grâce à l'anesthésiant que le capitaine Unohana a appliqué."

"Ce n'est rien de sérieux, j'espère?"

"C'était assez profond mais rien de bien grave. Elle voulait juste s'assurer que la blessure soit parfaitement propre avant de la refermer, juste au cas où." Expliqua-t-elle. Il hocha la tête, familier avec les méthodes d'Unohana. "Y étiez-vous?" Demanda-t-elle.

"J'ai observé votre match avec le 3ème siège Ikkaku, oui."

"Je ne vous ai pas vu là-bas."

"J'ai préféré demeurer hors de vue afin de pouvoir mieux observer. Et vous étiez toute concentrée sur votre adversaire."

"Je ne suis pas sûre de m'être assez concentrée. Sinon, je ne serais pas ici." Soupira-t-elle.

"Je crois que vous ne vous donnez pas assez de mérite. Vous vous êtes très bien débrouillée vu la différence entre vos niveaux. Le 3ème siège Ikkaku s'est retenu juste ce qu'il fallait pour respecter les conditions imposées par le capitaine Ukitake."

"C'est ce que m'a dit Yumi."

"Et il a raison. Le 3ème siège Ikkaku n'a pas réprimer sa sauvagerie et vous avez tenu votre position malgré tout." Commenta Byakuya.

Elle détourna le regard. Aussi heureuse soit-elle de sa présence, c'était parfois dur pour elle, comme en ce moment même. Elle se sentait … disgracieuse. Et si vulnérable. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit comme ça. Mais elle avait une question qui lui démangeait le cerveau.

"Pardonnez moi de vous demander cela, mais… je ne peux m'empêcher d'être curieuse. Pourquoi êtes-vous là personnellement? Renji ou le capitaine Unohana ont dû vous dire que j'allais bien." Elle essaya de garder sa voix aussi légère que possible car elle n'avait aucune idée du genre de situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

" _Dit lui simplement la vérité._ " L'encouragea Senbonzakura. Byakuya réfléchit à ses options et décida que peut-être, pour une fois, il pouvait se le permettre.

"Je suppose que malgré leurs assurances, je voulais le confirmer de mes propres yeux." Admit-il.

Erisia écarquilla ses yeux et regarda par-dessus son épaule. La question brillait dans ses yeux mais elle n'osait pas la poser à haute voix. Elle était certaine qu'il s'agissait d'un de ces moments où il lui permettait de voir ce qui se trouvait au-delà du masque. Et elle avait peur que celui-ci se remette en place si jamais elle ne réagissait pas de la bonne manière. Il remarqua son regard et sentit le changement de son reiatsu.

"Je suis venu vérifier moi-même car j'étais inquiet." Il parlait si doucement qu'elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu. Elle cligna des yeux. Ce n'était pas de cette manière qu'il avait espéré se déclarer mais ses plans devraient attendre encore un peu. Et il n'avait pas révélé grand chose à part le fait qu'elle avait de l'importance à ses yeux. Mais au moins, c'était un début, non?

0

* * *

0

A la semaine prochaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiine! ^^


	10. Chapter 10, La fin de l'attente

Coucou tout le monde!

Hihi! Je crois que le titre du chapitre est particulièrement approprié cette fois-ci! Pour la fanfic et pour ceux qui la lisent... ^^

Et oui, je crois que vous allez beaucoup apprécié ce qui suit. Les choses bougent enfin!

Sur ce, je ne vais pas vous faire patienter plus longtemps, bonne lectuuuuuuure!

Disclaimer: Bleach est à Tite Kubo et Erisia Nakayama à CeredwenFlame.

0

* * *

0

Chapitre 10 - La fin de l'attente

Il était inquiet pour elle? Elle n'avait pas dû bien entendre. Et puis, Unohana et Renji avaient dû le tenir informer. Il l'avait mentionné d'ailleurs, non? Mais s'il s'était vraiment fait du souci, Unohana aurait dû suffir à le rassurer. C'était trop pour son cerveau. Elle ne s'était pas encore remise d'avoir dû affronter Ikkaku.

Même si Erisia avait vécu dans le manoir Kuchiki depuis son arrivée à Soul Society, elle n'avait jamais vu Byakuya aussi … ouvert avec qui que ce soit. Elle était confiante en leur amitié désormais mais là, c'était différent. Ou non? Elle avait été assez fortunée pour entrevoir des aspects de sa personnalité au manoir mais c'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait exprimer ouvertement de l'inquiétude.

Peut-être était-ce ce dont le capitaine Ukitake avait parlé. Avait-elle attendu suffisamment longtemps pour que Byakuya montre plus ouvertement ses sentiments? Ou était-ce un énorme malentendu de sa part? Ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment pour elle. Elle était encor sonnée et n'arrivait pas à étudier correctement la situation. Elle ne savait pas non plus comment réagir. Une erreur et le masque se remettrait en place comme s'il avait toujours été là et tout ce progrès n'existerait plus.

Un "Oh?" s'échappa des ses lèvres, portant une question sans même y penser. C'était tout ce qu'elle se sentait capable de dire pour le moment.

Byakuya avait senti les changements dans son reiatsu. Une myriade de sentiments allant de la confusion, prédominante, à quelque chose d'autre qu'il ne savait pas comment interpréter. Il devait admettre que malgré les 7 ans passés au manoir, elle connaissait très peu de choses sur lui à cause de sa nature taiseuse. C'était un problème qu'il devrait commencer à rectifier une fois qu'elle sortirait de la 4ème.

"Est-ce si difficile à croire?" Demanda-t-il même s'il en fit pas une pause assez longue pour lui permettre de répondre. "C'est ma propre faute, je suppose. On m'a enseigné à faire disparaître toutes réactions. Ce masque impassible est une nécessité face aux autres nobles." Commença-t-il à expliquer. Et Erisia pouvait comprendre cela. Toutes les relations de Byakuya qu'elle avait pu rencontrer semblaient attendre qu'il fasse un écart, révèle une seule information… bon, peut-être pas tous mais suffisamment pour qu'elle ne le remette pas en question.

"Mais je me suis habitué à votre présence et la maison semble maintenant peu chaleureuse lorsque vous n'y êtes pas. J'apprécie votre compagnie, Erisia. J'apprécie votre présence. Lorsque Rukia m'a informé de votre altercation avec le 3ème siège Ikkaku, une inquiétude a commencé à grandir. J'ai pu l'ignorer un moment. Je savais que vous étiez capable de lui tenir tête mais je suis également au courant du genre de dommages qu'il cause à chaque fois, même lors des entraînements. L'idée que vous puissiez être blessée ne me convenait pas et la réalité est encore plus désagréable." Expliqua-t-il.

Elle continua de l'écouter, l'observant soigneusement, impressionnée d'avoir la permission d'entrevoir ce côté de lui. "Lorsque je vous ai vu être assistée hors du terrain d'entraînement, cette inquiétude est devenue obnubilante. Et elle ne s'est pas dissipée même après avoir reçu un rapport de votre état par le capitaine Unohana elle-même et l'assurance que vous vous portiez bien. Elle ne s'est calmée que lorsque j'ai pu m'assurer de votre état de mes propres yeux."

C'était… beaucoup. C'était trop. Son cerveau faisait des roulades en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il était en train de se passer. "Je suis désolée de vous avoir causé autant de souci." DIt-elle doucement en détournant le regard. A ce moment, il semble que Byakuya décida de copier Yumi en tendant ses doigts pour l'empêcher de cacher son visage. Il la vit rougir de plus en plus et sentit son attraction grandir davantage. Mais il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses et même si le début de tout ceci se passait différemment de ce qu'il avait prévu, il y avait des limites qu'il ne franchirait pas avant d'arriver au point qu'il avait décidé. Pour l'instant, ce n'était pas le sujet.

"Ne vous excusez pas." Dit-il simplement en maintenant son regard un long moment. Il laissa finalement ses doigts glisser de son visage et se rassit sur sa chaise.

Elle bougea pour s'asseoir convenablement. Cela devenait difficile de devoir constamment regarder par-dessus son épaule. Mais au moment où elle bougea, les couvertures glissèrent et révélèrent qu'elle ne portait pas grand chose mis à part les bandages qui entouraient son torse. Au moins, ils la couvraient autant qu'une chemise moulante. Elle ramena néanmoins les couvertures sur elle une fois qu'elle réussit à s'asseoir.

"Pardonnez-moi mais.. Je suppose que… ça m'a pris complètement par surprise. Je n'en reviens toujours pas d'avoir dû me battre contre Ikkaku. Et même si.. J'espère que, peut-être.. Vous me laisseriez voir qui vous êtes derrière le masque et les titres.. Je… ce n'était qu'un espoir." Admit-elle, sa voix se bloquant à la fin.

C'était son tour d'être surpris, comme le montra le sourcil haussé. "Depuis combien de temps espériez-vous me connaître davantage?" Demanda-t-il.

Erisia baissa à nouveau le regard en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. "Depuis notre première rencontre, lorsque vous avez ouvert la porte de la pièce où Tessai m'avait déposé pour me soigner. Après la première attaque dont vous m'aviez sauvé. J'étais… attirée… Vous avez toujours été si différent des personnes avec lesquelles j'interagissais. J'étais muette parce que j'étais surprise mais pas seulement. Et comme j'ai été assez chanceuse pour pouvoir vivre chez vous, ce désir de vous connaître ne s'est pas dissipé. Les quelques aperçus que j'arrive à capturer me font seulement souhaiter en savoir encore plus." Expliqua-t-elle.

Byakuya était ébranlé par une telle information. Même si d'autres avaient pu penser cela, personne ne le lui avait jamais exprimé d'une telle manière. La dernière personne qui lui avait parlé d'une façon à peu près similaire était Hisana. Il ne sut pas quoi dire pendant un moment. Mais Senbonzakura le poussa à s'exprimer à nouveau.

"Alors, si cela vous convient et une fois que Unohana vous libère, peut-être pourrons-nous essayer d'y… remédier." Répondit-il de manière diplomatique quand bien même un sourire se reflétait dans ses yeux.

Erisia ne pût empêcher le sourire étincelant qui éclaira son visage en l'entendant. "Cela me ferait très plaisir, Byakuya." Répondit-elle. Et malgré ses blessures et ses bandages, Byakuya eut du mal à se rappeler un moment où elle avait été plus belle qu'à cet instant là. Son esprit entier était auréolé de cette joie lumineuse et elle en était resplendissante. $

"Je vais devoir prendre congé avant que le capitaine Unohana n'entame sa tournée. Je crois que la période de visite touche à sa fin et elle ne sera pas heureuse de me voir ici en train de vous empêcher de dormir. Reposez-vous bien, Erisia." Annonça-t-il doucement tout en se levant. Mais il ne s'éloigna pas tout de suite. Il prit tout d'abord sa main dans la sienne et se pencha pour y déposer un baiser … laissant Erisia assise sur son lit d'hôpital et complètement paralysée.

Ce qu'aucun des deux ne réalisait, c'est qu'Unohana avait déjà commencé sa ronde et, ayant détecté l'énergie de Byakuya, la curiosité s'était emparée d'elle. Elle avait pu apercevoir la fin de l'interaction. Elle s'éclipsa avant qu'il ne sente sa présence mais elle en avait vu et entendu suffisamment pour avoir envie de rendre visite à Ukitake.

Lorsqu'elle retourna dans la chambre d'Erisia, elle la trouva toujours assise sur son lit, ayant l'air stupéfaite. "Tout va bien, Erisia-san?" L'interrogea doucement Unohana. Sa voix sembla sortir Erisia de sa transe.

"Oh… oh, oui, tout va bien." Balbutia Erisia, une légère rougeur tintant ses joues.

"Que s'est-il passé?"

"Je, je ne devrais pas en parler." Répondit Erisia.

"Je ne trahirai pas vos confidences, Erisia-san. Si jamais vous souhaitez en parler, vous pouvez faire confiance en ma discrètion." L'assura Unohana.

"Byakuya est venu me voir." Commença Erisia, sa voix très basse et encore stupéfaite.

Unohana était très curieuse maintenant. Elle prit la chaise que le noble avait abandonné peu de temps auparavant et invita d'un geste Erisia à continuer. "Il.. a admit qu'il s'était inquiété, malgré toutes vos assurances. Il avait besoin de venir me voir pour se rassurer et .. je ne crois pas… je ne crois pas l'avoir jamais entendu exprimé son inquiétude aussi franchement depuis que je suis arrivée ici. Et c'est devenu… encore plus étrange à partir de là." Raconta Erisia avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

"Etrange comment?"

Il a mentionné qu'il s'était accoutumé à ma présence au manoir et qu'il .. appréciait ma compagnie. Et lorsque je sortirai de la 4ème, je crois qu'il veut… je ne sais pas…. Que nous commencions ensemble à… mieux nous connaître. Ça fait sept ans que je vis chez lui maintenant et je ne sais toujours pas vraiment qui il est et ce qu'il pense. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si je suis en train de rêver ou je ne sais quoi. Ça ne peut pas être réel, non?" Vérifia Erisia.

Unohana sourit. "Je ne crois pas que vous avez rêvé, Erisia-san. Je crois que le capitaine Kuchiki a atteint un point où il se sent qu'il peut commencer à agir par rapport à ce à quoi il a songé depuis un bon bout de temps."

"Que voulez-vous dire?" Demanda Erisia.

"Je crois que cela fait longtemps qu'il est attiré par vous, Erisia-san. Cependant, à cause de ses titres, ses responsabilités et les pertes qu'il a souffert jusque là, il a préféré se montrer prudent et prendre suffisamment de temps afin que l'un de vous deux ne finisse pas blessé. Et aussi afin de pouvoir respecter les attentes de son clan et de son devoir envers Soul Society. Mais je dois admettre que votre présence lui a fait le plus grand bien. Maintenant qu'il a décidé d'agir, je crois que vous verrez votre patience récompensée." Expliqua Unohana.

"Il a embrassé ma main avant de partir." Admit Erisia, toute rouge d'émotion et un peu prise de vertige.

"Alors je dirais que votre patience a vraiment été récompensée." Dit Unohana en souriant. "Vous devriez essayer de vous reposer, Erisia. Je reviendrai demain matin pour finir de soigner cette blessure, et si vous vous sentez suffisamment bien, je pourrais vous libérer. Par contre, je vous conseille de ne pas trop faire d'efforts pendant une semaine afin que les blessures puissent finir de guérir. Les muscles seront encore vulnérables pendant un moment et ce serait facile de forcer sur l'un deux."

"Je ferai de mon mieux pour que cela n'arrive pas, capitaine."

"Bien. Reposez-vous bien Erisia-san."

"Bonne nuit, capitaine Unohana." Répondit Erisia avec un sourire alors que la guérisseuse prenait congé. Erisia s'installa aussi confortablement que possible sur son ventre et le capitaine Unohana partit avoir une conversation avec un vieil ami. Qui aurait pu penser qu'un tel miracle se produirait lorsqu'Erisia recevrait une telle blessure? Elle ne trahirait pas sa promesse à Erisia mais elle pourrait tout de même rapporter ce qu'elle avait vu à Ukitake. On dirait bien que l'attente était finalement terminée.


	11. Chapter 11, Plus ou moins

Coucou tout le monde!

Héhéhé, alors, vous avez apprécié le dernier chapitre?

J'ai eu des supers commentaires, merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui se sont manifestés! Comme quoi, le secret de lecteurs contents, c'est de la romance dans l'air... ^^

Ca continue doucement mais sûrement dans ce chapitre. Et la fin est ... à mourir de rire.

Le titre de ce chapitre prendra toute sa signification à la fin. Il faut vous dire que les chapitres n'ont plus de titres depuis deux tomes, alors, pour que vous vous y retrouviez plus facilement, j'en rajoute un en fonction du contenu du chapitre.

Mais là, quand j'ai terminé de le traduire, le doute n'était pas possible! Il fallait que ce soit CE titre...

Vous verrez... hihihi! ^^

Bonne lectuuuuuure!

Disclaimer: Bleach est à Tite Kubo et Erisia Nakayama est à CeredwenFlame

0

* * *

0

Chapitre 11 - Plus ou… moins

Les jours suivant virent éclore certains changements. A la fin de la journée de travail, Byakuya pouvait être trouvé près des portes de la 13ème division, attendant Erisia. Ils rentraient ensuite ensemble au manoir parlant de choses et d'autres. Généralement, il s'agissait des événements de la journée car ils préféraient garder les autres sujets pour l'intimité de la maison. Même si leur relation progressait, ils ne voulaient pas se voir offrir des avis non demandés.

Ils étaient tous les deux conscients que les gens parlaient mais pour l'instant, comme il n'y avait aucun autre fait sur lesquels les rumeurs pouvaient se fonder, celles-ci restaient encore minimes. La plupart avait trop peur de se retrouver face au shikai de Senbonzakura pour oser dire quoi que ce soit. Encore heureux. Mais certains lançaient des spéculations dès qu'ils étaient sûrs que ni Erisia, ni Byakuya ne pouvaient les entendre.

Unohana, Ukitake et Kyoraku étaient assis à une table basse dans la salle à manger d'Ukitake à Ugendo. Les vieux amis ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'émerveiller face aux changements survenus autour d'eux. En tant que plus anciens membres du Gotei, ils avaient la plupart de ces gens grandir et réaliser leur potentiel. Unohana savait qu'Ukitake regardait Byakuya comme un neveu. Il avait toujours apprécié le jeune homme malgré l'impertinence et la fougue de celui-ci lorsqu'il était gamin.

"On dirait que la saison se réchauffe." Commenta Kyoraku en riant.

Unohana secoua la tête en riant elle-aussi. "En effet, on dirait bien que le long hiver de deuil a passé. Je commençais à me demander s'il se permettrait jamais de guérir." Observa-t-elle;

"S"il n'y avait pas eu Erisia, je ne crois pas qu'il se le serait permis aussi vite. Je ne crois pas qu'il se rappelle ce que c'est de vivre. Après la mort d'HIsana, c'est comme s'il avait oublié. Son coeur a rejoint celui de sa femme dans la tombe et seuls l'honneur et le devoir l'ont empêché de la suivre. Il était comme un somnambule marchant dans le monde. Et même s'il y arrivait, ce n'était quand même qu'un simulacre de vie. Nous l'avons tous vu s'éteindre. Mais c'est une chose heureuse que de voir une étincelle luire à nouveau dans ses yeux." Commenta Ukitake.

"C'est dommage qu'il est abandonné son côté frondeur aussi complètement. Nous pourrions faire avec un peu plus d'excitation par ici." Se moqua Kyoraku.

"Je ne suis pas sûre que son tempérament est tout-à-fait disparu, Shunsui. Il a simplement été assagi et aiguisé en un outil bien plus utile pour lui. Maintenant, seulement les personnes qu'il estime dignes de confiance peuvent voir l'étendu de sa personnalité." Expliqua Unohana avec une teinte d'amusement dans son ton.

"Et bien, inutile de s'inquiéter alors. Shun n'a pas la moindre chance de faire partie de son cercle privé." Répliqua Ukitake en riant. Kyoraku prit un air blessé avant de se joindre aux rires de ses amis.

"Tant que son caractère revient, cela m'importe peu que nous ayons une chance de le voir ou non. Je savais dès le début, lorsqu'il l'a amené voir Sasakibe, qu'il y avait quelque chose. Ça lui aura pris du temps." Commenta Kyoraku avec un sourire malicieux.

"Et évidemment, il a fallu que tu ailles réveiller la bête. Tu as de la chance qu'il ait été autant dans le déni, Shun." Se moqua Ukitake.

"Mais ça n'aurait pas été amusant autrement. Et puis, c'était très intéressant de sentir son reiatsu défendre son territoire. Qui aurait pensé qu'il en était capable?"

"Tu es vraiment éhonté, Shunsui. Rien d'étonnant à ce que Nano ait besoin de te taper sur la tête avec ses bouquins aussi souvent."

"Ma chère Nanao-chan n'a toujours pas compris ma personnalité, malheureusement. Peut-être un jour. En attendant, si ça la rend heureuse." Répondit Kyoraku en riant et haussant les épaules.

Unohana, Ukitake et Kyoraku conversèrent ainsi sur la situation de Byakuya et d'autres sujets tout au long du dîner. Bien qu'ils aient tous un avis différent là-dessus, ils pouvaient se mettre d'accord sur une chose. Il était plus que temps que cela arrive et ils étaient heureux que la situation s'améliore pour le jeune noble.

Le dîner au manoir des Kuchiki était bien moins silencieux que d'habitude et cela était en partie dû à la présence de Rukia, de retour de mission. Celle-ci allait passer un mois au Seireitei afin de se concentrer sur ses responsabilités de lieutenant. Le Capitaine Ukitake avait mis au point un programme afin qu'elle puisse se répartir entre ses devoirs de lieutenant et sa mission à Karakura. Malgré les réserves du Capitaine Commandant, le simple fait qu'un petit groupe de citadins puissent voir ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux signifiait qu'ils étaient en bien plus grand danger d'être attaqués. Il avait donc accepté qu'ils soient entraînés afin de pouvoir se défendre jusqu'à ce que la fuite soit possible. Qu'ils puissent gagner suffisamment de temps pour qu'un shinigami puisse gérer la situation.

C'était également un mouvement stratégique afin que les alliés de la Soul Society ne deviennent pas ses ennemis. Il y avait des failles partout et ils avaient déjà suffisamment de pain sur la planche sans que d'autres problèmes ne viennent s'ajouter. Rukia avait donc pour mission de prendre en charge les entraînements lorsqu'elle était assignée à Karakura. Quelques uns des autres lieutenants habitués au monde réel alternaient avec elle lorsqu'elle devait retourner à la Soul Society.

Rukia était heureuse de constater les changements s'opérant chez son frère. Le capitaine Ukitake l'avait prévenu de certaines choses, comme par exemple l'escorte que son frère offrait à Erisia dès qu'une de ses responsabilités ne l'en empêchait pas. Lors de son retour à la Soul Society, elle avait décidé de s'entretenir avec son frère, profitant d'un soir où Erisia effectuait des rondes avec la 13ème.

"Nii-sama. Je ne veux pas te déranger mais, je me demandais si tu me permettrais de parler franchement à propos de quelque chose." Commença Rukia, un peu hésitante.

"De quoi veux-tu parler, Rukia?" Demanda-t-il, curieux de savoir ce qui l'avait poussé à engager la conversation. Elle ne faisait jamais autant attention aux mots qu'elle employait et il sentait le poids de ce qui pesait dans son esprit reflété dans son reiatsu.

"Je voulais juste que tu saches qu'Hisana n'aurait jamais souhaité que tu restes seul après son décès. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs d'elle. J'étais toute petite quand elle m'a abandonnée. Mais je me rappelle qu'elle avait un esprit généreux et bon. La seule raison de mon abandon, c'est qu'elle pensait que j'aurais plus de chances de survivre comme ça. Mais ma soeur n'aurait jamais voulu que tu portes le deuil pour le restant de tes jours, Nii-sama. Elle se serait attendu à ce que tu portes deuil un moment car c'est nécessaire pour passer ensuite à autre chose. Et elle aurait voulu que tu passes à autre chose, que tu trouve à nouveau une source de bonheur." Expliqua Rukia respectueusement.

Byakuya demeura silencieux suite à ces mots. Hisana était en effet une femme au coeur d'or. Il se souvenait de ses demandes désespérées pour retrouver sa soeur. Elle avait été profondément blessée après avoir été forcée de l'abandonner. Même si cela l'avait épuisé, elle n'avait jamais abandonné ses recherches. Hisana n'avait jamais non plus hésité pour apporter son aide à qui que ce soit. Elle était aimée du personnel et s'était toujours montrée polie et plaisante envers eux. Il savait que Rukia avait raison. Même s'il connaissait Hisana mieux qu'elle, elle avait quand même bien compris la personnalité de sa soeur.

Il soupira et sentit Senbonzakura l'encourager à s'exprimer. "J'ai été en conflit avec les voeux que j'ai prononcé… et bien que je saches que tu as raison... Hisana était une très belle femme non seulement d'apparence mais aussi de coeur. Ce n'est pas aussi simple que de pousser un levier, Rukia. J'essaye. Je souhaite en savoir plus sur Erisia. Je.. je crois que j'ai considéré la présence d'Hisana ici comme une chose acquise. Elle était si calme et douce que je m'étais habitué à garder le silence. J'aimais profondément ta soeur. C'est sa douceur qui m'a attiré. Tu n'es pas la première à me dire que mes voeux se sont achevés le jour où elle est partie de ce monde." Commença-t-il, la voix basse, ses mots lents à venir. Il n'était pas doué pour s'exprimer sur les choses qui l'affectaient. Il gardait tout pour lui habituellement. Mais il parlait de plus en plus avec Erisia et il appréciait de plus en plus ces moment où ils pouvait apprendre à la connaître et lui laisser entrevoir qui il était vraiment.

Rukia quant à elle restait assise silencieusement, essayant de laisser à son frère le temps dont il avait besoin pour s'exprimer. Elle avait appris qu'en gardant le silence, elle arrivait à en apprendre plus de lui que si elle posait constamment des questions. Byakuya remarqua son silence et la curiosité dans ses yeux et lui fut reconnaissant de ne pas le presser davantage. C'était déjà assez dur comme ça.

"Sois patient avec moi, Rukia. Je n'ai pas eu le luxe de grandir avec des frères et soeurs et il m'est difficile de me confier. J'ai manqué à mes devoirs de frère et j'en suis sincèrement désolé. J'ai considéré comme dû de nombreuses choses dans ma vie et j'essaye de changer cela mais cela va me prendre du temps. Car cela en a nécessité bien plus pour forger la façade que je porte maintenant."

"Je comprends, Nii-sama. Ce n'est pas grave. Tu n'as jamais eu la possibilité de te confier à ton entourage. En tant que noble, ça aurait été dangereux et en tant que jeune capitaine, tu devais présenter une certaine image. Mais maintenant, ta position est solidement établie. Tu as prouvé ta valeur en tant que shinigami. J'aimerais que tu te sentes plus à l'aise avec moi. Mais si cela te demande du temps, je comprendrai. Tout le monde a besoin de quelqu'u avec lequel être soi-même, un endroit où ils ne seront pas jugés. La famille devrait permettre cela mais en voyant les nobles qui nous entourent, je comprends ta réticence. Alors peut-être qu'une fois que les choses seront plus… solides entre Erisia-san et toi, elle pourrait devenir cette personne pour toi?" Suggéra Rukia. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle voulait que son frère soit heureux. Et vu les quelques interactions qu'elle avait été assez chanceuse pour observer, elle savait que la présence d'Erisia était un baume au coeur de Byakuya.

Il semblait que les responsabilités de lieutenant avaient vraiment fait du bien à Rukia. Elle avait énormément mûrie et même s'il n'était pas sûr d'où lui venait une telle assurance, cela lui allait bien. "Merci Rukia. J'essaierai. Je dois reconnaître que j'ai été attiré par elle dès les tous premiers instants. Il y a quelque chose chez elle… elle est à la fois très douce et bien élevée mais il y a en elle une passion et la solidité de l'acier. Elle n'a jamais laissé sa peur la stopper. Il y a une force tranquille en elle. Elle a tout le raffinement d'un noble tout en restant ouverte à ceux qui l'entourent. Une qualité que je ne peux m'empêcher de lui envier. Elle a trouvé une harmonie que je n'ai jamais pu obtenir moi-même quand bien même j'ai eu beaucoup plus de temps pour la chercher." Expliqua-t-il en soupirant.

Rukia était sur le point d'exploser d'excitation en entendant tout ce qu'il acceptait de partager avec elle et cela se voyait dans ses yeux. Mais elle devait garder son sang-froid. Couiner comme une lycéenne ne provoquerait que son silence et elle voulait poursuivre cette conversation. Il en avait besoin. Il devait apprendre qu'il pouvait faire confiance à certaines personnes autour de lui. "La plupart de ceux qui rencontrent Erisia-san l'apprécient. Elle est honnête mais jamais cruelle lorsqu'elle donne son avis. Elle est loyale envers ses amis et cherche sans cesse à s'améliorer. Elle est encore très timide sur certains points mais elle progresse de plus en plus en tant que membre de la 13ème. Le capitaine Ukitake essaye de faire en sorte qu'elle ait tous les atouts en main pour cela. Il sait que suite aux abus qu'elle a subit en tant qu'enfant, elle a besoin d'encouragements pour se percevoir telle que nous la voyons." Commenta Rukia.

Byakuya ne pouvait qu'hocher la tête. "Je me suis entretenu avec lui sur ce sujet avant qu'elle ne quitte l'Académie.C'est un professeur très doué. Sa nature aimable lui permet d'aider tous les plus sensibles à trouver leurs propres forces. Il en a fait de même avec toi et tu es devenue un atout du Gotei. Je ne te l'ai pas dit mais je suis fier de la femme que tu es devenue, Rukia."

Rukia était abasourdie d'entendre de telles paroles et ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras. "Merci Nii-sama. Tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est important pour moi de t'entendre le dire." Admit-elle doucement. Il accepta son calin même si c'était extrêmement bizarre pour lui. Elle reprit finalement sa place, à son grand soulagement.

"Je voulais juste que tu sois plus à ton aise, Nii-sama. Erisia est une merveilleuse personne et je ne veux pas que tu perdes cette chance d'être heureux à cause d'un sentiment de remord vis-à-vis du souvenir de ma soeur. La seule chose dont tu pourrais avoir honte, c'est si tu arrêtais de vivre et essayait de la rejoindre dans la vie après celle-ci." Expliqua gentiment Rukia, essayant de sélectionner les bons mots. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment gérer ce côté de son frère mais elle devait essayer.

Il acquiesça. "Je ne souhaite pas rater cette chance, Rukia. Cela prendra du temps car je ne veux pas me précipiter. Je sais qu'elle est là depuis un certain temps mais elle a passé la plupart de ses années ici à l'Académie. Et à part cela, je n'ai pas eu l'opportunité de courtiser Hisana comme il se doit. Il y a de nombreuses choses que j'aurai dû faire mais auxquelles je n'ai pas pensé à l'époque. Je mènerai les choses comme il se doit cette fois-ci ou bien je ne ferai rien du tout."

Rukia ne s'attendait pas à entendre cela. C'était une révélation et pas des moindres. Mais elle comprenait. "Alors prends ton temps, Nii-sama. Savoure ce que ceci peut devenir et profite des étapes. Tant que tu ne te perds pas en cours de route." Dit-elle en riant légèrement. Même s'il ne rit pas, ses yeux brillèrent et il haussa le coin des lèvres.

"Je m'assurerai de ne rien manquer."

"Bien. Je devrais retourner à la 13ème. Porte-toi bien, Nii-sama." Répondit Rikia en se levant et en le saluant.

" _Je suis surpris que tu aies été aussi franc avec elle._ " Commenta Senbonzakura.

" _C'est quelque chose que j'aurais dû faire depuis son adoption au sein du clan. Je l'ai trouvée et introduite dans mon clan, comme je l'avais promis à Hisana. Mais les fois où je me suis réellement comporté comme son frère sont très rares. Ma conduite avec Rukia est une autre chose qu'il me faudra changer._ "

" _Erisia a une influence vraiment positive._ "

" _Elle mérite mieux qu'un soldat à moitié brisé._ "

" _Tu n'as jamais été brisé, maître. Tu t'es simplement perdu un moment. Mais c'est bon de voir que tu arrives enfin à sortir du labyrinthe construit par ton sens de l'honneur et du devoir._ "

" _Ils font toujours partie intégrante de moi. Mais me perdre dans les responsabilités et le travail n'a pas été la meilleur manière de gérer la situation. Cela n'a servi qu'à me cacher de la douleur et ce n'était pas une solution à mon problème, seulement un pansement temporaire._ "

" _Je suis heureux de l'entendre, maître._ "

C'était une conversation nécessaire et cela ll'avait aidé davantage à guérir de ses blessures. Ce soir là, le dîner fut très intéressant, du moins pour ceux qui pouvaient écouter la converssation. Le dîner n'avait jamais été aussi joyeux au manoir depuis la mort de la mère de Byakuya.

"L'association des femmes shinigami se retrouvera samedi prochain. Tu seras là, Erisia, non?" Demanda Rukia.

"Bien sûr. Quel sera le sujet cette fois-ci?" Vérifia Erisia.

"Oh, la routine habituel. Et puis, tout le monde est curieux de savoir ce qui se passe entre Nii-sama et toi." Taquina gentiment Rukia. Erisia vira au rose et Byakuya se concentra davantage sur la conversation.

"Ils n'ont pas besoin de s'inquiéter ni de s'impliquer dans cette affaire. Cela ne les regarde pas." Commenta Byakuya.

"Oh, elles veulent juste savoir si l'un des célibataires les plus attrayants du Seireitei est encore sur le marché ou non."

"Je n'étais pas conscient d'être 'sur le marché'. Je ne crois pas avoir jamais donné une telle impression après la mort d'Hisana." Répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Rukia se mit à rire. "C'est juste que celle qu'il te fallait n'était pas encore arrivée."

"Il n'y a encore rien à discuter et je ne voudrais pas en discuter même si c'était le cas. Certaines choses devraient ne rester qu'entre les personnes impliquées." Protesta Erisia.

"Calme toi, Eri. Je ne faisais que te taquiner. Tu devrais voir à quel point tu rougis. Je sais que quoiqu'il se passe entre Nii-sama et toi est tout neuf. Mais rien que le fait qu'il t'accompagne chaque soir en rentrant du travail a provoqué toutes sortes de conversations." Expliqua Rukia.

"Alors peut-être ne devrais-je pas venir à la prochaine réunion." Soupira Erisia.

"Sottise. Tu ne peux pas les laisser t'affecter, Eri-chan. Répond leur juste ce que tu m'as dit. Elles ne seront pas heureuses mais elles devront l'accepter. Mais je dois te prévenir que dès qu'elles auront la confirmation qu'il y a bien quelque chose entre Nii-sama et toi, quelqu'un, et sûrement Matsumoto, demandera des photos."

"Mais pourquoi demanderaient-elles une telle chose?" L'interrogea Byakuya.

"Parce que tu le réalises ou non, tu es très bel homme. Et si Erisia entre dans une relation avec toi, cela lui donnera plus d'opportunités pour te prendre en photo lorsque tu n'es pas le capitaine stoïque que tout le monde connaît. Elles ne peuvent s'empêcher d'être curieuses." Annonça Rukia en riant.

"Tu veux dire qu'elles veulent le voir dans d'autres vêtements que son uniforme?"

"Plus ou … moins." Commenta Rukia en insistant sur le dernier mot. Erisia devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

"Cela suffit Rukia." La réprimanda Byakuya.

Le dîner continua à peu près normalement après le choix de conversation de Rukia. Et Byakuya participait de plus en plus à la conversation. Mais parfois, les sujets de conversation de Rukia lui faisaient se demander pourquoi exactement est-ce qu'il cherchait à mieux connaître sa soeur.


	12. Chapter 12, Souvenirs

Coucou tout le monde!

Alors les deux chapitres précédents vous ont plus?

On n'a pas de Byakuya ici, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il reviendra bientôt.

Par contre, j'ai traduit ce chapitre là à toute vitesse alors je m'excuse d'avance si jamais il y a des grosses fautes de frappe ou d'accord.

Pardoooon!

Bonne lecture quand même et s'il y a des fautes trop flagrantes, dites le moi et je rééditerai le chapitre.

Bise!

Disclaimer: Bleach est la création de Tite Kubo et Erisia nakayama celle de CeredwenFlame.

0

* * *

0

Chapitre 12 - Souvenirs

La réunion suivante de l'association des femmes shinigami fut en effet intéressante.

"Alooors, Eri-chan." Commença Matsumoto.

"Oui?"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre un certain capitaine et toi?"

"Je ne sais vraiment pas de quoi vous parlez." Répondit calmement Erisia. Elle avait réfléchi à comment gérer la situation depuis que Rukia l'avait prévenu. Maintenant qu'elle était préparée, elle était bien plus calme que lorsque Rukia lui avait posé ce genre de questions.

"Sottises, Eri-chan. Un certain nombre d'entre nous a vu le capitaine Kuchiki t'escorter jusqu'au manoir après le boulot. Il parle même avec toi, ce qui relève du miracle. Il doit y avoir quelque chose."

"Nous habitons au même endroit. Pourquoi serait-ce si étrange?"

"Parce qu'il n'a commencé ça que très récemment. Et il doit revenir sur ses pas pour te chercher à la 13ème." Remarqua Matsumoto.

"Je crois que Rukia peut témoigner que Byakuya-sama a essayé de converser plus fréquemment avec son entourage. Qui pourrait le blâmer de choisir de commencer avec sa soeur et la jeune femme qui partage son toit?" Contra Erisia.

"C'est vrai. Nii-sama essaye d'être plus abordable. Et depuis les évènements sur la colline du Sokyoku, il essaye de communiquer davantage avec moi aussi bien qu'avec ses proches. Je pense que c'est une bonne chose. Surtout lorsqu'on voit que le manque de communication a provoqué l'aveuglement général de la Soul Society face aux défections." Expliqua Rukia.

Matsumoto fronça les sourcils en direction. "Il y a forcément quelque chose." Protesta-t-elle.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto, même si c'était vrai, je ne le révélerai jamais. Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne. Je crois que certains sujets devraient n'être abordés qu'entre les personnes directement concernées. Et si jamais il y avait quelque chose de plus que de simples spéculations en train de se balader, je suis certaine que vous seriez la première au courant." Répliqua calmement Erisia.

Matsumoto essaya d'argumenter mais se fit taire par le capitaine Unohana.

"Qu'est-ce que t'en a à faire de toute façon, Matsumoto? Tout l'monde sait Qu'Eri-chan est à Byakushi d'puis qu'elle est arrivée. C'est pas une nouvelle." Yachiru se mit à rire.

Matsumoto se tourna vers la petite présidente de l'association. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Yachiru?"

Celle-ci rit de plus belle. "T'as vraiment pas l'oeil, hein? Pff! J'savais qu'il l'aimait bien depuis la soirée pour son départ à l'Académie. En fait, ça a fait que l'confirmer. J'm'en doutais dès qu'j'ai su qu'il la laissait vivre au manoir. Ça fait fait quoi? 7 - 8 ans maintenant? T'es vraiment lente à la détente Matsumoto. J'vois pas c'que ça a de si important, de toute façon. Byakushi a le droit d'être heureux lui aussi. Et on peut pas dire qu'il l'a été pendant un long moment avant qu'Eri-chan ne débarque." Expliqua-t-elle.

Toutes les participantes étaient choquées en entendant cela et surtout en réalisant de qui l'information venait. La plupart d'entre elles avaient accordé peu d'importance à Yachiru pour une multitude de raisons. Elle avait beau être lieutenant, la balle rose d'énergie sans limite ne semblait pas faire attention à ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle à moins qu'il ne s'agisse de bonbons ou d'une bataille. Elles allaient devoir se montrer plus prudentes à côté du lieutenant miniature.

"C'est une information très intéressante, Yachiru." Commenta Unohana.

Yachiru haussa les épaules. "Pas ma faute si vous oubliez qu'chuis lieutenant moi aussi. Et pas juste parc'que Ken-chan le voulait. Il est d'venu cap'taine par combat mais ça pas été pareil pour moi. J'ai dû mérité ma position. Personne n'en a parlé parce que c'était pas croyable. C'est plus facile de laisser croire que personne n'a osé dire à Ken-chan que j'pouvais pas être son lieutenant. Mais chuis pas si différente de shiro-kun, vous savez. Il a l'air d'un gosse aussi mais il s'bat pas comme un. C'est pas parc'que j'ai pas grandi encore que j'comprend pas c'qui s'passe autour de moi. Réfléchissez. J'vis dans la 11ème. J'ai vu des trucs qu'aucun gosse ne devrait voir. Mais ça m'a jamais dérangé." Expliqua-t-elle.

Son raisonnement était excellent… et effrayant. Elles devraient toutes se montrer plus prudentes autour d'elle.

"Finalement, tu aurais dû aller à la deuxième division. Tu as le talent qu'il faut pour." Commenta Nanao en riant.

"Pourquoi est-c'que j'voudrais aller à la division d'espionnage. Oh, j'peux être discrète. C'est comme ça que j'ai creusé tous mes tunnels sans que Byakushi me repère. Mais ils s'battent pas beaucoup et ça, ça m'convient pas. J'reste là où j'suis. Merci!"

Le reste de la réunion s'écoula rapidmeent et bientôt, Rukia et Erisia se retrouvèrent à nouveau seules à part pour les serviteurs de la propriété.

"Merci de m'avoir soutenu, Rukia." Commenta Erisia.

"Il n'y a pas de problème, c'est à ça que servent les amis! Et puis, Nii-sama préfèrerait que les gens ne se mêlent pas trop de ses affaires de toute façon." Répondit Rukia en haussant les épaules.

"On dirait que nous avons toutes sous-estimé Yachiru." Remarqua Erisia en riant.

"On dirait bien, hein? Elle est bien plus intelligente que nous pensions. Il va falloir qu'on fasse attention à ce qu'on dit autour d'elle maintenant."

"Je n'en suis pas si sûre, Rukia. Tu l'as entendu. Elle se doutait de quelque chose depuis le départ. Mais c'est la première fois qu'elle en parle. On dirait qu'elle est douée pour garder les secrets."

Il faut dire qu'elle t'aime bien et Yachiru est très loyale envers ses amis. Et puis, elle a toujours apprécié Nii-sama aussi. Personne ne sait pourquoi. Je crois qu'elle a dû avoir un petit crush enfantin sur lui à un l'a dit elle aussi. Avant ton arrivée, il n'était pas très heureux et il a évolué progressivement depuis que tu vis à la Soul Society." Remarqua Rukia.

Erisia réfléchit un moment à ce qu'elle venait de dire. "Je n'ai fait que lui offrir des bonbons une fois, et je me suis entrainée un peu avec elle aussi. Et de quelle manière est-ce que Byaluya a changé?" Demanda-t-elle.

Rukia eut un petit rire. "Ça va plus loin que ça pour Yachiru. Quoique lui offrir des bonbons a dû aider un peu aussi. Mais surtout, tu ne la traites pas comme un enfant. J'arrive pas à croire que tu aies accepté de te battre contre elle par contre. Tu la traites comme si elle était comme toi ou moi. Beaucoup de shinigamis la traitent comme une gamine. ET tu es devenue une amie de Yumichika et elle l'a toujours respecté. Et tu as tenu tête face à Ikkaku. Tu n'es pas une guerrière comme les membres de la 11ème mais il y a plusieurs aspects dans ta personnalité qui ont rendu cette amitié possible et tu n'as fait que la solidifier toutes ces années." Expliqua Rukia.

Erisia n'y avait jamais réfléchi de cette manière. Elle n'en avait jamais pris conscience. La seule chose qu'elle avait faite volontairement, c'était de tenir tête à Ikkaku. "Je n'y avais vraiment pas réflé suppose que malgré son apparence, j'ai conscience que c'est un lieutenant et et je l'ai traité de la même façon que j'aimerais que l'on se comporte envers moi. Nous ne nous battions pas vraiment ensemble, c'était plus un jeu qu'autre chose car elle sait que je ne fais pas partie de la 11ème."

Rukia hocha la tête. "Et tu te demandes pourquoi les gens t'apprécient autant." Elle rit. "Quant à Nii-sama, tu vis avec lui, tu aurais dû remarqué, non?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Je n'ai pas de base de comparaison. Je ne sais pas comment il se comportait avant d'arriver ici." Remarqua Erisia. Rukia reconnut qu'elle avait raison.

"Et bien, il était bien plus froid. Bien plus le noble et le capitaine. Mais tout ce poids qui pesait sur ses épaules depuis des année s'est allégé lentement. J'ai même aperçu son sourire lorsque tu es à proximité. Son regard s'adoucit parfois quand tu parles. Il guérit peu à peu et tu en voies maintenant les résultats. Il essaye de mieux te connaître, il veut te courtiser comme il faut. Et il essaye d'être plus... bavard avec moi et quelques autres personnes." Expliqua Rukia.

"Je suis encore surprise par tout ça. J'ai l'impression parfois d'être dans un rêve et que lorsque je me réveillerai, le monde sera un peu plus terne." Observa Erisia.

"Ne t'en fais pas. Nous nous sommes tous aperçus depuis un moment que tu aimais Nii-sama. Je suis juste heureuse qu'il soit enfin assez confortable pour pouvoir retourner cette affection. Ça va prendre du temps mais ça a déjà commencé. La meilleure preuve, c'est tout ce qu'il essaye de faire pour mieux te connaître."

Erisia hocha la tê avait un peu rougi mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Rukia se contenta de lui donner un coup d'épaule et lui offrit un sourire. Elle était ravie de voir son frère et Erisia aussi heureux.

"Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te complimenter pour ton combat contre Ikkaku. Le capitaine Ukitake l'a fait enregistré afin que tu puisse le revoir et noter tes erreurs si jamais tu le souhaite. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu être là mais j'avais reçu un rapport la veille qui signalait de gros hollows dans Karakura. Et même si l'entraînement avance bien, je ne voulais pas nos 'citoyens combattants' avec Ichigo comme seul support." Elle rit.

"Ichigo est aussi mauvais que ça?" Demanda Erisia.

"Non, vraiment pas. Entre lui, Ishida et Chad, ils peuvent se débrouiller sans problème sans que j'ai besoin d'intervenir. Orihime répare la plupart des dégâts. Ichigo est quelqu'un de très puissant et entêté. Et il n'arrêtera pas de se battre pour protéger ses amis tant que quelque chose n'arrivera pas à le tuer. C'est juste sa manière d'être. Mais il est de mon devoir de m'assurer que tout se passe bien alors quand je reçois une alerte, je dois au moins vérifier la situation. Et ce n'était pas un problème banal. Nous n'avons pas vu autant de hollows aussi puissants dans un même endroit au même moment depuis pas mal d'années. Je crois que la guerre va prendre de l'ampleur." Rukia soupira.

"Tu aimes Ichigo, n'est-ce pas?" Vérifia Erisia.

Rukia fut surprise par la question. Puis haussa les épaules. "Il n'arrête pas de me poser des problèmes mais je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi compatissant. Il est obstiné comme pas possible. Même quand la situation est désespérée, s'il pense qu'il peut sauver quelqu'un et qu'il doit se sacrifier pour ça, il le fera." Rukia eut un petit rire.

Erisia sourit. "Donc, tu l'aimes. Il sait?"

"Je ne suis pas sûre de ce qu'Ichigo sait ou ne sait pas. On… on ne parle jamais de telles choses. Mais il s'est précipité à la Soul Society et a confronté Nii-sala et la plupart du Gotei pour me sauver alors qu'il me connaissait à peine. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme lui." Admit Rukia.

"Je crois que vous devriez en parler. Être sur la même page. Je sais qu'avec la guerre, personne ne sait comment ça va se terminer. Mais est-ce que tu ne préférerais pas savoir que tu avais quelque chose de merveilleux, même si ça n'a duré que peu de temps, plutôt que te demander ce qui aurait pu se passer?" L'interrogea Erisia.

Rukia dut y réfléchir un bon moment. Et elle soupira. "Tu as raison, Eri-chan, comme d'habitude. Oui, j'aime Ichigo. Il est aussi têtu qu'une mule par moment. Mais il ferait n'importe quoi pour sa famille et ses amis. Il est fort et loyal et.. pas laid à regarder non plus." Admit-elle en riant.

"Je l'ai rencontré une fois durant un exercice de l'Académie dans le Monde Réel. Savais-tu que nos mères étaient amies?"

"Je crois que tu me l'avais dit à un moment."

"Je me souviens quand j'avais 5 ans, Masaki venait d'avoir Ichigo. Ils étaient rentré à la maison depuis quelques jours. Maman et moi sommes allées les visiter et j'étais assise sur le canapé. Masaki a déposé le bébé dans mes genoux. Il était tout tranquille. Il m'a juste regardé en faisant une risette. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire. Masaki m'a dit que je serais une merveilleuse grande soeur pour Ichigo. Et quelqu'un a pris une photo. C'était une femme très gentille et chaleureuse. Et puis, la situation s'est détériorée avec ma famille. Maman a essayé de nous soutenir financièrement après la mort de mon père. Et nous avons vu les kurosaki de moins en moins souvent. Puis, Masaki est morte à son tour, puis ma mère et c'était fini. Je n'ai pas osé retourner les voir. Mr Kurosaki était toujours très gentil mais les voir m'aurait rappelé ma mère et je n'en étais pas capable." Expliqua Erisia.

Rukia écoutait attentivement. "Tu devrais essayer de renouer des liens avec eux peut-être. Ou juste commencer avec Ichigo. Tu sais, après cette bataille dans le monde réel, il est rentré à la maison et a demandé à son père de voir les albums photos. Tu es un lien vers sa mère. Et je crois qu'il aimerait renouer une amitié avec toi." Remarqua Rukia. Ichigo et elle en avaient parlé après qu'elle ait expliqué la situation unique d'Erisia au gang de Karakura.

"Ça me ferait plaisir. Je culpabilise un peu de ne pas avoir été la grande soeur que Masaki souhaitait pour lui. Et je ne crois pas qu'aucun de nous puisse se plaindre d'avoir déjà trop d'amis." Remarqua Erisia.

"C'est compréhensible que tu aies cherché à te distancer. Du peu que je sache, on dirait que cette famille a été votre source principale de bonheur pour ta mère et toi. Et les revoir sans ta mère devait être très dur pour toi auparavant. Mais tu as le temps de remédier à la situation maintenant."

"Alors, je m'y efforcerai… lorsque j'aurai l'occasion de rencontrer Ichigo plus longtemps que juste quelques minutes." Assura Erisia en souriant.


	13. Chapter 13, Rendez-vous

Hello tout le monde!

Et voilà le chapitre suivant.

La situation n'arrête pas d'évoluer en ce moment, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire! Vous allez voir...

Un gros, gros merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des commentaires, des messages privés, me mettent en favori ou en alerte, ça me fait très plaisir et ça m'encourage à traduire à temps la suite! ^^

Eclipse1995, Jadeisa31, Saraelys, Nikkouyoku, Mlle Raleuse, vous êtes des anges!

Sur ce, bonne lecture et à la prochaine!

Disclaimer: Bleach est la création de Tite Kubo et Erisia Nakayama celle de CeredwenFlame. Je ne tire aucun profit de ces traductions.

0

* * *

0

Chapitre 13 - Rendez-vous

Cela faisait près d'un mois que Byakuya l'escortait chaque soir au manoir et ils se confiaient de plus en plus. Byakuya décida qu'il était temps de passer à quelque chose de plus officiel. Il voulait toujours avancer à petits pas mais la situation avait suffisamment progressé pour permettre ce qu'il avait à l'esprit. Il s'enquit poliment de l'emploi du temps d'Erisia auprès d'Ukitake et après avoir vérifié qu'elle ne serait pas de patrouille, il commença à mettre en marche ses plans.

Après avoir mis en place certaines choses, il approcha Erisia, sachant qu'elle était à la 13ème et avait un peu de temps avant ses prochaines responsabilités. "Avez-vous quelque chose de prévu vendredi prochain?" Demanda-t-il.

Erisia réfléchit un moment. "Non, je n'aurai pas de patrouilles et mes amis et moi nous retrouverons samedi prochain pour notre entraînement. Akane doit patrouiller vendredi. Pourquoi?"

Il sourit. C'était un petit sourire, rien de bien apparent mais il était là tout de même. "Me ferez-vous l'honneur de m'accompagner pour dîner et visiter le festival vendredi soir?" Demanda-t-il doucement.

Erisia ne put s'empêcher de rougir et il lui fallut quelques battements de coeur avant de retrouver sa voix. "Je.. cela me ferait très plaisir." Dit-elle en bégayant un peu. Il s'inclina légèrement devant elle et prit sa main pour l'embrasser. Il la laissa alors à son travail mais elle demeura clouée au sol dans la cour de la 13ème.

Le 3ème siège Kotetsu la remarqua et s'approcha. "Tout va bien, Erisia-san?" Erisia reprit ses esprits en l'entendant.

"Oh, oui… oui, tout va très bien. Est-ce que le lieutenant Kuchiki est déjà repartie dans le monde des vivants?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Non, elle ne doit y retourner que dimanche, à moins d'une urgence." Répondit Kotetsu.

"Est-elle dans son bureau?"

"Oui, pourquoi?"

"Je viens de me rappeler que je dois lui parler de quelque chose. C'est tout." Répondit Erisia en souriant. "Merci, Kotetsu-san."

Erisia se dirigea vers le bureau en question et toqua. Rukia et Ukitake étaient tous les deux présents et tous deux étaient très curieux de savoir pourquoi le reiatsu d'Erisia était aussi brillant.

"Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose, Erisia-san?" Demanda Ukitake.

"Je me demandais si je pourrais parler avec Rukia-san un moment." Répondit-elle en souriant poliment.

"Bien sûr, Eri-chan. Qu'y a-t-il?" S'exclama Rukia.

Erisia regarda un moment le capitaine Ukitake puis de nouveau Rukia. "Il ne dira rien à personne, Erisia, tu le sais." L'assura Rukia. "Maintenant, qu'est-ce qui te fais encore plus briller que Yumichika?" Demanda-t-elle en riant.

Erisia rougit et baissa la tête tout en se dirigeant vers le bureau de Rukia. "Il m'a invité à dîner et au festival vendredi soir." Expliqua-t-elle d'une voix excitée. Rukia et Ukitake étaient tous les deux surpris en entendant ça. Bien qu'ils espèrent que Byakuya se décide à un moment ou à un autre, ils ne pensaient pas que ce serait si tôt.

"C'est une magnifique nouvelle, Erisia-san. Je suis heureux pour vous deux. Et même, je pense que vous devriez partir un peu plus tôt vendredi afin d'avoir le temps de vous préparer pour cet événement." Lui proposa Ukitake en souriant. Il était on ne peut plus heureux qu'Erisia et Byakuya prennent enfin le pas au lieu de tourner poliment l'un autour de l'autre.

"Oh, merci Monsieur. Mais je ne devrais pas. Ce ne serait pas juste et si je me fais aider, je n'aurai pas besoin de temps supplémentaire." Répondit rapidement Erisia.

Ukitake sourit. "Ne vous en faites pas, Erisia-san. Je suis simplement heureux que Byakuya se décide. Et votre premier rendez-vous est une occasion qui ne se répétera jamais. Vous devriez pouvoir profiter de chacune des étapes au lieu de vous presser." Expliqua-t-il.

Erisia s'inclina respectueusement. "Alors, avec votre permission, Monsieur, je terminerai un heure plus tôt vendredi." Accepta-t-elle.

"Une heure plus tôt, très bien." Confirma-t-il en souriant. Elle ne se doutait pas à quel point il était heureux de les voir ainsi, avec Byakuya qui acceptait enfin de sortir de son isolement.

Erisia perdit son sourire lorsqu'elle réalisa une complication. Elle vivait avec Byakuya et se préparerait donc au manoir. Rukia remarqua son trouble. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Eri-chan?" S'enquit-elle.

"Et bien, je viens de réaliser que je devrais me préparer au manoir. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il me voit tout de suite. Je, je possède un deuxième kimono que personne n'a encore jamais vu. J'attendais la bonne occasion pour le porter. Et je veux garder la surprise pour Byakuya." Expliqua-t-elle.

"Tu peux te préparer ici, si tu veux. Demande simplement à Yuriko d'apporter tes vêtements ici en fin de journée. Il y a plusieurs pièces que tu pourra utiliser. Souviens-toi que tu as une chambre qui t'es attribuée dans les baraquaments de la 13ème, comme pour tous les autres membres de la division." Lui rappela Rukia.

"Hmm. J'apporterai tout ce qu'il faut ici vendredi alors et je demanderai à Yuriko si elle peut m'aider à me préparer. Si je m'y prend à temps, Byakuya ne s'en rendra même pas compte. Il quitte le manoir plus tôt que moi. Je l'accompagne de temps à autre mais pas à chaque fois. Je lui dirai simplement que je dois aller aider Akane et qu'il peut partir sans moi." Réfléchit-elle.

"Tu n'aimes pas mentir, Erisia, alors pourquoi maintenant?" L'interrogea Rukia.

"Tu as raison. Je déteste ça mais là, c'est très innocent, juste pour préparer une surprise. Et de toute façon, je devrais passer à la quatrième pour mettre Akane au courant." Elle se mit à rire. "Donc, pas un mensonge. Mais je en sais pas trop quoi faire d'autre. J'ai le kimono mais je veux vraiment faire un effort. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que quelqu'un comme Byakuya m'invite à sortir." Commenta-t-elle.

Son capitaine et son lieutenant remarquèrent tous les deux qu'elle parlait d'elle d'une manière presque dénigrante. Mais ils le laissèrent passer pour l'instant. "Erisia-san, si jamais cela ne vous gêne pas, vous pourriez demander à Yumichika de vous aider. Il est bien connu pour son… amour de la beauté. Et je suis sûr qu'il sera heureux de vous aider. Et je ne pense pas qu'il parte en commérage si jamais vous lui en parlez." Suggéra Ukitake.

"Oh, je n'y avais pas pensé. Mais vous avez raison. Il sera probablement aux anges de pouvoir m'aider." Erisia se mit à rire. "J'irai le voir ce soir pour lui demander au moins son avis. Mais il va peut-être vouloir que je lui montre le kimono afin qu'il puisse me donner de meilleurs conseils. Mais s'il m'aide à me préparer comme il faut pour cette occasion, cela ne me dérangera pas trop." Réfléchit-elle.

"Je suis vraiment heureuse pour Nii-sama et toi, Eri-chan."

"Merci Rukia. Bon, je devrais retourner aux jardins. Il est temps de nourrir les papillons. Merci à tous les deux." Annonça Erisia avant de s'incliner et de prendre congé. Elle se dirigea vers les jardins et termina ses corvées de la journée. Rukia et Ukitake discutèrent un peu des événements avant de retourner à leur travail, le moral bien plus haut que d'habitude. Toute lueur de joie devait être chérie durant ce temps de guerre et ils en étaient bien conscients tous les deux.

Une fois son travail achevé, elle quitta la division. Byakuya l'attendait comme à l'accoutumée.

"Me pardonneriez-vous si je vous demandais de rentrer au manoir sans moi? J'ai quelques choses à prévoir pour vendredi soir et je ne suis pas sûre d'en avoir le temps si je ne m'en occupe pas maintenant." Expliqua Erisia. Ce n'était pas un mensonge, elle ne savait vraiment pas si elle allait en avoir le temps les autres soirs avec les patrouilles et autres responsabilités.

Byakuya lui sourit. "Cela ne me dérange pas. Je comprends très bien que vous vouliez profiter d'une soirée libre pour vous occuper de vos propres affaires. Je vous retrouverai au manoir pour le dîner alors." Il s'inclina et la quitta.

Elle était contente qu'il n'est pas posé de questions ou insister pour l'accompagner, cela aurait singulièrement compliqué les choses. Dès qu'il sortit de son champ de vision, elle se dirigea vers la 11ème. Kenpachi était en train d'entraîner les nouvelles recrues avec Yachiru perchée sur son épaule, comme d'habitude. La petite lieutenante aux cheveux roses ne tarda pas à remarquer son amie.

"Eri-chan? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène?" Demanda-t-elle tout en reprenant contact avec le sol d'un bond bien mesuré.

"Je dois parler à Yumi. Saurais-tu où il se trouve, Yachiru?"

Celle-ci réfléchit un moment. "Il devrait être dans l'terrain d'entraînement du fond avec Ikkaku. Ils s'entraînent toujours à cette heure-là." Répondit-elle.

"Merci, Yachiru. Ça ne te dérange pas si je vais le chercher?"

La lieutenante miniature se mit à rire. "Pas du tout, Eri-chan. Ça doit être super important pour que t'ailles le voir sans craindre cette boule de billard."

"En effet. Peut-être pourrais-je t'en parler tout à l'heure. Mais je dois d'abord aller voir Yumi."

"Okay. Faut j'retourne aider Ken-chan avec l'entraînement de toute façon." Répliqua joyeusement Yachiru tout en bondissant vers son perchoir favori.

Erisia entreprit de rejoindre l'arrière de la division et elle y trouva en effet Ikkaku et Yumi en train de combattre. Elle commençait à avoir l'habitude de ce genre de vue. "Yumi? Aurais-tu quelques minutes? J'aurais besoin de te demander quelque chose. En privé, de préférence." Appela Erisia.

Ikaku arborra son sourire carnassier mais fut stoppé avant de pouvoir dire quoique ce soit par Yumi. Celui-ci avait profité de sa distraction pour l'envoyer brouter la terre. "Bien sûr, Eri-chan. Suis-moi, je connais un endroit où nous serons tranquille."

"Hé, et notre match alors?" Se plaignit Ikkaku tout en essuyant son uniforme.

"Nous pourrons reprendre à mon retour." Lui lança Yumi par-dessus son épaule tout en prenant la main d'Erisia. Il la conduisit au loin avec le shunpo avant qu'Ikkaku n'ait l'idée de les suivre. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à son terrain favori, celui où il avait d'ailleurs formé Erisia.

"Désolé pour ce départ précipité mais je pensais préférable qu'Ikkaku ne nous suive pas." Déclara Yumi en riant. "Alors, de quoi as-tu besoin, Eri-chan?" Demanda-t-il.

"D'abord, je dois te demander de garder ce que je vais te dire sous le sceau de la confidence. Tu comprendras une fois que je t'aurai expliqué, mais je t'en prie Yumi… C'est une situation fragile et si jamais ça s'ébruitait, j'ai peur que cela gâche tout." L'implora Erisia. Yumi vit à quel poit elle était sérieuse et sincère. Il se demanda de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir mais i savait garder les secrets.

"Bien sûr, Erisia. Tu as ma parole." Répondit-il sérieusement. Cela en valait la peine, juste pour découvrir ce qui l'avait poussé à chercher son aide.

"J'ai été invitée pour un dîner et une sortie au festival vendredi soir. Et même si Yuriko pourra m'aider avec le kimono, je me demandais si tu pourrais m'aider à … faire la meilleure impression possible." Commença-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Yumi ne put s'empêcher de sourire. "Le capitaine Kuchiki s'est enfin décidé à te demander un rendez-vous, hein, Eri-chan?"

Erisia ne put s'empêcher de rougir tout en hochant la tête. Yumi avait l'air radieux. "Bien sûr que je vais t'aider à former la plus magnifique image pour cette occasion. Où est-ce que tu comptes te préparer et est-ce que je peux voir le kimono que tu compte porter vendredi?" Demanda-t-il.

"Je me préparerai à la 13ème afin de garder la surprise le plus longtemps possible." Répondit-elle. "Et oui, je compte amener le kimono là-bas dès demain. Comme ça, je n'aurais plus à m'en inquiéter d'ici vendredi. Je… je dois admettre que j'avais garder ce kimono pour une occasion juste comme celle-là. Je pensais parfois que je n'aurais jamais l'opportunité de le porter. Je suis heureuse de m'être trompée." Dit-elle en riant.

"Quand pourras-tu me le montrer?" Vérifia-t-il.

"Et bien. Je dois déjeuner demain avec le capitaine Ukitake. C'est une habitude que nous avons prise. La plupart du temps, je rejoins Renji et Byakuya à la 6ème mais deux fois par semaine, je tiens compagnie à mon capitaine." Expliqua-t-elle.

"Bien, alors demande au capitaine de te laisser quelques minutes à la fin du déjeuner pour que nous puissions voir ce fameux kimono que tu as gardé secret si longtemps." Lui suggéra Yumi avec un grand sourire.

"D'accord. Un énorme merci, Yumi. Je veux juste que ce moment soit spécial. Et je veux me faire belle. Je sais que la beauté est un art pour toi et j'espérais que tu puisses m'aider."

"Bien sûr, Eri-chan. Il faut que je reprenne mon combat avec Ikkaku maintenant, avant qu'il ne vienne nous chercher. Tu devrais essayer de rester sereine et de tout préparer à l'avance afin que tu n'aies plus à t'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit le jour-même, si ce n'est te préparer et profiter de ta soirée." Lui conseilla-t-il avant de placer un baiser platonique sur sa joue et de rejoindre Ikkaku.

Erisia rit en le voyant partir rapidement. Il y avait quelque chose chez Yumi qu'elle avait toujours apprécier. C'était une personnalité unique. Même si elle avait été très intimidée au départ à l'idée d'être formée par un membre de la 11ème, elle avait appris qu'il y avait bien plus chez Yumi simplement que la façade qu'il présentait au monde. Elle était heureuse de le compter parmi ses amis. Surtout maintenant qu'il allait l'aider à apporter la dernière touche à la tenue de vendredi soir.

Elle essaya de se calmer et de ne pas y penser un moment. Elle devait encore s'occuper de quelques détails et voulait s'assurer de rentrer à temps pour pouvoir dîner avec Byakuya.


	14. Chapter 14, Confiance

Hello, hello.

Je ne m'attarde pas. J'ai une semaine infernale.

Merci pour tous les commentaires et à la semaine prochaine qui sera pas du gâteau non plus en terme d'emploi du temps.

Bise et bonne lecture à tous.

0

* * *

0

Chapitre 14 - Confiance

Ça avait été très facile de contourner Byakuya afin qu'il ne pose pas de questions sur le grand sac qu'elle avait pris avec elle ce matin. Il comprenait qu'elle avait envie de partager la nouvelle avec son amie avant le début du travail, étant donné qu'elle n'en avait pas eu le temps la veille. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir même si elle ne lui avait dit qu'une partie de la vérité. Vivre avec Rukia lui avait enseigné qu'il valait mieux les laisser garder quelques secrets par moment.

Erisia se dirigea vers la 4ème avec la housse à vêtement soigneusement placée sur son bras et un petit sac annexe contenant tout ce dont elle aurait besoin pour se préparer. Akane s'étonna de la voir ainsi chargée. "C'est quoi tout ce bardas, Eri-chan?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Oh, c'est pour vendredi. Je me préparerai à la 13ème et je pensais que ce serait plus simple de tout amener là-bas dès aujourd'hui."

"Qu'est-ce-qui se passe vendredi?"

"J'ai été invitée à dîner et au festival…" Partagea Erisia avec un large sourire.

Akane cligna des paupières. "Est-ce que tu-sais-qui t'a finalement invitée?" Vérifia Akane, essayant de retenir son excitation.

Erisia hocha la tête en riant. "Oui, il l'a fait."

Akane eut un cri de joie et fit un calin à son amie, en évitant d'écraser la housse. "Oh mon Dieu, il était temps! Je suis si heureuse pour toi, Eri. Si seulement je n'étais pas de patrouille ce soir là! J'aurais pu aller te voir au festival. Tu me raconteras tout et prends des photos, je veux voir ce que tu caches dans cette housse." S'écria-t-elle en riant.

"Merci Akane. Je voulais juste partager la bonne nouvelle avec toi. Je devrais retourner au travail maintenant. Mais il faut que je demande au capitaine Ukitake si il accepterait de garder toutes mes affaires dans son bureau. Je veux m'assurer que rien ne va leur arriver." Expliqua-t-elle.

"Vas-y. Rha la la, tu es une vraie veinarde, Eri. J'espère que tu t'amuseras bien et n'oublie pas de tout me raconter après coup!" Akane rit à nouveau tout en la quittant pour reprendre le boulot. Erisia se dirigea à son tour vers sa division et toqua à la porte du bureau.

"Entrez." Invita Ukitake joyeusement.

"Bonjour Capitaine. Je me demandais s'il était possible de garder mes affaires ici. Je ne voudrais pas que quoi que ce soit les abîme." Expliqua doucement Erisia.

"Est-ce le kimono que vous avez l'intention de porter vendredi?" Demanda-t-il.

"En effet."

"Bien sûr que vous pouvez le laisser ici. Je comprends vos inquiétudes. Les kimonos sont des affaires précieuses."

"Celui-ci l'est encore plus. Ma grand-mère l'a confectionné. Elle a également fabriqué celui qui ressemble à une nuit étoilée. C'est une bonne chose que j'ai la même taille que ma mère car ils ont été faits pour elle au départ. Mais, je gardais celui-ci pour une occasion bien particulière, une occasion comme celle-ci."

"Puis-je le voir?" Demanda Ukitake.

"Et bien, si vous pouvez attendre jusqu'à la fin du déjeuner, Yumi voulait le voir lui aussi. Et si ça ne vous dérange pas qu'il vienne y jeter un oeil ici, vous pourrez le voir tous les deux à ce moment. Et Rukia aussi si jamais elle est présente." Expliqua-t-elle.

Ukitake ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait pensé à tout et son reiatsu était presque en train de chanter. Rien ne le réjouissait autant que de voir son entourage heureux. "Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, j'ai proposé moi-même mon aide. J'ai hâte de le voir. Au fait, vous pourriez même l'inviter à se joindre à nous pour le déjeuner. Cela faciliterait les choses. Pourquoi ne déposez-vous pas vos affaires dans ce placard? Elles ne dérangeront personne et resteront en sécurité." Suggéra-t-il en pointant du doigt vers un placard mural auquel elle n'avait jamais prêté attention auparavant. Hochant la tête, elle y accrocha la housse, positionnant son sac juste en-dessous. Il y avait peu d'affaires dans le placard en question. Un haori de rechange et quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à bien distinguer mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

"Heu, bien sûr. Si ça ne vous dérange pas. Je pourrais le lui dire tout en allant déposer les fichiers d'aujourd'hui à la 10ème, si cela vous convient."

"Ce sera parfait. Je devrais en avoir terminé avec les dossiers d'ici la fin de l'entraînement matinal." Assura Ukitake en souriant. Erisia hocha la tête et le remercia avant de prendre congé pour rejoindre l'entraînement.

Une fois celui-ci achevé, elle retourna au bureau pour ramasser la pile de dossiers. Elle ne savait toujours pas ce sur quoi il travaillait avec le capitaine Hitsugaya mais si on en croyait la taille des fichiers, ils faisaient de beaux progrès. Elle se glissa hors de la division et se dirigea tout d'abord vers la 11ème. Heureusement, Yumi se trouvait dans la cour, en train de diriger les exercices pour les nouvelles recrues.

"5ème siège Ayasegawa, pourrais-je vous parler un moment? Appela-t-elle. Yumi s'arrêta et fila la direction à Ikkaku avant de se diriger vers la porte.

"Quelque chose ne va pas, Eri-chan?"

"Oh non, j'ai simplement discuter avec le capitaine Ukitake ce matin. Il me laisse entreposer le kimono dans son bureau. Je me suis dit que ce serait l'endroit le plus sûr. Et puis, il était curieux aussi. Je lui ai dit que tu voulais y jeter un coup d'oeil avant jeudi et je lui ai demandé si tu pouvais passer à la fin du repas. Non seulement, il est d'accord, mais il a suggéré que tu te joignes à nous pour le déjeuner. Du coup, je me suis arrêtée ici pour te prévenir avant d'aller remettre mes dossiers à la 10ème." Déballa Erisia.

Yumi se mit à rire. "Respire, Eri-chan. Ce sera avec plaisir. Maintenant, vas-y. Je suis sûr que le capitaine Hitsugaya a hâte de recevoir tous ces documents. Et je devrais retourner au boulot avant qu'Ikkaku ne casse de nouvelles recrues. Unohana lui a promis une vengeance si ça arrivait encore." Expliqua-t-il. Et bien sûr, la vengeance d'Unohana consisterait à faire passer un séjour des plus désagréables à la 4ème pour Ikkaku, mais il n'allait pas le préciser.

Elle hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la 10ème. Elle avait du mal à cacher son bonheur, il se lisait dasn son reiatsu et le sourire qu'elle arborait n'aidait en rien. Matsumoto le remarqua avant même qu'Hitsugaya ne l'invite à entrer.

"Quelqu'un est d'une humeur merveilleuse ce matin." Remarqua-t-elle tout en s'approchant d'Erisia qui essayait de l'éviter.

"Ça suffit, Matsumoto."

"Mais, cap'taine! C'est si rare de voir Erisia aussi heureuse. Vous ne pouvez m'en vouloir d'être curieuse."

"Si, si vous vous comportez de manière désagréable. Et depuis le temps que vous connaissez Erisia, avez-vous jamais obtenu une réponse par cette méthode?" Demanda-t-il sans même prendre la peine d'arrêter son travail.

Matsumoto fronça les sourcils. "Non, jamais."

"Et bien, peut-être devriez-vous arrêter." Suggéra-t-il. Erisia ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu face à leur interaction. On aurait pu penser que Matsumoto était l'enfant et Toshiro le parent malgré le fait qu'il ressemblait à un gamin.

Matsumoto fit la moue et se rassit à son bureau, prétendant s'occuper de sa paperasse.

"J'ai les dossiers pour aujourd'hui, Capitaine." Annonça Erisia en souriant tout en s'approchant du bureau d'Hitsugaya.

"Merci Erisia-san. Je dois remarquer que vous êtes en effet particulièrement joyeuse aujourd'hui."

"Et bien, la journée a très bien commencée. Et je vous en raconterai plus si je ne voyais tout le travail qui vous attend. Je ne veux pas vous retarder. Et comme j'ai déjà troublé la concentration du lieutenant Matsumoto, je devrais probablement m'en aller." Répondit Erisia avec un ton un peu particulier. Elle savait qu'il arriverait à lire entre les lignes.

"Très bien. J'aurais probablement des réponses pour le capitaine Ukitake d'ici la fin du déjeuner. Pourriez-vous venir les récupérer à ce moment là? J'ai avancé sur certains points et je voudrais son avis. Je peux toujours demander à un membre de la 10ème si jamais vous avez d'autres choses à faire." Expliqua diplomatiquement Hitsugaya.

"Juste après le déjeuner? Je devrais pouvoir venir sans problème, capitaine. J'ai un peu de temps avant de devoir m'occuper des papillons des enfers. A moins d'une urgence, je serai là." Assura-t-elle en souriant. Cela l'émerveillait toujours qu'ils aient réussi à trouver aussi facilement une manière de communiquer lorsque Matsumoto était dans les parages. Elle pensait que ça ne marcherait jamais vu le nombre d'années depuis lesquelles Matsumoto travaillait avec lui. Mais pour l'instant, dès qu'ils mentionnaient le travail, Matsumoto semblait décrocher. Et elle savait que Toshiro ferait en sorte que son lieutenant ne soit pas dans les parages lorsqu'elle viendrait prendre les nouveaux rapports. Ils auraient une opportunité pour discuter à ce moment là.

"Très bien. Je préfère que le moins de personnes soient impliquées dans ces échanges de documents. Le capitaine Ukitake et moi-même savons que nous n'essayerez pas de lire ces fichiers. Vous êtes une personne digne de confiance, Erisia-san."

"Merci, Monsieur. Je m'efforce d'entretenir cette confiance aussi bien dans le milieu professionnel que privé. Je vais être une bonne personne, pas seulement un bon shinigami." Confia-t-elle en souriant gentiment. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à recevoir un compliment. "Et puis, je sais que si jamais j'ai besoin de connaître le contenu de ces dossiers, vous me le direz à ce moment là. Je peux patienter jusque là."

"C'est tout à votre honneur. Si vous gardez cet état d'esprit, vous irez loin. Mais vous devez avoir d'autres choses à faire. Vous pouvez prendre congé." Répondit simplement le capitaine Hitsugaya. Il prit quand même la peine de la regarder en parlant, voulant lui montrer une certaine forme de respect.

"Je m'y efforcerai, Monsieur. A tout à l'heure." Salua Erisia avant de partir pour retourner à sa propre division et ses tâches.


	15. Chapter 15, Amitiés

Bonjour à tous et à toutes!

Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir manqué notre rendez-vous de jeudi dernier. J'ai eu deux semaines de taré et j'étais au bord de la crise nerveuse tellement j'étais fatiguée et à bout.

Ça va mieux à présent même si ça reste intense. Mais au moins, le rythme est supportable.

Du coup, j'ai pu traduire le chapitre suivant. Tadaaaaa! ^^

Un grand merci pour tous les commentaires, ils m'aident à tenir le coup et me redonnent le sourire aux lèvres.

Gros bisou et à la prochaine!

Disclaimer: Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo et Erisia Nakayama à CeredwenFlame.

0

* * *

0

Chapitre 15 - Amitiés

Le déjeuner prouva être un moment divertissant. Évidemment, rassembler le capitaine Ukitake, le lieutenant Kuchiki, le 5ème siège Ayasegawa et le 13ème siège Nakayama et ajouter une pincée des troisièmes sièges Kotetsu et Kotsubaki allait forcément résulter en un mélange original. Erisia ne fit rien pour remédier à cela non plus. Elle annonça qu'elle ne montrerait le kimono qu'après avoir mangé.

"Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu ne peux pas nous le montrer tout de suite, Eri." Protesta Rukia.

"Parce que nous devrions d'abord nous assurer de manger au lieu d'être préoccupés par le kimono et commencer à parler de vendredi et oublier le repas par voie de conséquence. Je ne sais pas pour vous mais j'ai petit-déjeuné horriblement tôt ce matin et j'ai faim." Proclama Erisia en riant.

"J'oublie toujours que tu es habituée aux horaires de nii-sama et il se lève plus tôt que la plupart des capitaines." Commenta Rukia.

"Il a toujours tenu à devenir un shinigami exemplaire." Ajouta Ukitake.

"Cela ne me dérange pas. J'ai l'habitude de me lever avec le soleil de toute façon. C'était une tradition avec ma mère. Nous nous levions pour contempler l'aurore, même si j'allais me recoucher après." Expliqua Erisia. "Et c'est agréable, surtout maintenant qu'il parle plus. J'aime les petit-déjeuners avec lui. Nous ne parlons pas de sujets révolutionnaires mais il me raconte parfois des souvenirs d'enfance. Il partage certaines choses que son grand père lui a enseigné. J'ai pu en apprendre beaucoup sur lui. Et je raconte moi aussi des histoires du passé. Je sais que je ne parle pas beaucoup de ma famille mis à part mes parents car mes grands parents paternels sont décédés avant que je sois suffisamment vieille pour me rappeler d'eux. Et je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs des parents de ma mère. Je me souviens de toutes les histoires de ma grand mère que ma mère m'a transmises. Mais c'est appréciable de pouvoir partager ainsi des histoires de famille." Expliqua Erisia.

Tous ceux rassemblés autour de la table la dévisagèrent incrédules. Même s'ils savaient que Byakuya changeait peu à peu, entendre dire qu'il partageait volontiers des souvenirs de famille était une toute autre chose. "On dirait que Byakuya a fait pas mal de chemin." Commenta Ukitake.

Ils continuèrent à parler de choses et d'autres tout au long du repas et abordèrent même le thème du travail par moment. Une fois la nourriture consommée et les assiettes mises de côté, leur attention se reporta sur Erisia. "Allez Eri-chan, on a terminé. Montre nous ce kimono que tu as caché pendant tout ce temps." Plaisanta Yumi.

Eri hocha la tête et retira la housse du placard. Elle l'ouvrit et en extirpa le kimono précautionneusement, le montrant ensuite à ses amis de dos puis de face, ainsi que le obi assorti. Quelques mâchoires se décrochèrent.

"Oh, Eri-chan. C'est à couper le souffle." S'exclama Yumi avec un petit gloussement.

"Ma grand mère l'a créé pour ma mère il y a bien longtemps. Je ne suis pas sûre que ma mère l'ait jamais porté. Mais elle en a pris grand soin des ces kimonos fabriqués par ma grand-mère. Elle les a gardé dans un lieu en sûreté. Ma grand-mère a teint elle-même la soie pour celui-ci. J'aurais aimé découvrir ce qui l'a inspiré à créer celui-ci. Mais elle est morte avant que je sois assez vieille pour pouvoir apprécier cet habit à sa juste valeur. Je me souviens de la première fois que ma mère m'a montré les kimonos par contre. Celui-ci a toujours été mon préféré. Il a l'air du vêtement qu'une fille d'un conte de fée devrait porter." Expliqua Erisia.

"Je n'ai jamais vu un tel kimono. J'en ai contemplé quelques-uns d'excellentes qualités mais votre grand-mère était un artisan incroyable, Erisia-san. Je comprends pourquoi vous attendiez une telle occasion." S'exclama doucement Ukitake en étudiant soigneusement les motifs.

"Nii-sama va en rester scotché." Prédit Rukia en riant.

"Tu crois vraiment?" Vérifia Erisia.

"Oui." Trois voix répondirent à l'unisson ce qui déclencha un fou-rire chez Erisia.

"Alors Yumi, penses-tu pouvoir m'aider à créer quelque chose qui rende justice à ce kimono?" Lui demanda Erisia.

"J'ai déjà plusieurs idées. J'ai hâte de commencer. Oh, ça va être tout simplement magnifique, Eri. Et je devrai absolument prendre des photos pour commémorer l'évènement. Tu n'auras pas le droit de t'y opposer." Répondit-il avec une grande excitation dans la voix. Il comptait déjà les minutes.

Erisia replaça avec soin le kimono dans la housse et pendit celle-ci dans le placard. Avec la fin du déjeuner, chacun se préparait à retourner au travail. "Je vais t'accompagner Yumi. Le capitaine Hitsugaya m'a dit qu'il aurait des dossiers pour moi après le déjeuner. Je devrais passer les prendre avant de m'occuper de mes autres tâches." Lui annonça Erisia avant qu'il ne parte.

Il l'attendit donc et ils marchèrent de concert. " Je suis encore sous le choc avec ce kimono, Eri. Il est merveilleux." Admit Yumi.

"J'aurais aimé passer plus de temps avec ma grand-mère. Mais elle a arrêté de confectionner des kimonos quelques années avant ma naissance car ses mains ne pouvaient plus coudre aussi finement qu'auparavant. Je me souviens de certaines histoires sur des personnes qui lui ont commandé des kimonos. Mais je me souviens surtout des moments dans la cuisine avec elle. Elle adorait cuisiner et comme c'était la seule passion qu'elle pouvait encore pratiquer, elle a transvasé toute l'ardeur qu'elle mettait dans la création des kimonos dans la cuisine. A chaque fois qu'elle préparait des gâteaux pour des festivals, elle prévoyait toujours un peu plus d'ingrédients pour que je puisse m'amuser avec. " Raconta-t-elle en riant.

"Quel âge avais-tu quand elle est morte?"

"Hmm, quatre ou cinq ans je crois. Mais ma mère l'a préservée dans ma mémoire grâce à toutes les histoires qu'elle me transmettait. Le sceau de l'impératrice faisait partie du design que ma grand-mère utilisait comme signature."

"Oh, c'estv rai. Tu m'as dit que la famille de ta mère descendait d'une des impératrices du Japon." Remarqua Yumi.

"Oui, je ne sais pas à quel point c'est vrai mais ma famille a toujours essayé de se conduire de manière digne et ma mère m'a enseigné ces traditions à son tour."

"Bon, et bien je suis arrivé. Merci de m'avoir invité à participer, Eri-chan. Et ne t'en fais pas, ton secret et sauf avec moi." Dit-il en souriant avant de se glisser dans la 11ème et de réprimander des recrues qui pensaient pouvoir paresser.

"Merci de m'aider Yumi." Répondit-elle avec un sourire. Ces singeries avec les recrues la firent rire avant qu'elle ne se dirige vers la 10ème.

Elle attendit la permission avant d'entrer dans le bureau et constata avec plaisir l'absence de Matsumoto.

"Je l'ai envoyé chercher quelque chose à la 8ème. Elle va rester papoter avec Nanao et essayer de soutirer quelques bouteilles de sake à Kyoraku. Ça devrait l'occuper un bon moment." Expliqua Hitsugaya, toujours penché sur sa paperasse. "Les dossiers sont sur le coin du bureau. Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous rend de si bonne humeur?" Demanda-t-il.

Eri prit appui sur l'accoudoir du canapé et rit en l'entendant aller droit au but. "Hier soir, on m'a invité à dîner et au festival." Répondit-elle. Cette information stoppa net le pinceau d'Hitsugaya. Il le posa soigneusement sur le côté avant de la regarder avec incrédulité.

"J'ai bien entendu ce que vous venez de dire?" Demanda-t-il avec précaution. Ce qui la fit rire de plus belle.

"Oui, capitaine Hitsugaya. Vous avez bien entendu. Byakuya m'a invité à sortir vendredi soir."

"Lorsque nous ne sommes que tous les deux, vous pouvez m'appeler Toshiro. Et me tutoyez. Surtout avec ce genre de conversation, les formalités semblent bizarres." Dit-il en se calant au fond de son siège et essayant de digérer l'information. Byakuya avait enfin réussi à quitter son deuil?

"Merci Toshiro. Moi aussi, j'ai du mal à croire que c'est vrai. Je continue de penser que je vais me réveiller et me rendre compte que c'était un rêve. Mais tout le monde autour de moi m'assure que je ne suis pas en train de dormir alors espérons qu'ils ne mentent pas!" S'exclama-t-elle en riant.

"Je ne peux pas dire que je le connais bien mais Kuchiki a été très distant et fermé pendant de nombreuses années. Suffisamment longtemps pour que j'admette avoir du mal à l'imaginer d'une autre façon."

"C'est le consensus général parmi ceux à qui je me confie. Tous ont juré le secret. Je réalise que tout le monde sera au courant à partir de vendredi soir au festival. Mais jusque là, il vaut mieux ne rien dire. J'ai toujours peur que le moindre faux mouvement va tout réduire en miette." Admit-elle.

"Une sage décision. Mais maintenant qu'il a déclaré ses intentions, je ne crois pas qu'il sera facile de le détourner à moins que de sérieuses raisons s'y opposent. Encore une fois, je ne le connais pas bien mais son honneur et sa fierté ne le laisserait pas agir d'une manière aussi légère. Mais je peux comprendre ta joie maintenant. Tu l'apprécie depuis un bon moment si je ne me trompe pas." Commenta-t-il.

"J'ai essayé de le garder pour moi. Je ne savais pas si j'avais même le droit de ressentir quoi que ce soit pour lui et je ne pouvais pas le vocaliser. Si quoique ce soit se passait, ce devait être à lui de faire le premier pas. Je suis une fille moderne mais je sais aussi qu'avec sa nature, les choses n'auraient pu se passer d'une autre manière."

"Je ne crois pas être le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Mais j'espère que tout marchera bien pour vous deux. Vous méritez d'être heureux. Et avec cette guerre, nous devons trouver un peu de joie là où elle décide de se montrer." Dit-il avec un léger sourire. Elle avait voulu gagner son amitié et avait réussi. Ce n'était pas la même amitié que celle qu'elle partageait avec ses camarades de l'Académie mais c'était un début.

"Merci, Toshiro. J'espère que tu trouveras ton propre bonheur un jour." Lui répondit Erisia en souriant.

"Je le trouverai le moment venu." Se contenta-t-il de répondre. Peut-être Eri devrait-elle aller bavarder avec Momo…

"Bon, il faut que je retourne à la 13ème avec ces dossiers. Merci encore Toshiro… pour tes paroles et pour avoir éloigner Matsumoto afin que nous puissions parler." Dit-elle en riant.

Il hocha la tête. "Je comprends qu'elle t'impressionne la plupart du temps, même quand elle n'en a pas l'intention. Et dès qu'elle sent une rumeur intéressante, elle s'empire. Je continue d'espérer qu'elle finira par se calmer mais pour l'instant, ce n'est pas encore ça." Commenta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

"La plupart du temps, elle ne me dérange pas. Elle peut être très gentille par moment. Mais tu as raison, dès que son radar à ragot se déclenche, elle se concentre toute entière sur sa cible jusqu'à ce qu'elle est obtenue des réponses satisfaisantes et j'avoue ne pas aimer me retrouver à la place de la cible." Constata-t-elle en riant. "Mais bon, passe une bonne journée, Toshiro."

"Toi aussi, Erisia." Répondit-il. Il retourna rapidement à son travail, son esprit essayant encore d'intégrer le fait que Byakuya l'ait invité. Non pas qu'elle ne soit pas charmante et ne mérite pas l'attention mais le capitaine de la 6ème s'était isolé depuis aussi longtemps qu'Hitsugaya arrive à se souvenir. Il n'avait jamais donné l'impression qu'il puisse changer. Au moins, c'était une surprise agréable pour tous.


	16. Chapter 16, Découverte

Coucou tout le monde!

ça y est! Voilà le nouveau chapitre! Et en plus, c'est le fameux vendredi du rendez-vous!

Je suis encore désolée pour ce délai.

Un grand merci pour tous vos mots si gentils et vos encouragements!

Je vais vous laisser déguster le chapitre et je vous promets que vous aurez bien la suite jeudi prochain!

Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

Disclaimer: Bleach est l'oeuvre de Tite Kubo et Erisia Nakayama celle de CeredwenFlame.

0

* * *

0

Chapitre 16 - Découverte

Le vendredi arriva bien trop vite d'une certaine manière. Aussi excitée qu'Erisia soit, elle ressentait également beaucoup d'appréhension. Ce n'était pas seulement son premier rendez-vous avec Byakuya, c'était son premier rendez-vous tout court. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment fréquenté qui que ce soit à Karakura. Elle avait joué le pot de fleur tellement longtemps qu'elle en avait fini par penser que ça n'arriverait jamais. Pour compliquer les choses, Byakuya était un noble et malgré les assurances répétées de Rukia qui lui disait que c'était juste un homme comme les autres quand on enlevait les titres, elle se sentait tout de même comme une intruse dans un monde auquel elle n'appartenait pas.

Elle avait fait de son mieux pour calmer sa nervosité et terminer son travail afin que son capitaine ne regrette pas de lui avoir accorder une heure en moins vendredi. Elle en avait parler avec Byakuya pour le prévenir qu'elle se préparerait à la 13ème et il ne lui avait pas posé de questions, heureusement. Yumi allait pouvoir venir l'aider et Yuriko pourrait facilement se déplacer jusqu'à la 13ème. Rukia avait même eu la gentillesse de proposer d'escorter la servante jusqu'ici.

Une fois son travail achevé, elle rassembla toutes ses affaires et se dirigea vers les bains de la division. Elle prit son temps, ne voulant pas se précipiter. Elle avait tout le temps qu'il fallait avant que Byakuya ne vienne la chercher. Elle voulait profiter de chaque moment et ne pas oublier quoi que ce soit. Elle avait préservé son kimono favori parmi tous ceux que sa grand-mère avait confectionné pour sa maman pour cette occasion précise et elle voulait être à la hauteur de ce costume. Elle avait sélectionné des savons, lotions et parfums dont les odeurs se complétaient afin de créer une senteur plaisante et bien présente sans être envahissante.

L'odeur s'appelait Vanille noire et avait des effluves plus sombres, riches et matures et moins sucrés que la vanille commune. Et cela lui allait à merveille. C'était une vanille chaleureuse et bien plus sensuelle. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé ses ablutions, elle se sécha et appliqua la lotion et les parfums. Sécher ses cheveux lui prit un peu plus de temps qu'elle ne le voulait mais elle avait dû s'assurer de bien les lisser. Une fois achevée, elle mit un peu de parfum dans ses cheveux également. Il était maintenant temps d'enfiler le kimono avec l'aide de Yuriko.

Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la beauté du vêtement. La soie était douce et la façon dont les motifs avaient été appliqués au tissu était remarquable. Une fois le kimono revêtu, une tâche qui avait semblé démesurément longue, peut-être à cause de son anxiété, elle glissa ses pieds dans les geta assorties au tissu et se dirigea vers le bureau où l'attendait Yumi.

Bien qu'elle ne soit pas encore tout-à-fait prête, les quelques membres de la 13ème qui la virent passer lui offrirent de nombreux compliments sur son apparence. Rukia, Ukitake et Yumi étaient surpris de constater à quel point le kimono la mettait en valeur. Elle était magnifique. Très bientôt, Yumi se démena afin d'appliquer un maquillage léger et d'attacher légèrement ses cheveux afin de les garder hors de son visage. Il n'allait pas lui permettre de se cacher derrière sa chevelure, pas quand elle était portait un kimono aussi beau.

Il s'assura de ne pas trop en faire avec le maquillage, le gardant assez naturel et se contentant de souligner ses yeux. En fouillant dans les produits cosmétiques qu'elle avait apporté, il trouva un gloss à lèvre d'un rose qui était pâle juste comme il faut et surtout qui brillait joliment. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il était difficile d'imaginer comment Erisia Nakayama avait pu rester dans l'ombre.

"Vous êtes ravissante, Erisia-san." Admira le capitaine Ukitake avec un léger sourire. Il se sentait presque comme un père, d'autant plus qu'il ressentait la nervosité qui ressortait à travers son reiatsu.

"Merci capitaine. Merci encore de m'avoir permis de terminer plus tôt." Dit-elle en s'inclinant.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. "Ce fût mon plaisir, Erisia-san. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, rien ne me rendrait plus heureux que de vous voir heureux à votre tour, Byakuya et vous."

"Je crois que tu t'es surpassé cette fois-ci, Yumi." Commenta Rukia en riant.

"Disons que j'avais une magnifique toile pour commencer. Erisia a fait pratiquement tout le travail, je me suis contenté de le mettre en valeur." Assura Yumi avec un large sourire qui fit rougir Erisia. Tout le monde la trouvait magnifique et ces compliments la calmèrent un peu même si elle était encore nerveuse en attendant le verdict de Byakuya. Elle se força à se calmer même si ce n'était pas facile. Heureusement, les autres lui changèrent les idées en parlant de choses et d'autres. Elle fut également distraite par les photos que Yumi et Rukia prirent. Elle n'était pas tout-à-fait à son aise mais elle le cacha assez bien et ils purent prendre quelques clichés pour mémoriser l'évènement.

Lorsque un toc-toc résonna sur la porte, le coeur d'Erisia fit un bond. C'était l'heure. Yumi et Rukia disparurent dans les confins du bureau mais le capitaine Ukitake alla ouvrir la porte. Eri s'était levé et venait de se tourner vers la porte lorsque le capitaine s'écarta pour laisser Byakuya entrer. La porte se ferma derrière lui et le capitaine Ukitake sembla disparaître à son tour.

Byakuya était vêtu d'un kimono d'un gris sombre mais avec des fils plus clairs à travers le tissu qui créaient un très bel effet. Le vêtement correspondait très bien à la personnalité de l'aristocrate. Mais il ne pensait pas à son habit à ce moment là. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre vis-à-vis de la tenue d'Erisia. Peut-être le kimono sombre qu'elle avait porté quelques fois déjà. Rien ne l'avait préparé à la vision qui l'attendait.

Erisia se tenait là, ressemblant à une princesse perdue, provenant d'un autre temps et d'un autre lieu. Ses cheveux étaient à moitié attachés, écartés de son visage et retenus par un peigne teinté de rose qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant et qui offrait un merveilleux contraste avec la teinte de ses cheveux. Mais ce qui le stupéfia le plus était le kimono. La couleur basique de la soie était une ombre de rose pâle, presque argenté. Une couleur difficile à décrire. Le obi était constitué de la même soie.

Une voix provenant d'un observateur invisible le sortit de sa transe et invita Erisia à se tourner pour mieux montrer le kimono. Elle lui obéit et Byakuya dut ramasser sa mâchoire. Vers le col, se tenait un seul pétale de Sakura, puis peu à peu, sur la portion la plus haute du dos d'autres pétales se joignaient à la danse, comme dispersés par le vent.

Le dessin se poursuivait même sur le obi, comme si celui faisait partie intégrale du kimono. Et si ce n'était par la différence de relief, il n'y aurait eu aucun moyen de le distinguer. En-dessous du obi, les pétales de sakura semblaient retenus par la bordure du kimono et inondaient même le devant. Placés ici et là, quelques fleurs entières se distinguaient des pétales, avec un centre lumineux de couleur perle. Son esprit était complètement envoûté par l'image offerte par Erisia.

Seul le coup de coude peu subtile de son zanpakuto le ramena à la réalité. "Vous êtes magnifique, Erisia." Annnonça-t-il suffisamment doucement pour que leur audience ne saisissent pas ses mots. Ils s'étaient retirés à l'arrière du bureau mais ils étaient encore présents même s'ils essayaient de passer inaperçus afin de laisser ce moment à Erisia et Byakuya.

"Merci. Vous êtes également très à votre avantage, Byakuya." Retourna Erisia avec un sourire timide, essayant de ne pas baisser son regard même si elle sentait ses joues rougir. Elle savait que Yumi était suffisamment près pour le lui reprocher si elle essayait.

Erisia fut ensuite prise par surprise car Byakuya fit apparaître une fleur comme par magie. C'était une petite branche, toute délicate, avec trois fleurs de sakura. Avec un toucher très léger et adroit, il la plaça près du peigne afin de décorer sa chevelure. "Merci." Dit-elle tout bas. Elle garda ses yeux baissés un moment car elle n'osait pas rencontrer son regard alors qu'il était si près.

Leur public s'impatienta enfin et refit son apparition. Rukia insista et obligea son frère à leur permettre de prendre des photos. Le coeur d'Erisia battait la chamade et elle avait l'impression de trembler. Elle réussit néanmoins à garder les apparences.

"Les fleurs de sakura ajoutent une très belle touche." Commenta Yumi.

"Nous devrions y aller. J'ai réservé une table à l'un de mes restaurants favoris dans le premier district." Signala Byakuya.

"Essayez de vous amuser, tous les deux." Leur recommanda Ukitake avec un sourire chaleureux.

"La 13ème division était heureusement vide à présent même s'ils étaient sûrs de ne pas passer inaperçus. Peut-être était-ce le choc qui empêchait qui que ce soit de lancer un commentaire mais c'était pour le mieux.

"Votre kimono est splendide." Admira Byakuya.

"Merci, ma grand-mère l'a fabriqué pour ma mère. Elle est morte lorsque j'étais encore toute petite mais je me souviens du jour où ma mère m'a montré ses kimonos pour la première fois et celui-ci a toujours été mon favori. Je crois que c'est la subtilité des motifs qui m'a plût. On dirait un vêtement tout droit sorti d'un conte de fée." Expliqua Erisia.

La marche jusqu'au restaurant fut très agréable et ils conversèrent plaisamment tout du long. Une fois arrivés, on les installa à une salle à manger privée, ce dont Erisia était reconnaissante. Elle n'aimait pas être au centre de l'attention et c'était inévitable lorsqu'elle était au bras de Byakuya. C'était dur pour elle de passer de l'ombre au centre de la scène aussi brutalement.

La salle à manger privée lui donna l'impression d'être au manoir, ce qui permit à son esprit de se dire que tout était comme un soir ordinaire. Ils dînaient ainsi ensemble chaque jour et même si le contexte était différent, pour l'instant, elle pouvait se donner l'illusion de la normalité afin de se calmer. Elle pouvait toujours espérer, ou bien elle n'arriverait jamais à tenir toute la soirée. Ce serait intéressant d'essayer de garder son calme tout du long.


	17. Chapter 17, Soirée en amoureux

Et voilà la suite du rendez-vous!

(Oui, je suis un jour en retard. Pitié me tapez pas!)

Mais je pense que vous allez apprécieeeeeeeeez! ;) Installez vous confortablement, je n'en dis pas plus!

Pour ceux qui ne s'en seraient pas aperçus, j'ai posté la semaine dernière le véritable chapitre 16 à la place de mon mot d'excuse. SI vous l'avez loupé, allez vite le lire avant d'entamer le chapitre 17! ^^

Merci pour tous vos commentaires.

Gros bisou et bonne lecture!

Disclaimer: Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo et Erisia Nakayama à CeredwenFlame

0

* * *

0

Chapitre 17 - Soirée en amoureux

Le dîner se déroula calmement, sans grand changement par rapport à un de leur dîner habituel si ce n'est qu'ils se trouvaient à l'extérieur du manoir. C'était un restaurant très agréable et rappelait à Erisia les maisons de thé qu'elle avait pu voir dans des documentaires, mais en encore plus beau.

"J'aime beaucoup cet endroit." Commenta Erisia.

"Il est très agréable en effet, quoique je dois admettre ne pas m'y être rendu depuis un certain temps." Répondit simplement Byakuya.

"Quand y êtes-vous allé pour la dernière fois?" Demanda-t-elle.

Byakuya dut y réfléchir un instant. "Lorsque nous avons célébré la promotion de mon grand père au conseil du Roi des Esprits." Répondit-il.

Erisia était stupéfaite d'apprendre que son grand père jouait un rôle aussi important. "Le voyez-vous souvent?"

"Il assiste encore à la plupart des conseils de famille." Erisia se concentra à nouveau sur son repas. C'était délicieux. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre cependant pour Byakuya. Il sentait que son reiatsu était différent mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer de quelle manière. "Vous semblez… distraite. Quelque chose ne va pas, Erisia?" Demanda-t-il.

Elle leva la tête rapidement, les joues légèrement rougissantes. "Oh, non. Tout va bien. C'est juste.. Je … J'ai du mal à croire que c'est réel." Répondit-elle doucement.

"Pourquoi?" l'interrogea Byakuya. Erisia baissa les yeux, rougissant et ne répondant pas immédiatement. "Qu'y a-t-il?"

Erisia ne put empêcher le soupir qui lui échappa. "Vous m'avez permis de considérer le manoir comme ma propre maison mais je n'osai pas imaginer que vous pourriez me considérez de cette manière. Vous êtes un chef de clan et moi… Mais en plus de cela, … et bien… c'est la première fois que je suis invitée à un … rendez-vous." Admit-elle tout bas, presque en murmurant.

Il réfléchit un moment. Il n'avait pas du tout pensé à tout cela, et peut-être aurait-il dû. Elle avait été auprès de lui depuis si longtemps qu'il ne faisait même plus attention à ses origines. Cela n'avait aucune importance. Elle se comportait avec une grâce et une élégance auxquelles peu des membres de sa famille pouvait prétendre. Il n'imaginait pas non plus qu'une jeune femme telle qu'Erisia n'ait jamais été invitée à un rendez-vous. Il médita donc un instant et prit une décision que même son zanpakuto approuva.

Il posa ses baguettes et se rapprocha d'Erisia afin de prendre ses mains et d'attirer son attention, espérant l'empêcher de détourner le regard. "Erisia, je n'ai pas pensé à votre rang ou quoi que ce soit. Je vous demanderai de bien vouloir ne plus y penser dans cette affaire. Ce qui m'a plu chez vous n'était pas une quelconque lignée, quoique vous m'avez mentionné un jour être la descendante d'une impératrice. Mais c'est la femme que vous êtes. Essayons de voir ce que nous pouvons devenir ensemble sans se préoccuper de titres, mais en étant simplement un homme et une femme. Êtes-vous d'accord?" Demanda-t-il à voix basse. Erisia ne put empêcher ses joues de rougir davantage.

Que ce soit son reiatsu, sa voix ou ses paroles, elle était happée et il n'y avait rien à faire. "D'accord." Accepta-t-elle.

"Accepterez-vous de me tutoyer et me permettez-vous d'en faire de même?"

Elle hocha la tête. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il avait un tel effet sur elle mais elle ne pouvait pas le nier plus longtemps. Son coeur battait la chamade avec sa proximité. Heureusement, il se contenta de ses réponses et retourna à sa place pour continuer le repas. Elle allait devoir s'habituer à ce genre d'interaction.

Ce n'était pas non plus facile pour Byakuya bien qu'il soit beaucoup plus doué pour le cacher. Il avait été attiré par elle du moment où il avait aperçu le symbole dans son dos alors qu'il vérifiait ses blessures, suite à sa première rencontre avec un hollow. Il avait pu maintenir une distance professionnelle et un certain détachement, du moins au départ. Cependant, sa venue à la Soul Society et le fait qu'elle partageait sa demeure avait détruit certains des murs qu'il avait bâti autour de son coeur depuis la mort d'Hisana.

Il allait aussi devoir s'occuper du conseil de clan. Il faisait la cour à une jeune femme qui n'avait, encore une fois, aucun des éléments qu'ils recherchaient. Peut-être était-ce la raison même de son attirance envers Erisia et, par le passé, envers Hisana. Malgré leurs racines très humbles, les deux étaient devenu bien plus. Même si Hisana était malade, il y avait une telle bonté et un tel amour de la vie dans ce si fragile corps que cela avait éclipsé tous les autres aspects et il s'était trouvé sous le charme. Et Erisia, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait enduré et malgré les circonstances inhabituelles de sa venue à la Soul Society, Erisia possédait une telle force et une telle grâce qu'il était fasciné.

Les femmes nobles, du moins celles que son clan avait fait défilé pour lui, étaient peut-être belles mais il n'y avait pas grand chose derrière la façade. Il ne voulait pas d'une femme qui resterait silencieuse et docile. Il voulait une femme avec ses propres idées et opinions, une femme qui pourrait être son égal, et pas seulement en terme de rang. Bien qu'Erisia ne le reconnaisse pas, quand on enlevait les titres, son intellect et sa nature même faisait d'elle son égal, bien plus qu'aucune autre de ces femmes. Comme il le remarquait bien souvent, elle avait toute la grâce et le maintien d'une noble mais également toute la chaleur qui manquait à ces mêmes nobles.

Il aurait pu citer bien des choses comme raisons de son attraction mais il préféra se concentrer sur le présent pour le moment. Le dîner s'acheva tranquillement, dans un silence agréable. "Veux-tu un dessert?" Demanda Byakuya, s'essayant par la même occasion au tutoiement.

Erisia sursauta un peu, n'y étant pas habituée mais elle reprit sa contenance. "Je pensais que nous pourrions en acheter un à l'un des étals du festival." Répondit-elle en souriant.

Byakuya lui rendit son sourire et hocha la tête. "Une excellente idée. Allons-y?" Demanda-t-il tout en se levant et en lui tendant son bras. Il remarqua son hésitation et son rougissement avant de prendre son bras et de lui permettre de les conduire hors du restaurant.

Ils se dirigèrent lentement vers la place du festival. Aucun des deux n'était pressé et il était encore assez tôt pour qu'ils aient le temps de profiter des festivités. Mais bien sûr, sans l'isolement de la pièce du restaurant, le fait qu'une femme se promenait au bras de Byakuya Kuchiki attira l'attention de la foule. Mais sa présence suffisait à inspirer un minimum de discrétion aux curieux bien qu'il sente leurs yeux les suivre alors qu'ils passaient. Il ignora leurs regards, préférant savourer la soirée et la présence de la jeune femme à son bras plutôt que de dévisager à son tour la foule.

Bien que Byakuya ne soit pas un bec sucré et ne se soucie pas outre mesure du dessert, ils inspectèrent un étal vendant du curry de bananes ainsi que des bananes glacées recouvertes de chocolat ainsi que plusieurs autres sucreries. Il se procura un petit bol de curry de banane pour lui-même et ils continuèrent, cherchant quelque chose pour Erisia. Elle s'arrêta à un autre stand, regardant la marchande en train de mouler des mochis. La femme ne les modelait pas selon leur rotondité habituelle mais en faisait des fleurs et d'autres motifs intéressants. Erisia sélectionna un trio de mochi à la fraise et qui reprenaient la forme du fruit.

"Je n'ai pas mangé de mochi depuis la dernière fois que ma mère et moi sommes allées à un festival." Commenta-t-elle. Son visage s'illumina en se rappelant de bons souvenirs et à la joie d'avoir trouvé le dessert même s'il y avait une note amère dans son reiatsu. La voir heureuse le réjouissait à son tour. Bien que son masque soit en place, étant donné qu'ils se trouvaient sous la scrutation du public, Erisia sentait à travers son reiatsu et la douceur de son regard que l'homme qu'elle apprenait à connaître était toujours bien là. Elle comprenait mais s'inquiétait un peu de la réaction du public. Elle essaya de ne pas y penser, ne voulant pas gâcher ce moment avec lui.

Ils jouèrent à quelques uns des jeux proposés et même s'ils ne les prenaient pas très sérieusement, voulant simplement s'amuser, ils gagnèrent chacun quelques prix. Erisia en avait gagné un à un stand qui proposait des talismans comme prix. Elle en choisit un d'un style simple et qui souhaitait une bonne fortune, avec de petites perles sculptées comme des fleurs de sakura.

Byakuya laissa Erisia choisir les prix qu'elle préférait lorsqu'il gagnait. Elle trouva un petit animal en peluche qui ressemblait à une panthère noire et se mit à rire en le voyant. "Celui-ci." Indiqua-t-elle au vendeur.

Byakuya observa son choix. "Je suppose que Kumori approuve." Commenta-t-il avec un très léger rire dans la voix.

"En effet. Merci." Répondit-elle en riant à son tour. Ils continuèrent leur promenade et elle offrit le talisman à Byakuya. C'était un objet discret et sobre et qu'il pourrait accrocher dans son bureau ou une autre pièce du genre.

Aussi gênant cela soit-il que de se retrouver au centre de l'attention de la foule, Erisia devait admettre qu'elle s'amusait beaucoup. Ils passèrent de nombreux étals proposant des jeux et de petits objets. A part le prix qu'il lui avait demandé de choisir, Erisia n'avait rien réclamé. Elle n'était pas ce genre de personne. Mais à chaque arrêt, il nota quels objets lui plaisaient. Il ne les achèterait pas tous mais peut-être un ou deux d'entre eux finiraient par trouver leur chemin jusqu'à elle.

C'était l'un des avantages à ce qu'elle vive chez lui et qu'il soit doué pour lire les gens. Erisia n'essayait pas non plus de se cacher, elle était un livre ouvert pour quiconque prenait le temps de l'observer. Elle n'était pas attirée par les accessoires brillants. Elle préférait des objets plus esthétiques par nature, des objets artisanaux. C'était certainement dû à sa propre sensibilité artistique. Les stands proposant des objets produits en masse ne se voyaient pas accorder un second regard. Pour lui, cela signifiait qu'elle favorisait la qualité.

Il appréciait le simple fait de pouvoir l'observer s'amuser au festival. Elle ne cachait pas ses émotions et que ce soit son reiatsu ou ses gestes, elle semblait possédée d'une joie qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis son enfance, lorsque sa propre mère était encore vivante. Il était heureux qu'elle savoure autant ce moment. Il n'était pas sûr au départ qu'aller au festival soit la meilleure des décisions mais maintenant qu'ils s'y trouvait, la voyant illuminée par son bonheur, il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

La soirée tirait à sa fin et l'annonce passa que les feux d'artifice allaient bientôt commencer. Observant les environs avec son expérience de capitaine, il repéra rapidement le meilleur point d'observation. Alors que la foule commençait à se déplacer vers les espaces ouverts, il s'arrêta pour capter l'attention d'Erisia. "Pense-tu pouvoir me suivre en haut de ce toit?" Demanda Byakuya en pointant vers un endroit précis en hauteur.

Erisia eut un sourire malicieux. "Yoruichi s'est assurée que je sois capable de me débrouiller que ce soit avec un jean et un T-shirt ou un kimono. Ça ne devrait pas me poser de problème."

Il hocha la tête et utilisa un shunpo assez long pour se déplacer vers le toit en question, essayant de prendre en compte la gêne que représentait son kimono pour Erisia. Ses mouvements étaient assez restreints à cause de son vêtement et elle perdait beaucoup de sa mobilité malgré l'entraînement de Yoruichi. Le toit qu'il avait sélectionné était plus plat que les autres. Il avait apporté un manteau fin qu'il étala sur les tuiles afin de ne pas salir leurs habits.

"Je voyais souvent des feux d'artifice depuis mon appartement à Karakura. Mais avec les cours et tout le reste, je ne me déplaçais jamais pour aller les regarder de plus prè ès la mort de ma mère, j'ai pris de la distance par rapport aux activité que nous faisions ensemble. Je n'aurai pas dû." Commenta Erisia doucement.

"C'est compréhensible de vouloir s'éloigner de quelque chose qui détient une forte connection émotionnelle. Tu n'es pas la seule à l'avoir fait afin de t'éviter de souffrir. Mais tu as raison, cela ne doit pas durer. Une fois que la peine de la perte s'est adoucie, nous devrions reprendre ces activités afin de ne pas pleurer la mort mais célébrer la vie. Nous ne devrions pas rejeter les bons souvenirs."

"C'est un sentiment très beau. Qu'est-ce qui te l'a inspiré?" Demanda Erisia.

"Récemment, en essayant de communiquer plus honnêtement avec les personnes en qui j'ai confiance, j'ai également réétudié la vie que j'ai mené ces dernières décennies. Et celle-ci s'est révélé bien vide. J'étais vivant sans vivre. Ce n'est pas une vie que l'on peut respecter et je désire plus que cela. Mais pour y parvenir, je dois participer aux événements autour de moi au lieu de les regarder passer. J'ai éviter très longtemps tout ce qui pouvait me faire souffrir mais en faisant cela, je me suis également privé de tout ce qui m'apportait de la joie. Je ne veux plus fuir maintenant." Expliqua-t-il.

Elle écouta attentivement et hocha la tête, d'accord avec lui. Elle avait passé pas mal de temps à fuir elle aussi. "Alors je propose que nous utilisions cette soirée non seulement comme notre premier… rendez-vous, mais également pour célébrer le jour où nous avons tous deux décidé de prendre la vie à deux mains. J'essaierai de t'aider à rester un participant actif à cette vie si tu m'aides à faire la même chose." Suggéra Erisia.

Et une fois encore, elle fut récompensée par l'un de ses sourires francs, si rares. "J'apprécierai beaucoup cela." Répondit-il.

Les feux d'artifice débutèrent et Erisia se retrouva à moitié adossée contre lui pour être plus confortable puisque qu'elle devait s'agenouiller de façon formelle à cause de son kimono. Elle aurait presque souhaité avoir un jean et un T-shirt afin de pouvoir s'installer plus confortablement sans songer à la convenance. Mais Byakuya n'avait pas bougé, ni suggéré qu'elle bouge et elle se permit de savourer leur proximité. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle n'était pas la seule à en profiter.

Le doux parfum de vanille avait envahi ses narines et il était momentanément distrait mais de façon positive. Cela ne le dérangeait pas qu'elle s'appuie contre lui, au contraire, il appréciait plutôt leurs positions; Sa chaleur perçait à travers leurs vêtements. Son reiatsu était lumineux et l'odeur de vanille contribuait à créer une aura plaisante autour d'elle. Il pourrait s'habituer très facilement à ça.

Erisia leva les yeux vers Byakuya après l'explosion d'un feu d'artifice qui avait pris la forme d'un dragon. D'autres formes suivirent et elle était surprise de la beauté du spectacle par rapport à ce qu'elle avait pu voir autrefois."C'est magnifique." Dit-elle.

"Oui… Magnifique." Approuva Byakuya bien qu'il ne regarde pas les feux d'artifice mais elle. Elle sentit son regard et, sans penser aux règles de bienséance, rencontra son regard. Yeux d'onys et yeux de gris ombré. Le souffle d'Erisia s'en retrouva coupé. Et, sans que les deux amoureux ne s'en aperçoivent, deux entités commencèrent à les pousser dans la bonne direction. La panthère d'ombre et le samourai ne rencontrèrent pas beaucoup de difficultés.

Juste au moment où le tableau final commençait, cette poussée les fit se rapprocher. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, légèrement, aussi légères que le toucher des ailes d'une phalène. Erisia ferma ses yeux et rendit le baiser, doucement. Ils s'écartèrent et se regardèrent, pleins d'émerveillement, avant de regarder à nouveau le spectacle, la tête d'Erisia reposant sur l'épaule de Byakuya et le bras de celui-ci autour de ses propres épaules.


	18. Chapter 18, Confrontations

Hello, helloooo!

Voilà le chapitre 18 où Erisia se retrouve face à ses amis et Byakuya face à son clan... Aïe! ^^

Un énorme merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires et des mps. Vous avez été nombreux à apprécier le dernier chapitre.

On se demande bien pourquoi! ;p

Et j'ai une super bonne nouvelle! CeredwenFlame, qui était en hiatus depuis un bout de temps, a repris l'écriture de Sakura et a posté un nouveau chapitre tout en ayant déjà entamé l'écriture du prochain! Nous allons donc pouvoir passer un peu plus de temps avec Erisia et Byakuya!

Gros bisou à tous et bonne lecture. Je vous avertis, ça bouge pas mal dans ce chapitre là aussi!

Disclaimer: Bleach est l'oeuvre de Tite Kubo et la saga Sakura Déjàvu, celle de CeredwenFlame. Je ne suis qu'une traductrice!

0

* * *

0

Chapitre 18 - Confrontations

Une fois les feux d'artifice achevés, Byakuya et Erisia prirent le chemin du retour vers le manoir. Ils marchaient lentement, comme s'ils refusaient que cette soirée s'achève. Byakuya avait à nouveau offert son bras et ils étaient bien plus proches l'un de l'autre sur le chemin du retour que lors de leur promenade à travers la foire. Le rapprochement n'était pas seulement physique. Il y avait une connexion bien plus profonde qui s'esquissait lentement mais sûrement.

Ils ne ressentaient pas particulièrement le besoin de parler durant le retour. Ils préféraient savourer chaque minute qui leur restait, profitant de cette proximité. En réalité, pas un mot ne fut prononcé jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient franchi les portes du manoir.

"J'ai passé une merveilleuse soirée. Merci." Annonça Erisia.

"Moi aussi. Je ne profite pas souvent des festivals, n'y allant que lorsque ma position me le demande. Peut-être est-ce une nouvelle chose à ajouter à ma liste de changements. Heureusement, j'ai le temps de corriger mes erreurs." Commenta-t-il.

Erisia sourit. "Et bien, si tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour t'aider à adopter ces changements, je serai ravie de m'en charger. L'idée paraît si simple quand ce n'est qu'une pensée, mais elle devient si compliquée quand il est temps de la mettre en oeuvre. Et parfois, avoir simplement quelqu'un pour soi peut aider énormément, même si ce n'est que pour prodiguer des encouragements."

"Je m'en souviendrai. Merci." Répondit Byakuya avec un très léger sourire. "Bien que je ne souhaite pas conclure cette soirée, j'ai un conseil de clan demain et il me faut donc te quitter. Mais merci, Erisia, d'avoir accepté de m'accompagner." Dit-il avec une légère inclinaison.

"Merci de me l'avoir demandé. Repose-toi bien, Byakuya." Répondit Erisia en souriant.

"Bonne nuit, Erisia." Lui souhaita à son tour Byakuya, se rapprochant d'un pas pour voler un nouveau baiser à ses lèvres. Le coeur d'Erisia fit un bond dans sa poitrine et elle sourit d'un coup, essayant de retenir les gloussements de collégienne qui menaçaient de franchir ses lèvres lorsqu'il la quitta enfin pour retourner à sa suite.

Elle resta plantée dans le couloir plusieurs battements de coeur avant de rentrer dans sa propre chambre. Yuriko avait été informée qu'ils étaient rentrés et rejoint bientôt Erisia. "Souhaitez-vous que je vous aide à retirer votre Kkimono?" demanda-t-elle.

"Oui, s'il vous plaît, Yuriko."

"Comment s'est déroulée la soirée?" Demanda la servante. Erisia et elle avaient développé une certaine amitié même si Yuriko n'oubliait pas qu'elle était une servante de la famille Kuchiki. Mais elle appréciait les conversations avec la jeune femme et il y avait un sentiment chaleureux entre elles malgré le statut de Yuriko.

"Oh, je n'ai pas les mots. Mais… c'était… magique! Et au-delà de tout ce à quoi je pouvais m'attendre. C'est vraiment une personne merveilleuse. Même si c'est parfois difficile à voir et très subtile et long à déchiffrer. Mais c'était juste… mieux que ce que j'aurais pu rêver." Confessa à voix basse Erisia, toute excitée.

"Je suis heureuse que vous ayez apprécié votre soirée. La plupart des serviteurs ont remarqué les changements chez Byakuya-sama depuis votre arrivée. Nous sommes heureux de le voir à nouveau heureux. Il n'a jamais été homme à montrer ouvertement ses sentiments. Mais pour ceux qui sont là depuis un certain temps, nous nous rappelons de celui qu'il était avant la mort de sa femme. Cela nous a fait de la peine de voir la vie quitter ses yeux. Nous sommes peut-être des serviteurs mais nous sommes là depuis si longtemps que nous faison partie de la famille en quelque sorte. Il a toujours été juste, ne montrant aucune cruauté envers les domestiques. Il était facile de voir à quel point il a changé suite à sa perte. De le voir à présent revivre. Cela nous réjouit tous. Et nous devons vous en remercier, Erisa-san. Merci de lui avoir redonné goût à la vie." Expliqua Yuriko en s'inclinant devant elle avant de l'aider à retirer le kimono et le replaçant soigneusement dans sa housse.

Erisia resta immobile un instant, intégrant ce que venait de dire Yuriko. "Je suis heureuse que quoique ce soit qui nous a réunit ait aidé son coeur à guérir." Fut tout ce qu'elle put donné comme réponse.

Une fois libérée du magnifique vêtement de soie, Yuriko prit congé et Erisia retira de ses cheveux le joli peigne que Yumi lui avait offert, le déposant sur sa coiffeuse. Elle prit un bain rapide et enfila un pyjama confortable. Elle avait conservé un bon nombre de vêtements du monde des vivants et après une soirée entière dans un vêtement aussi luxueux, un T-shirt trop grand et confortable semblait divin. Elle avait beau aimé le kimono, elle devait toujours se mouvoir avec précaution et le obi la forçait à se tenir très droite. C'était bon de revenir à des vêtements plus informels. Ses rêves furent remplis des souvenirs de la soirée et elle dormit avec un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Erisia n'avait pas grand chose de prévu pour le samedi, heureusement. Elle avait son entraînement habituel avec ses amis de l'Académie mais c'était plus un loisir que du travail. Elle devrait aller visiter les papillons mais à part cela, à moins que le capitaine Ukitake ait besoin de quelque chose, sa journée était pratiquement libre. Byakuya quant à lui allait être occupé une bonne partie de la journée par les affaires de son clan.

Les deux se levèrent à l'heure habituelle comme si rien n'avait changé. Mais l'atmosphère était bien plus légère ce jour-ci.

"As-tu bien dormi?" Demanda Byakuya lorsqu'Erisia entra dans la salle ) manger pour le petit-déjeuner.

"Oui, et toi?"

"Bien mieux que d'habitude." Affirma-t-il. "As-tu beaucoup de choses de prévues aujourd'hui?"

"Non, c'est un samedi ordinaire. Un entraînement avec Akane, Haru et Yasuo puis quelques petites choses à faire à la 13ème mais sinon, rien de particulier, à moins d'une urgence. Va-tu être très occupé avec le clan?"

"Il y a toujours beaucoup de choses à voir dès qu'il s'agit du clan. C'est la nature des choses je m'y suis fait depuis longtemps." Commenta-t-il.

"J'espère que ça ne va pas t'épuiser."

"Merci." Dit-il en souriant gentiment. Ils continuèrent de manger en bavardant tranquillement. Rukia fit une brève apparition avant de filer à la 13ème. Elle n'avait plus qu'un jour pour terminer tous ses dossiers urgents avant de retourner à la ville de Karakura. Elle s'arrêta seulement pour demander comment s'était passer la soirée avant de repartir à toute vitesse.

"Elle a un réveil et les domestiques pourraient la réveiller, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle ait jamais eu un matin où elle n'avait pas besoin d'attraper quelque chose à manger pour la route tout en se précipitant vers la porte." Commenta Erisia en riant.

"C'est sa façon d'être. J'ai essayé de la comprendre mais j'ai finalement accepté que je n'y arriverai jamais. Elle n'est jamais vraiment en retard mais alors que toi et moi préférons commencer nos journées calmement, elle saute à pieds joints et est déjà en train de courir lorsqu'elle touche le sol."

"C'est une analogie très fidèle. Elle est débordante de vie et très présente. Je suppose qu'elle ne connait pas une autre façon d'être." Réfléchit Erisia alors qu'ils terminaient leur repas. Ils se quittèrent, Erisia se dirigeant vers le lieu d'entraînement où elle retrouvait habituellement ses amis et Byakuya vers son bureau privé afin de préparer le conseil du clan.

Erisia fut attaquée par Akane dès son arrivée. "Alors, ça s'est passé comment?" Demanda-t-elle. Haru et Yasuo échangèrent des regards intrigués. Erisia n'avait pas encore réussi à leur apprendre la nouvelle, n'étant pas certaine de leurs réactions. Elle était déjà si nerveuse et dépassée par tellement d'éléments qu'elle se considérait chanceuse d'avoir réussi à en parler avec Akane.

Celle-ci remarqua la confusion des deux garçons. "Tu ne leur as pas dit, c'est ça?"

Erisia eut l'air un peu gênée. "Ça m'est sorti de la tête. Mais à ma décharge, j'avais pas mal de préoccupations en tête."

"De quoi est-c'que tu parles?" La questionna Haru.

"Byakuya a enfin demander à Erisia de sortir ensemble." Répondit simplement Akane. Les deux garçons se figèrent. Même si les deux garçons étaient suffisamment observateurs pour remarquer l'attraction d'Erisia envers Byakuya, ils ne s'étaient pas douté qu'il puisse ressentir quoique ce soit de plus que ce qui l'avait poussé à lui offrir son toit.

"Ça s'est passé quand et pourquoi on n'en a rien su?" L'interrogea Yasuo.

"Et bien, nous sommes allé dînet et puis nous avons parcouru le festival ensemble hier soir. Il m'a invité quelques jours auparavant." Expliqua Erisia. Les prochaines minutes, Elle se retrouva bombardée de questions et essaya tant bien que mal de répondre.

"J'y crois pas, Eri sort avec ton capitaine." Sortit finalement Haru en riant.

"Et bien, je suis heureux pour elle, même si c'est mon capitaine. C'est une bonne chose qu'il est finalement réussi à réciproquer les sentiments d'Eri. J'ai l'impression qu'elle les avait depuis un moment." Commenta Yasuo.

"Peux-t-on commencer l'entraînement, s'il vous plaît?" Implora Eri. Elle n'aimait pas se retrouver au centre de l'attention. C'était très gênant pour elle et de plus, il s'agissait d'affaires très privées et les autres devraient apprendre à laisser les personnes impliquées tranquilles. Bien sûr, il s'agissait des ses amis mais elle n'appréciait pas pour autant l'attention.

"Tu sais, tu vas devoir sûrement faire face à bien plus que ça les prochains jours. Le capitaine Kuchiki est un homme très respecté et il y en a peu qui ne le connaissent pas au sein du Seireitei. Même si ce n'est pas comme une célébrité du monde des vivants, ça reste un noble. Et le fait que tu l'accompagne au festival a dû être remarqué." Lui signala Yasuo.

Erisia se mit à palir. "Je ne suis pas douée pour ça, gérer des gens curieux."

"Oh, je suis sûr qu'il y a pensé avant de te demander de l'accompagner. Ça veut dire qu'il est prêt à affronter un torrent de curiosité mal placée. Si tu ne sais pas comment gérer les commères, dis leur simplement que tu sors avec le capitaine et rien de plus. Ne les laisse pas te submerger, Eri-chan. Tu ne leur dois rien et ils se tourneront bien vite vers de nouveaux potins." La rassura Yasuo doucement. Elle avait dépasser une bonne partie de sa timidité mais elle avait encore des limites.

"Allez les gars, vous avez assez embêter Eri comme ça. Au boulot." Les gronda Akane en essayant de reprendre les choses en main. Elle se sentait un peu responsable car elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant et elle en avait parlé devant eux la première.

Au grand soulagement d'Erisia, les garçons l'écoutèrent et les amis reprirent bientôt leurs combats d'entraînement, essayant d'améliorer leur esprit d'équipe ainsi que d'identifier et de surpasser leurs points faibles. C'était un fonctionnement très efficace, d'autant plus qu'ils le perfectionnaient depuis leur première année à l'Académie.

Les affaires du clans demandaient toujours d'être réglées rapidement mais elles étaient loin d'êtres plaisantes. Byakuya avait réalisé que, même si certaines personnes de sa famille avaient plus de substance, la grande majorité demeurait malheureusement creuse et égoïste. Certains s'étaient enfermés dans leurs règles, considérant que tout leur était dû et qu'ils méritaient bien mieux que ce qu'ils recevait actuellement. C'était à chaque fois des affaires de politique et de tact. Une bataille des esprits et un test des volontés.

Après la mort d'Hisana, il avait reculé dans l'ombre, devenant plus une figure de proue que le chef de facto. Le conseil de clan avait prit le contrôle. Son mot restait loi mais il s'était réfugié dans ses responsabilités de capitaine et avait permis au conseil bien trop de libertés. Il savait qu'il allait en payer le prix aujourd'hui.

Il était pertinemment au courant que les rumeurs avaient dû se propager sur sa sortie avec Erisia. Il savait qu'ils voudraient connaître son identité, sa lignée et ses intentions. Il devrait répondre question après question et gérer leur examen. Mais il y avait pensé avant même d'inviter Erisia. Il avait soupesé chacun des éléments et était plus que prêt à prendre les choses en main.

Elle était timide et effacée mais solide et ferme lorsque ma situation le demandait. Elle était posée, chaleureuse, intelligente et avait tellement de potentiel qu'elle se retrouvait déjà au 13ème siège de sa division après seulement un an hors de l'Académie. Il pouvait parler longuement de ses mérites mais cela lui serait de peu d'utilité face aux anciens. En se rendant compte à quel point il s'était retiré des affaires du clan, il réalisait aussi la nécessité de reprendre le contrôle, pas seulement sur sa vie personnelle mais également avec le clan. Et il avait l'intention de commencer aujourd'hui.

Il se dirigea vers le lieu de réunion habituel, l'une des grandes salles de l'énorme manoir. Son masque était en place, son dos droit et son esprit résolu. Ils ne le verraient pas faiblir. Il salua de la tête son grand-père mais ne prêta attention à personne d'autre, comme à son habitude.

"Prenez place, nous allons commencer." Ordonna-t-il avant de s'asseoir en tête de la longue table.

Ils réglèrent les affaires courantes et se débarrassèrent de la plupart des problèmes rébarbatifs. Il était reconnaissant qu'ils n'abordent pas immédiatement le sujet du jour. S'ils avaient choisi d'aborder sa vie personnelle dès le départ, rien d'autre n'aurait été accompli de la journée. Il détestait perdre son temps et ce n'était pas différent aujourd'hui. Il devait constamment écouter des plaintes et réclamations, cela venait avec le titre de chef de clan. Mais tant que cela l'aidait à gérer habilement le clan, il ne s'en souciait pas. C'était les disputes vaines qui l'agaçaient et malheureusement, une bonne partie de sa famille semblait se complaire fièrement dans cette activité.

"Y-a-t-il d'autres sujets que le conseil souhaite aborder?" Demanda finalement Byakuya.

"Justement, il y en a un." Commença un homme à peu près du même âge que le père de Byakuya, si celui avait vécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

"Et de quoi s'agit-il, mon oncle?" L'interrogea Byakuya.

"Nous avons entendu dire que vous aviez participé au festival avec une jeune femme. Le conseil souhaite savoir qui est cette femme et quel est le contexte de cette rencontre." Expliqua l'oncle en question.

Byakuya hocha la tête. "La jeune femme en question est Erisia Nakayama." Répondit-il simplement.

"Et le contexte?" Insista un autre de ses oncles.

"Je pensais que c'était assez évident. Puisqu'il faut le clarifier pour vous, je lui ai demandé de m'accompagner."

"Quelles sont vos intentions?" Demanda une femme plus agée.

"Mes intentions, ma tante, sont de la courtiser." Répondit Byakuya.

"Qui est cette fille? Où l'avez-vous rencontrer? Quelle est sa famille?" Les questions surgissaient tout autour de la table.

"Elle est actuellement le 13ème siège de la 13ème division. J'ai rencontré pour la première fois Melle Nakayama lors d'une mission dans le monde des vivants. Sa lignée n'a rien à voir avec vous."

"D'où vient-elle?" Demanda le premier oncle. Ils n'étaient clairement pas heureux de la manière dont il répondait aux questions.

"Elle ne vient pas du Rukongai." Répliqua-t-il. Il en avait déjà assez. Mais il savait qu'ils étaient loin d'être finis. Il devrait bientôt leur montrer que le chef de clan était de retour et prêt à prendre sa revanche.

"Elle n'est pas noble, non? Nos sources ne l'ont pas reconnue."

"Elle descend depuis sa mère d'une impératrice." Contra-t-il avec la vérité.

"Elle vient du monde des vivants alors? C'est inacceptable." S'insurgea sa tante.

Byakuya se leva, les dominant de toute sa taille pour leur parler. Ils avaient enfin dépasser la limite. "En effet, cependant elle appartient maintenant à la Soul Society. Bien que je comprenne vos préoccupation, je suis toujours votre chef et vos opinions sur le sujet ne sont ni désirées ni nécessaires. La jeune femme en question possède un reiatsu et un talent exceptionnels. Cela seul devrait suffire à vous combler. Cette réunion prend fin maintenant." Annonça Byakuya d'un ton décisif.

Le renard était définitivement lancé dans le poulailler. Ils étaient tous en train de protester, promettant que la discussion n'était pas finie. Mais la baisse de température dans la pièce et l'odeur fraîche et soudaine de sakura les convainquit rapidement de filer doux. Il ne resta bientôt qu'une seule personne dans la salle.

"Es-tu heureux, Byakuya?" Lui demanda Ginrei.

"Pour la première fois depuis la mort d'Hisana, oui." Admit son petit-fils.

"Alors reste comme ça et ne les laisse pas te l'enlever. Quoique, j'aimerais bien rencontrer cette jeune femme qui te fait braver la colère du conseil." Annonça Ginrei avec un léger rire.

"Si vous me faites connaître vos disponibilités, Grand-père, je tâcherai d'organiser une rencontre." Répondit Byakuya avec un léger salut.

"Je te communiquerai mon agenda, alors. Être conseiller ne me laisse pas autant de temps libre que je le souhaiterais. C'est bon de te voir reprendre ta place, même si c'est pour une femme. Tu as laissé trop longtemps le conseil en faire à sa tête. Ils vont se battre là-dessus simplement pour tester ta résolution. Tu ne dois pas les laisser gagner du terrain. Je t'ai choisi comme successeur et tu resteras chef de ce clan jusqu'à ce tu passe à ton tour le titre. J'ai enduré ma part d'agacements et de tentatives de prise de pouvoir. C'est la nature de ce jeu de politiques. Mais tu ne dois pas leur céder." Lui rappela Ginrei d'un ton sévère.

Byakuya l'écouta attentivement et hocha la tête. "Je ferai de mon mieux, Grand-père. Je n'ai pas l'intention de les laisser me piétiner à nouveau. J'étais perdu après la mort d'Hisana mais j'ai retrouvé ma raison d'être et j'ai l'intention de le faire savoir au conseil."

"C'est bon de te retrouver, Byakuya." Répondit Ginrei avec un petit rire.

"Merci Grand-père."

"Alors, dis m'en plus sur cette jeune femme et coment tu t'es retrouvé sous son charme. J'ai encore un peu de temps avant de retourner sur les terres du Roi." L'encouragea Ginrei. Byakuya s'assit à nouveau et régala son grand-père avec une version abrégée de toute l'histoire.

"Je crois que je l'apprécie déjà. Je dois me rappeler de la remercier lorsque je la rencontrerai." Commenta Ginrei.

"Pour quelle raison?" L'interrogea Byakuya.

"Pour avoir ramené mon petit-fils à la vie." Répondit simplement Ginrei.

Byakuya ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il ne s'était aperçu que récemment à quel point il avait été perdu après la mort de sa femme. Il avait encore beaucoup d'efforts à faire pour reprendre sa place complètement mais il était résolument orienté vers la bonne direction.

"Je devrais rentrer. Prend soin de toi, Byakuya." Déclara Ginrei tout en se levant pour partir.

"Prenez soin de vous, Grand-père." Répondit Byakuya en se levant à son tour et le saluant. Il s'agissait de l'un des rares membres de sa famille qu'il aimait et respectait.

Il quitta la salle de réunion et décida de visiter la 6ème afin de vérifier qu'aucune affaire urgente ne nécessitait son attention. Il fut surpris de voir Renji au bureau jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle que les rapports des lieutenants devraient être rendus à la prochaine réunion des officiers le lundi suivant.

Renji avait travaillé suffisamment longtemps avec Byakuya pour remarquer la subtile touche de frustration dans le reiatsu de son capitaine. "Comment s'est passé le conseil?" Demanda-t-il.

"A peu près comme à l'accoutumée."

"Aussi bien que ça?" Vérifia Renji, son ton emplit de sarcasme.

"Pire, en fait." Admit Byakuya honnêtement, laissant son lieutenant un peu surpris par tant de transparence.

"Qu'est-c'qui s'est passé?" Demanda-t-il, tout en ne comptant pas sur une réponse. Mais c'était poli de demander.

"Ils n'étaient pas heureux de découvrir que j'ai assisté au festival en compagnie d'une jeune femme qu'ils ne connaissent pas, n'ont jamais rencontré et n'ont pas pu sélectionner ou approuver." Répondit simplement Byakuya.

Renji mit un moment à comprendre tout ce que venait de révéler son capitaine. Il resta assis, pinceau en l'air, avec un regard surpris et ahuri. De un, son capitaine avait une conversation avec lui qui ne relevait pas du domaine professionnel. De deux, Byakuya était allé au festival, apparemment en rendez-vous galant. De trois, il n'en avait pas informé le conseil au préalable. Ça faisait pas mal d'infos à digérer.

Byakuya remarqua la confusion de son lieutenant. "Etant donné que j'essaye d'apporter un certain nombre de changements dans ma vie, vous pouvez poser les questions que vous souhaitez afin d'éclaircir la situation pour vous. Mais je me réserve le droit de refuser de répondre." Offrit-il.

"Ok…" Accepta Renji d'une voix inquiète et stupéfaite. Mais il en profiterait pour l'instant, histoire d'essayer de comprendre la situation. Maintenant, quelles questions allait-il bien pouvoir poser?


	19. Chapter 19, Confiance

Hello, hello!

Voici le nouveau chapitre avec un coeur à coeur entre Byakuya et Renji.

Vu le nombre d'années qu'ils travaillent ensemble, il était temps qu'ils discutent un peu.

J'avoue que ça m'a fait très bizarre quand j'ai traduit ce chapitre.

Vous allez voir que Byakuya est étonnamment ouvert et bavard mais bon, on se dit que c'est un changement apporté par des années de réflexion et l'influence d'une certaine shinigami... ^^

Un grand merci pour tous vos commentaires qui me font toujours énormément plaisir!

Gros bisou et à jeudi prochain!

Disclaimer: Bleach est à Tite Kubo et Erisisa Nakayama à CerdwenFlame.

0

* * *

0

Chapitre 19 - Confiance

Renji réfléchit à la situ ation. C'était une opportunité très rare et il savait qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de la laisser passer. Mais, pour être tout à fait honnête, il ne savait pas vraiment sur quel pied danser.

"Je suppose que ma première question, ça va être pourquoi vous êtes aussi… ouvert avec vos affaires personnelles. J'suis votre lieutenant depuis un bon moment et c'est la première fois qu'on parle d'autre chose que du boulot." Expliqua Renji.

Byakuya hocha la tête. "Et c'est ma propre faute. Vous devez comprendre que je suis habitué à gérer les nobles de ma famille et que je ne peux me permettre aucun écart avec eux. Ils ne sont pas tous mauvais mais beaucoup ne rêvent que d'une opportunité de trouver une de mes faiblesses pour l'exploiter. Mais j'ai réalisé que je ne rendais justice ni à moi-même, ni aux autres en n'étant pas plus abordable. J'ai décidé de choisir quelques personnes auprès desquelles je pourrai laisser tomber les apparences par moment." Répondit-il.

"Et je suis l'un d'entre eux?"

"Lieutenant Abarai. Comme vous l'avez dit vous même, vous êtes mon lieutenant depuis un bon moment. Vous êtes également très proche de Rukia et vous avez à coeur de la protéger. Vous m'avez ouvertement défié et bien que vous ayez perdu le combat, vous avez fini par atteindre votre but. Vous avez cherché à sauver Rukia et j'ai été touché par vos actions et celles de ceux qui ont combattu pour le même but. Nous avons combattu côte à côte et je sais que je peux vous faire confiance pour surveiller mes arrières. Puisque je peux vous confier ma vie, je devrais pouvoir vous faire confiance pour ne pas être une commère et colporter ce que je pourrais discuter avec vous. Je crois en vous en tant que mon lieutenant et également en tant que personne. Même si cela pourra prendre un peu de temps, je souhaite essayer."

Renji était stupéfait par l'admission de son capitaine et il n'arriva pas à le cacher. C'était… Il voulait demander à son interlocuteur qui il "tait et ce qu'il avait fait de son capitaine mais… Il refoula cette réaction et essaya simplement de dire quelque chose. "D'accord… du coup, cette affaire qui a énervé votre clan, c'est quoi exactement?" Demanda-t-il.

"Depuis un moment, j'ai… considéré la possibilité… d'aimer à nouveau. J'ai gardé cette réflexion en moi et cela m'a prit du temps pour mesurer toutes les possibilités afin d'être sûr que ni moi, la jeune femme en question ne seraient blessés par mes actions. J'ai dû également prendre en compte mon clan et plusieurs autres facteurs. J'ai décidé que ce que le clan pensait de mes actions était sans conséquences. Je suis le chef de clan et ils ne devraient pas me gouverner. Après avoir perdu Hisana, je me suis complètement renfermé et j'ai commencé à disparaître. Je ne m'en suis aperçu que récemment. Et seulement parce que j'au vu une lumière s'introduire dans ma vie et je me suis rendu compte que je ne voulais pas me détourner." Expliqua précautionneusement Byakuya.

"J'ai pris la décision de me lancer et de voir où cela pourrait nous mener. J'ai demandé il y a quelques jours à Erisia de m'accompagner à dîner puis au festival. Pour être honnête, je n'étais pas retourné à un festival depuis bien longtemps. J'ai pensé qu'elle apprécierait l'atmosphère… J'étais très heureux qu'elle accepte mon invitation… Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler la dernière fois que j'ai autant apprécié une soirée. Nous avons gardé le silence jusqu'à ce soir là car nous avions peur que quelque chose puisse entacher cette soirée si trop de personnes étaient au courant. J'aurais peut-être dû vous en avertir mais j'étais concentré sur le travail et les préparatifs de cette sortie." Continua-t-il.

Renji engrangrea toutes ces informations. Byakuya n'avait jamais autant parlé dans une conversation avec lui. Toute conversation qui durait un peu concernait une mission ou quelque chose à propos du boulot. Jamais rien de personnel. C'était bizarre d'avoir la permission de connaître ce côté de son capitaine. Mais il n'allait pas le prendre comme un dû.

"J'suis heureux que vous ayez finalement invité Eri. Elle vous apprécie depuis si longtemps que même moi, je l'ai remarqué." Révéla Renji en rigolant. "Du coup, le conseil n'a pas apprécié que Eri n'soit pas une des ces chipies nobles qu'ils auraient sélectionné pour vous?"

"C'est une supposition… très exacte." Confirma Byakuya.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire?"

"J'ai coupé court à la discussion et ils finiront par comprendre que je ne changerai pas d'avis sur le sujet. Après la mort d'Hisana, je me suis retiré de la scène, devant plus un symbole qu'un véritable chef. Je me suis jeté dans le travail et je leur ai permis beaucoup trop de liberté. Mais ça ne va pas durer. Ils ne seront pas consultés sur le sujet." Affirma-t-il avec conviction.

"Pas que je sois pas heureux que vous commenciez à fréquenter Eri. Et je sais que Hisana venait du Rukongai. Mais je serai curieux de savoir pourquoi vous détestez autant les femmes nobles." Commenta Renji.

Byakuya se permit un petit rire. "C'est quelque chose que j'ai également remarqué. Peu importe le nombre de jeunes femmes que le clan a fait paradé en face de moi, je n'ai jamais trouvé quoique ce soit d'intéressant à la moindre d'entre elles. Même si certaines étaient particulièrement belles, c'est tout ce dont elles pouvaient se vanter. Vbeaucoup ont reçu une éducation très riche mais aucune d'entre elles n'avait d'autre aspiration que d'être une parure au bras d'un noble. On attend d'elle qu'elles s'expriment bien mais restent discrètes et dociles. Je n'apprécie pas ce genre de comportement. Et certainement pas chez une femme que je souhaite courtiser. Ce sont des lys sans chaleur, pâles et effacés même si magnifiques. Je désire une femme qui puisse être mon égal. Même si Hisana était malade, il y avait quelque chose chez elle qui me touchait à un niveau que je ne peux décrire. Elle était chaleureuse et pleine de vie jusqu'à ce que la maladie la réclame…" Commença-t-il.

"Erisia reste dans l'ombre, peut-être. Mais il y également beaucoup de chaleur en elle et une certaine grâce. Elle a toutes les bonnes qualités de la noblesse et aucun des défauts; Elle est intelligente and s'exprime bien mais elle est aussi loyale et sympathique. Combien sont heureux de faire partie de ses amis? Et il y a aussi son potentiel. L'étendue de son reiatsu est déjà remarquable. Elle est loin d'atteindre le niveau d'Ichigo, mais pour une jeune femme qui est sortie de l'Académie il y a seulement un an, ses progrès parlent d'eux-même. Erisia n'est peut-être pas mon égale en terme de statut social, mais elle l'est sur tous les niveaux qui importent." Expliqua-t-il.

"Et bien, je suis content pour vous, capitaine. Eri et vous méritez d'être heureux et je trouve super que vous ne laissiez pas le conseil vous dictez votre conduite. Mais j'dois avouer que je suis un peu surpris." Admit Renji.

"Pourquoi?" Lui demanda Byakuya.

"Et bien, je savais qu'Erisia avait un crush ou quelque chose d'autre pour vous. Mais j'savais pas trop ce que vous pouviez ressentir envers elle. J'ai observé des petites choses qui montraient que vous l'appréciez mais jamais plus. J'ai appris à lire les indices que vous laissez mais j'arrive pas encore à tous les détecter. Ça aurait pu vouloir dire que vous vouliez une amitié aussi bien que quelque chose de plus." Répliqua Renji.

"C'était peut-être les deux. Je souhaite établir des bases solides avec elle en premier. Mais je ne dirais pas que mes sentiments pour elle étaient purement amicaux même au début. Je les ai simplement caché à moi-même." Expliqua Byakuya.

Renji ne put que hocher la tête. "Je peux comprendre ça. J'imagine que ça pas dû être facile pour vous. Enfin, je sais pas grand chose mais rien que la mort de votre femme… mais même s'il n'y avait pas eu ça qui vous pesait dessus… Eri est arrivée ici dans des circonstances inhabituelles et vous étiez responsable d'elle, ce qui n'a pas dû rendre les choses faciles. Je connais pas grand chose du monde des nobles mais vous avez déjà dit que le conseil était pas particulièrement en train de bondir de joie. Je sais à quel point vous placez haut l'honneur et le devoir et ça a du vous compliquer les choses. Je m'inquiète pas de ce genre de choses pour ma part. J'suis loyal envers la Soul Society, bien sûr, et je fais mon job. Mais j'imagine que je suis plus dans l'action. Ça doit venir de mon enfance à Inuzuri. On pouvait jamais savoir quand quelque chose allait nous être pris alors on le gardait aussi longtemps que possible." Expliqua Renji.

Byakuya y réfléchit un long moment. C'était intéressant d'avoir un aperçu de comment son lieutenant était devenu l'homme qu'il était à présent. Avec son enfance dans la nobilité, Byakuya n'avait jamais été privé de quoi que ce soit, que ce soit par privilège ou parce qu'il avait travaillé dur pour l'obtenir. Il n'avait jamais eu à s'inquiéter de ce qu'on lui prenne quoi que ce soit. "Ça a été difficile d'une certaine manière mais en voyant ce par quoi vous avez dû passé étant jeune, je dois me considérer chanceux. Peut-être que chaque circonstance a ses propres difficultés. Les vôtres étaient plus physiques par nature, ce qui vous a appris à être plus réactif alors que les miennes étaient plus mentales, ce qui m'a conduit à analyser chaque situation." Commenta Byakuya avec un haussement d'épaule.

"J'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi de cette manière. Je prends juste ce que la vie me jette et j'esquive les coups. Parfois, c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire mais il a jamais été facile de faire ce qu'il faut."

"C'est très vrai. Et puisque vous avez pris le rôle de grand frère envers Erisia, je dois vous demander si vous êtes d'accord avec cette situation."

Renji se mit à rire. "Vous m'demandez ma permission? Vous avez pas à le faire. J'suis content pour vous deux et heureux que les sentiments d'Eri soient réciproques. Mais évidemment, si jamais vous lui faites du mal, je ferai tout en mon pouvoir pour que vous le regrettiez." L'avertit Renji avec une énergie férale voltigeant autour de lui.

"Si je la blesse, je vous laisserai carte blanche pour cela." Répondit simplement Byakuya.

La conversation changea ensuite, les deux hommes essayant simplement de mieux se comprendre et profitant de cette opportunité rare. Cela les aiderait à resserrer leurs liens de capitaine et lieutenant, et peut-être à développer une certaine amitié. Tout ce qui pouvait solidifier leur relation professionnelle était une bonne chose car parfois, lorsqu'ils étaient sur le champ de bataille, ils ne pouvaient faire confiance qu'à l'autre et à la petite équipe les accompagnant.


	20. Chapter 20, La sagesse des petits

Hello tout le monde et bienvenue pour ce nouveau chapitre.

J'ai une confession à faire. Je me suis mise à parcourir le dernier chapitre pour vérifier une info, et là, horreur et stupéfaction!

Il y avait plein de coquilles tout partout! Des mots à qui il manquait une lettre, des ponctuations pas en place, des mots portés disparus!

C'était la pagaille! ça m'apprendra à traduire à toute vitesse sans faire attention à ce que mes doigts sont en train de taper!

Du coup, j'ai relu celui-ci (vite fait, je dois avouer) et j'ai corriger les coquilles les plus apparentes.

J'essaierai de faire plus attention pour les prochains chapitres parce que le dernier laissait vraiment à désirer.

Encore désolée pour ma paresse!

Et un gros merci pour tout vos super commentaires! ^^

Sur ce, savourez ce chapitre, Yachiru est à l'honneur cette fois-ci. Ai-je déjà dit que je l'aimais bien cette petite?

Disclaimer: Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo et Erisia Nakayama à CeredwenFlame

0

* * *

0

Chapitre 20 - La sagesse des petits

Seireitei était en effervescence en apprenant que le stoïque capitaine de la 6ème avait invité une femme au festival, et pas n'importe laquelle non plus mais le 13ème siège de la 13ème division. Erisia évitait le sujet du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Ce n'était pas qu'elle avait honte mais plutôt qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de comment gérer toute cette attention. Elle était restée dans l'ombre la majeure partie de sa vie et c'était trop pour elle. Elle supposait que c'était un passage obligé. Byakuya était comme une célébrité à la Soul Society mais cela ne rendait pas les choses faciles. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne pouvait pas les laisser tranquille? Pourquoi les gens ressentaient-ils le besoin de commenter chaque petit fait et geste?

La plupart des commentaires restaient innocents, remarquant simplement qu'il était temps que Kuchiki s'intéresse à nouveau au monde autour de lui et autres choses du même genre. Mais certains commentaires émis en douce critiquaient les origines d'Erisia. Elle essayait de les ignorer mais de temps à autre, l'un d'entre eux réussissait à la blesser. Elle le cachait derrière sa propre version du masque des nobles mais elle manquait parfois d'expérience. Elle réussit cependant à ne jamais montrer à quel point elle était blessée jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve seule.

Elle avait besoin de s'éloigner un moment des rumeurs et des potins qui trainaient un peu partout. Elle savait que ça ne durerait pas, jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau sujet capte leur attention, mais elle en avait assez. Elle voulait que ça s'arrête tout de suite. Le terrain d'entraînement favori de Yumi était magnifique et paisible et elle s'y rendit, ayant vraiment besoin d'un peu de sérénité. Elle avait essayé d'aller travailler, même si elle n'était pas de garde, mais elle aurait peut-être dû laisser les rumeurs se calmer un peu d'abord.

Elle s'assit sous l'un des arbres, reposant son dos contre son tronc et fermant les yeux pour essayer d'oublier toutes ces idioties. Elle n'aimait pas être aussi troublée. Elle savait que les commentaires méchants étaient souvent causés par la jalousie mais certains d'entre eux ressemblaient trop au genre d'abus dont elle avait pu souffrir dans son enfance et ça ne rendait les choses que plus difficiles. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses propres pensées qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle n'était plus seule dans la clairière.

"Tu fais quoi, Eri-chan?" Lui parvint une voix pétillante d'au-dessus.

Erisia ouvrit les yeux et observa Yachiru en train de se prélasser sur l'une des branches de l'arbre sous lequel elle s'était assise. "Je suis juste venue ici pour m'éloigner un peu du bruit. Je voulais aider à la 13ème. Je ne suis pas de garde jusqu'à lundi mais je voulais remercier le capitaine Ukitake pour m'avoir laissé partir plus tôt vendredi. Mais il y avait bien trop de bavardages."

"Parce que Byaku-shi et toi êtes sorti ensemble?" Demanda Yachiru.

"Oui, à cause de ça."

"Ben ils sont débiles, si tu veux mon avis.J'ai entendu des trucs. Ce sont que des jaloux, la plupart en tout cas. Plein de bonnes femmes ont dit que Byaku-shi est l'un des gars les plus beaux du Seireitei. Et après tout c'temps à n'pas regarder les femmes après la mort d'Hisana, tu débarques et il est pris. Enfin, c'est c'que se disent certaines. Tu d'vrais pas y faire attention, Eri-chan. C'est que d'la jalousie stupide." Affirma Yachiru en haussant les épaules depuis son perchoir.

"Je sais que tu as raison mais ça n'empêche pas que certains de leurs commentaires me blessent. Je suis déjà assez perdue comme ça. Byakuya est un noble et je ne suis rien du tout en comparaison." Elle allait en dire plus mais Yachiru lui coupa la parole.

"C'est qu'des bêtises, Eri-chan. Ouais, Byaku-shi est un noble et tout l'bazard mais Hisana v'nait du Rkongai. Il en a rien à faire et tu devrais pas non plus. J'vais t'dire un secret. Il est pas comme les autres nobles. Lui, il a un coeur derrière tous les murs. Et parfois, il arrive même à penser avec." Annonça Yachiru en riant.

"Je le sais bien. C'est juste que je ne suis pas habituée à me retrouver au centre de l'attention. A Karakura, on ne me remarquait jamais et personne n'essayait de me voir." Expliqua Erisia.

"Ça c'est triste, Eri-chan. Mais t'es ici maintenant et t'as plein d'amis et on est tous heureux pour toi. Même Matsu-mamaire l'est. Elle est un peu énervée pac'que tu lui as rien dit mais elle s'en r'mettra. Si jamais tu t'trouves près d'elle, assures-toi que Shiro-kun est dans l'coin pour l'empêcher d'aller trop loin. J'imagine qu'on peut pas trop lui en vouloir. Elle adore les potins et c'est l'premier truc croustillant qu'elle a à se mettre sous la dent d'puis un bon bout d'temps. Plein de gens sont juste heureux d'entendre enfin une bonne nouvelle. La guerre, ça fait chier de manière générale." Commenta Yachiru.

Erisia se mit à rire en entendant le surnom que Yahchiru avait inventé pour Matsumoto. "Pour ma défense, lorsqu'elle me l'a demandé, il n'y avait encore rien de plus qu'un simple effort de la part de Byakuya pour s'ouvrir davantage. Ce n'est qu'après la dernière réunion de l'association des femmes shinigami que les choses ont progressé."

"Elle va rien en avoir à faire et tu l'sais." Répliqua Yachiru en riant.

"C'est vrai." Admit Erisia en soupirant.

"Alors, ça s'est passé comment avec Byaku-shi?" Demanda Yachiru.

"Oh, c'était merveilleux. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'éléments de comparaison mais c'était magique." Répondit Erisia en rougissant légérement.

"T'es jamais sortie en rendez-vous avant? Les gars du monde des vivants doivent être vraiment cons et aveugles. Vous avez fait quoi?"

"Nous sommes allé dîner à un restaurant très sympathique dans le premier district. Et puis, il m'a amené au festival. Nous avons acheté des desserts et joué à quelques jeux et ensuite nous avons regardé les feux d'artifice ensemble depuis les toits." Raconta Erisia avec un grand sourire en se remémorant la soirée.

"Vous vous êtes embrassé?" La questionna Yachiru, les yeux grand ouverts en attendant la réponse. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'esprit d'un enfant même si elle en avait l'apparence.

"Il m'a embrassé, oui. Rien d'exagéré mais c'était … plaisant."

"Ben c'est déjà ça. Byaku-shi a pas l'habitude de précipiter quoi qu'ce soit. Même les batailles. Sauf si il y a vraiment un gros, gros problème. Mais c'est un sacré progrès pour lui. J'comprend toujours pas pourquoi tu te faisais autant de mouron. Et t'as pas intérêt à dire qu'tu mérite pas son attention, Eri-chan ou j'vais aller chercher l'emplumé et l'ramener ici pour qu'il te gronde comme il faut." La menaça Yachiru. Eri ne put que baisser la tête en l'entendant.

"Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, Yachiru. Je suppose que c'était un peu comme un rêve pour moi. J'ai été attirée par lui dès le départ mais je ne pensais pas en arriver là. Il y avait un chiasme entre nos deux statuts et …" Elle fut coupé court lorsque Yachiru quitta soudainement sa branche pour lui donner un coup sur la tête avec un sac de bonbons. Erisia se frotta le crâne.

"Qu'est-ce que j't'ai dit par rapport à la négativité? Tu le mérites. T'es super gentille et t'es bien mieux que toutes ces bonnes femmes nobles. J'en vois quelques unes quand j'me promène dans mes tunnels. Elles sont p't'être jolies mais y en a pas une seule qui peut s'battre et la plupart parlent pas beaucoup et c'est que des trucs embobinés qui veulent rien dire. Tu dois juste te détendre et arrêter d'te dire que Byaku-shi est un noble. Il t'a choisi et ça veut dire que t'es bien mieux que toutes ces bonnes femmes nobles." Affirma Yachiru en hochant la tête pour se donner plus d'emphase.

Eri ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu. Elle enveloppa la petite lieutenante dans un câlin. "Merci Yachiru. Je crois que j'avais besoin qu'on me rende un peu de bon sens."

Yachiru sourit. "J'suis douée pour ça. Et puis, c'est à ça que servent les amis. Je sais qu'c'est encore tout neuf pour toi. T'as été à l'Académie pendant des années et ça t'apprend pas vraiment comment les choses fonctionnent ici. Tu dois pas les laisser te toucher Eri. C'est c'que veulent tous les jaloux. Ils veulent te blesser et te faire sentir comme de la merde pour que eux puissent se sentir mieux. L'emplumé m'a tout expliqué. J'y fais pas vraiment attention moi-même. Si tu les ignore et que tu les laisses glisser comme de l'eau sur de l'acier, ils abandonneront très vite. Ils veulent te voir réagir parce qu'ils arrivent pas à se faire remarquer d'une autre manière."

"Tu es trop intelligente pour ton propre bien parfois, tu le sais Yachiru?" Remarqua Erisia.

"C'est c'que les gens me disent. Tout le monde veut m'ignorer parc'que j'ressemble à une gamine. Mais j'suis pas si p'tite. J'aime bien me percher sur l'épaule de Ken-chan et me lancer dans la bataille avec lui. J'aime bien être sa cheerleader. Mais j'me bat moi aussi. Pas tout l'temps parc'que j'pourrais pas regarder Ken-chan. Mais j'suis douée. J'suis un lieutenant après tout. Et puis en plus, j'suis là d'puis un sacré bout de temps. J'ressemble à un gosse mais j'pense pas comme un. Je sais c'qui se passe. Si les gens me sous-estiment, tant mieux. Ça veut dire que j'peux aider mes amis plus facilement parce que personne se doutera que j'puisse faire quoi que ce soit." Expliqua Yachiru en riant.

"Tant que tu es heureuse, ça importe peu que tu sois petite ou grande?" L'interrogea Erisia.

"Exactement. C'est un truc que j'aime bien avec toi, Eri-chan. T'étais un peu prudente au départ mais une fois que t'as commencé à me connaître, tu m'as pas traité comme si j'étais différente des autres. J'aime bien aussi que t'aies pris le temps de choisir tes bonbons préférés du monde des vivants pour les partager avec moi. La plupart se donnent pas autant de peine pour moi. Et puis, t'étais là depuis pas longtemps et t'as quand même pris le temps de me connaître. Même si c'était plus pour jouer que pour se battre. Mais t'avais pas peur de te battre contre moi alors que les autres, si. T'as plein de bonnes qualités, Eri-chan. C'est pour ça que t'as plein d'amis. Et c'est pour ça que Byaku-shi t'a choisi. De toutes les femmes à qui il aurait pu demandé et qui auraient accepté, il a demandé à toi et personne d'autre. T'es spéciale, Eri et j'espère que tu vas finir par t'en rendre compte. Et le plus tôt, le mieux." Annonça Yachiru avec un grand sourire, rendant son câlin à Erisia avant de partir en sautillant à la recherche de Ken-chan.

Erisia se retrouva seule sous l'arbre, à intégrer tout ce que Yachiru lui avait dit. Elle savait que la petite lieutenante avait soulevé de bons arguments. Mais persuader son coeur d'accepter ce que son cerveau savait déjà n'était pas une tâche facile. Mais si même Yachiru était en train d'essayer de l'aider, elle devait vraiment faire un effort de son côté. Elle resta assise en contemplation silencieuse. Elle devait arrêter de se sentir aussi dépassée mais elle ne savait pas vraiment comment pour l'instant. Elle prit la résolution d'essayer davantage.


	21. Chapter 21, Mission

Bonjour tout le monde.

Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, il y a bien un nouveau chapitre alors que nous sommes un mardi et non un jeudi.

Je vous explique. _**(il y a plein de nouvelles alors, même si vous avez l'habitude de passer le mot d'introduction, je vous conseille de le lire cette fois-ci! ^^)**_

Il ne reste plus que 3 chapitres en comptant celui-ci avant que j'atteigne la fin actuelle de l'histoire. CeredwenFlame n'a pas encore eu le temps d'écrire la suite mais elle est en train de s'occuper du chapitre 24.

Elle a eu énormément de soucis et de grosses peines ces derniers temps ce qui est la raison de son hiatus prolongé. N'hésitez pas à aller sur son profil et à lui envoyer des messages pour l'encourager. Ou alors, transmettez moi ce que vous voulez lui dire en français et je les lui enverrais traduits en anglais.

Mais du coup, je poste aujourd'hui le chapitre 21. Jeudi, le chapitre 22. Et le chapitre 23 sera posté en début de semaine prochaine.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe après ça? Je prends des vacaaaaaances! ^^

Bien entendu, dès que de nouveaux chapitres de Sakura déjà vu sortiront, je m'efforcerai de les traduire rapidement.

Et je vais également me mettre à poster ma propre fanfiction, elle aussi dans l'univers de Bleach, et elle aussi un Bya/OC.

Je vous rassure, ce sera très différent de l'histoire de Sakura Déjà vu. Et sans trop spoiler je peux vous donner un avant goût de ce que ça va donner.

Il y aura très peu voire pas du tout d'incursions dans le monde des vivants et toute l'intrigue (parce qu'il y en a une!) se déroule dans le Seireitei.

Je suis en train de mitonner toute une histoire avec un complot économique et politique que plusieurs de mes personnages favoris (ou ceux que je trouve les plus intrigants) dans Bleach vont devoir résoudre. Ce ne sera pas que de l'eau de rose, il faudra faire face à une réalité assez dure de la Soul Society avec les quartiers les plus mal famés du Rukongai, le système élitiste, les injustices voulues pour faire fonctionner le système, etc, etc...

Mais il y aura aussi de belles amitiés, la mise en valeur de personnages parfois laissés un peu de côté dans d'autres fanfics et une histoire qui vous fera voyager dans pas mal de recoins de la Soul Society. Il se pourrait aussi que je m'amuse à laisser quelques clins d'oeil discrets aux personnes qui m'ont le plus soutenu sur fanfiction... ^^

Si ça vous emballe, et que vous voulez absolument en avoir un avant goût, envoyez-moi un mp et on verra ce qu'il est possible de faire. ^^

Sinon, je compte poster le prologue en Septembre prochain et je publierai ensuite un chapitre tous les mois je pense.

Ce sont des chapitres plutôt long, qui font environ 15 pages word pour l'instants, peut-être même plus par la suite. (pour référence, un chapitre normal de sakura déjà vu fait environ 4 pages word). D'où la nécessite d'un mois de délai entre chaque publication pour me laisser le temps de réfléchir à la suite et vous procurer une histoire sans trop d'incohérences et d'illogisme et avec une intrigue et un fil rouge intéressant.

Voili voilou! Je vais également mettre à jour mon profil d'ici la semaine prochaine pour remettre les infos que je viens de vous donner.

Sur ce , je clos mon bavardage et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo appartient à Bleach et CeredwenFlame à Erisia Nakayama. Heu, non! L'inverse!

0

* * *

0

Chapitre 21 - Mission

La commotion avait duré quelques temps, comme prévu suite au rendez-vous galant d'Erisia et Byakuya. La situation avait donné à Erisia une autre raison d'être reconnaissante de son amitié avec le capitaine Hitsugaya. Il était intervenu en sa faveur auprès de Matsumoto pour stopper ses élans. Erisia ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait sans les gens qui l'aidaient à gérer toute cette folie. L'agitation devrait se calmer bientôt. Sinon, pas grand chose n'avait changé. Byakuya venait la chercher comme à son habitude pour la raccompagner et sa vie de shinigami se déroulait sans problème. La seule différence notable était le soir, lorsque Byakuya l'embrassait pour lui dire bonsoir avant qu'ils ne se retirent tous deux dans leurs chambres respectives.

Mis à part ce changement dans sa vie personnelle, elle avait de quoi faire dans sa vie professionnelle. Elle s'entraînait chaque jour, que ce soit dans sa propre division ou à un autre terrain d'entraînement. Elle passait deux jours par semaine à travailler avec le lieutenant Hinamori afin d'élargir leur répertoire de sorts de kido invoqués silencieusement. Elles en avaient ajouté quelques uns de plus à leur liste et maîtrisaient maintenant Sai, Hainawa, Byakurai, Shibireyubi et Seki. Elles travaillaient désormais sur Tsuzuri Raiden, Shakkaho, Geki, Horin et Sekienton. Une fois ceux-ci intégrés, Momo et Erisia pensaient avoir une base suffisamment solide pour essayer d'enseigner leurs techniques à quelqu'un d'autre.

Elles se rendaient bien compte que ce serait plus compliqué. Ce qui n'avait nécessité qu'un modeste effort de leur part résultait de l'alchimie entre leurs façons de réfléchir. Elles pensaient toutes les deux en dehors des cadres conventionnels et cela leur avait facilité la tâche. Erisia était un peu nerveuse par rapport à la suite des événements. Le capitaine Hitsugaya s'était porté volontaire pour les aider. L'idée d'enseigner au capitaine de la 10ème division ce que Momo et elle avaient peaufiné était un peu intimidant. De toute façon, elles avaient encore un peu de chemin à faire avant de commencer mais l'échéance approchait.

Elle partageait encore ses repas entre la 6ème et son propre capitaine avec lequel elle mangeait deux fois par semaine. Elle savait qu'elle avait de la chance de se trouver dans une telle position. Ce qui avait commencé alors qu'elle était étudiante et avait aidé le capitaine lors d'une de ses attaques avait évolué en une solide amitié, ou peut-être un lien maître-disciple? C'était dur à discerner. Par moment, son capitaine ressemblait plus à un oncle bienveillant et par moment il était bel et bien son capitaine. Et parfois encore, ils se comportaient comme des amis. Elle ne savait pas mais se disait qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de s'interroger davantage. Elle était simplement reconnaissante que le capitaine Ukitake l'apprécie et l'aide autant que cela. Ce n'était pas étonnant que Rukia et les autres membres de la division progressent autant. Avec lui comme capitaine, il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative possible.

Elle passait le reste de son temps libre à dessiner ou à passer du temps avec ses trois amis. Ils se retrouvaient autant que possible avec leurs différents emplois du temps. Ce n'était pas que pour s'entraîner au combat même s'ils s'assuraient de développer autant que possible la dynamique de leur groupe. Parfois, ils allaient dîner ensemble ou se retrouvaient au manoir Kuchiki pour discuter tranquillement. C'était très agréable. Elle avait remarqué que certaines personnes, surtout des officiers sans siège, commentaient sur la bizarrerie de leur groupe. Ils faisaient partie de quatre divisions très différentes; la 4ème, la 6ème, la 11ème et la 13ème. Mais c'était en vérité leur atout principal. Chacun apportait quelque chose de différent à la table et ils s'en retrouvaient tous plus fort. Aucun d'entre eux ne se doutait que leurs liens allaient être mis à l'épreuve.

Erisia retournait à sa division après avoir livré une nouvelle brassée de documents à la 10ème. Elle allait donner son rapport au capitaine Ukitake comme d'habitude mais son visage était solennel lorsqu'elle entra dans son bureau. "Asseyez-vous, je vous prie, Erisia-san." L'invita-t-il, sa voix douce mais grave.

"Quelque chose ne va pas, capitaine?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Il y a eu de nombreuses attaques de hollows à Karakura ces derniers temps. Leur nature et fréquence sont anormales comparées aux attaques récentes. Nous avons décidé d'envoyer une autre équipe et il a été jugé plus sage de choisir quelqu'un qui connaisse déjà le terrain." Commença Ukitake.

Erisia resta assise, écoutant son capitaine. "Et je connais bien la ville puisque j'y ai grandi. Ce qui est différent par rapport à y avoir été simplement stationné plusieurs fois." Commenta Erisia.

"En effet. Vous pouvez bien entendu refuser la mission. Je sais que vous n'avez encore jamais été assignée au monde des vivants depuis l'Académie. Si vous ne vous sentez pas d'attaque, personne ne vous le reprochera. Nous savons que vous n'êtes pas shinigami depuis bien longtemps mais nous avons besoin de plus d'informations. Et vous, Erisia-san, pouvez nous aider à obtenir ces renseignements." Expliqua Ukitake.

"Vous avez dit qu'une petite équipe allait être envoyée. Combien? Et aurais-je la possibilité de choisir les personnes qui vont m'accompagner?" Se renseigna Erisia.

C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle Ukitake appréciait autant son 13ème siège. Elle posait toujours les bonnes questions. Elle n'avait pas l'air craintive et n'avait pas pris la voie de sortie qu'il lui avait proposé. Sa confiance en elle avait grandi et il était heureux de le constater. Il était toujours très fier lorsque ses subordonnés réalisaient leur potentiel. "Au moins quatre personnes mais pas plus de six. Si vous acceptez cette mission, je peux m'assurer que vos collègues soient des personnes avec lesquelles vous vous sentez en confiance." Assura Ukitake en souriant.

"Alors j'accepte tant que mon équipe comprend Haru, Yasuo et Akane. Nous avons fonctionné en équipe depuis le début de l'Académie. Je leur fais implicitement confiance et c'est réciproque. Ce lien ne fera que nous aider lors de la mission. Je sais qu'ils me suivront sans questions et nous connaissons bien les forces et faiblesses de chacun, arrivant à nous seconder instinctivement. Tous ces avantages ne feront qu'assurer davantage notre réussite." Expliqua diplomatiquement Erisia.

Le capitaine Ukitake n'était pas surpris d'entendre les noms choisis par son 13ème siège. L'amitié des quatre était bien connue et il avait eu la chance de les observer durant leur entraînement. Ils s'entraînaient en alternant tour à tour dans 3 de leurs divisions, évitant la 4ème par respect pour les règles des guérisseurs. "Je vais faire le nécessaire. Vous partirez samedi, ce qui nous donnera assez de temps pour tout préparer. Nous rassemblerons aussi toutes les informations dont nous disposons afin que vous n'y alliez pas complètement à l'aveugle." Approuva le capitaine aux cheveux blancs en hochant la tête. Il composa mentalement une liste de tout ce dont il devait s'occuper avant que la jeune équipe ne parte pour le monde des vivants.

Erisia put prendre congé et elle vaqua à ses occupations quotidiennes. Juste avant la fin de sa garde, son capitaine l'avertit que son équipe avait été approuvée et que ses amis étaient informés. Elle devina qu'ils voudraient se réunir et commencer à former un plan. Et comme prévu, lorsqu'elle sortit de la 13ème, ils l'attendaient à côté de Byakuya.

"Bonjour tout le monde." Lança Erisia, amusée.

"Alors, quand est-ce qu'on discute de cette mission?" Demanda Haru.

"Je crois que nous n'aurons pas de patrouille avant notre départ. Le capitaine Ukitake m'a dit qu'il allait rassembler le plus rapidement possible les informations sur les attaques mais nous devrons attendre au moins jusqu'à demain au plus tôt. Préférez-vous attendre jusque là?" Les interrogea Erisia.

"C'est plus prudent. Pour l'instant, nous n'avons rien d'autre que des spéculations." Commenta Yasuo.

"Très bien, demain en fin de journée alors. A qui est-ce le tour de nous héberger?" Demanda Erisia en riant.

"Toi." Répondirent trois voix en choeur.

"Alors demain au manoir Kuchiki. Yasuo, apporte les infos habituelles." Annonça Erisia en souriant. Ils gardaient un fichier sur tous leurs progrès ainsi qu'une liste de choses auxquelles faire attention. Yasuo était bien évidemment le gardien de ce dossier. Haru l'aurait perdu depuis belle lurette et même si Akane et elle étaient organisées, Yasuo en tant que stratège était la meilleure personne pour le garder puisque c'est lui qui prenait les notes de toute façon.

Ses trois amis lui dirent au revoir, ainsi qu'à Byakuya et elle put finalement se concentrer sur lui. "Je suis désolée pour ça." Dit-elle doucement.

"Ce n'est pas un problème. J'étais à la réunion lorsque nous avons discuté de cette mission. Je comprends." Répondit-il.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on nous confie une mission dans le monde des vivants." S'émerveilla Erisia.

"Tu as prouvé ton talent même si tu es là depuis peu de temps. Comme ton capitaine a dû te l'expliquer, ils ont besoin de quelqu'un qui connaisse bien Karakura. Je ne connais pas tous les détails mais je suis sûr que ton équipe et toi réussirez." Affirma-t-il avec un presque sourire dans son regard.

"Cela fait un bout de temps que je n'y suis pas retournée." Remarqua Erisia alors qu'ils marchaient.

"Mais tu y a grandis. Tu connais la ville de façon intime. J'ai eu quelques missions là-bas et je suis à peu près capable de retrouver mon chemin. Mais je ne connais pas tous les recoins et les petits passages qui sont familiers pour les locaux seulement. Je suis peut-être shinigami depuis bien longtemps mais à moins de suivre ton reiatsu, j'aurais du mal à naviguer dans Karakura. Nous pouvons utiliser le shunpo et rester au-dessus des rues. Mais lorsque la bataille nous ramène sur terre, tes connaissances nous seraient bien utiles." Expliqua Byakuya.

Erisia resta silencieuse en considérant ses paroles. Elle supposait qu'il avait raison. Elle devrait faire confiance à son expérience. "J'essaierai de m'en souvenir. Yasuo amène notre dossier demain et normalement, le capitaine Ukitake devra pouvoir mettre des informations supplémentaires à notre disposition. Nous serons capable de former une stratégie générale à ce moment là. Avoir un plan bien défini sera trop compliqué et il vaut mieux nous réserver la possibilité de changer notre approche suivant les circonstances." Réfléchit Erisia.

"En effet. Fais confiance à tes amis et à toi. Vous travaillez tous les quatre depuis des années. J'ai eu le plaisir d'observer vos entraînements et vous combattez comme si vous aviez un seul esprit pour quatre corps. J'ai vu des équipes de shinigamis qui ont travaillé ensemble depuis bien longtemps et ne sont pas aussi fluides que vous. Ne t'en fais pas pour cette mission. Si on ne pensait pas que tu en étais capable, on ne te l'aurait pas confiée." La rassura Byakuya.

Erisia ne put s'empêcher de rougir en l'entendant. Bien qu'elle accepte plus facilement les compliments, elle éprouvait toujours un peu de gêne. Mais cela aidait qu'un homme avec autant d'expérience en tant que shinigami, un homme qui commandait l'une des divisions les plus respectées du Seireitei, pense autant de bien de ses amis et elle. "Nous ferons de notre mieux. J'espère simplement que tout va bien se passer. J'aimerais en savoir plus sur ce qu'il se passe. Être dans le noir comme ça est assez embêtant." Expliqua Erisia en souriant.

"C'est parfois la partie la plus difficile. Attendre les informations, lorsqu'il y en a. Nous avons déjà eu des missions où nous devions y aller à l'aveugle et réagir à ce qui se passait une fois arrivés. Tu as prouvé pouvoir t'adapter et tu arriveras à te débrouiller quoi qu'il puisse se passer. Tu as tes amis avec toi et c'est une opportunité pour vous de montrer ce dont vous êtes capable. Je ne me ferais pas de souci à ta place, vous allez vous en sortir." Répéta Byakuya pour essayer de calmer son inquiétude.

Il pouvait comprendre qu'elle angoisse un peu. Il se rappelait encore ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'on lui avait confié sa toute première mission. Même s'il en avait accompli des milliers à présent, il ressentait toujours cette petite pointe de nervosité avant d'en entamer une nouvelle. Toutes sortes de circonstances pouvaient surgir, des choses que personne ne pouvait contrôler et qui étaient d'autant plus angoissantes. Il le cachait bien, même à lui-même, jusqu'à ce qu'il y réfléchisse lors de ses méditations en rentrant chez lui à la fin des missions.

"Je suppose que m'inquiéter ne m'aidera pas pour l'instant. Je ne pars pas avant samedi et je suis sûre que nous aurons toutes les infos disponibles et auront formé plusieurs plans et stratégies à ce moment. Yasuo prévoit toujours le hasard." Acquiesça Erisia en riant.

"J'ai remarqué cela à son sujet. A chaque fois qu'on pense avoir épuisé ses options, il sort une autre solution d'on ne sait où." Confirma Byakuya avec ce qui ressemblait à du rire dans sa voix. Ils atteignirent le manoir à ce moment. Ils auraient pu y arriver plus vite en utilisant le shunpo mais ils avaient matière à discussion et aucun des deux n'était pressé.

"Il a été comme ça d'aussi loin que je le connaisse. Mais ça marche en notre faveur. Parfois, essayer de le vaincre en combat ressemble à du suicide." Raconta-t-elle en riant. Cela réjouit Byakuya de l'entendre rire. Dans son esprit, il avait réussi. S'inquiéter à l'avance ne lui apporterait rien de bon. Il y avait encore trop d'inconnues et elle avait le temps d'y réfléchir. Il pensait réellement que son équipe s'en sortirait sans trop de problème et il leur faisait confiance pour revenir de cette mission plus confiants que lorsqu'ils étaient partis. Il l'escorta jusqu'à la maison et décida qu'il chercherait de son côté des informations pouvant leur être utiles. Il y avait encore plusieurs jours avant le week-end après tout.


	22. Chapter 22, Préparatifs et départ

Hello, hello!

Et voici comme promis le chapitre 22! Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas fait attention, j'ai posté le chapitre 21 mardi de cette semaine.

Si vous ne l'avez pas vu, allez vite le lire!

Le chapitre 23 arrive lundi ou mardi.

Sur ce, je vous laisse. Bonne lecture!

Disclaimer: Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo et Erisisa Nakayama à CeredwenFlame

0

* * *

0

Chapitre 22 - Préparatifs et départ

Les quatre amis se retrouvèrent en fin de journée pour préparer leur mission. C'était d'autant plus important qu'ils avaient été sélectionnés alors qu'ils étaient encore des bleus. Ils s'étaient suffisamment bien débrouillés à l'Académie pour obtenir des sièges dans des divisions mais ils avaient peu d'expérience. Ils n'avaient pas encore beaucoup d'infos mais ils parcoururent le moindre détail avec attention. Ils relurent et relurent jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient capables de réciter la moindre ligne. Yasuo commença à tracer les grandes lignes des différents plans, principaux et de secours et les partagea avec le groupe. Ils s'entrainèrent autant que possible afin de s'assurer que quelle que soit la combinaison qu'ils devaient adopter, ils ne perdraient pas contenance.

Erisia aurait souhaité avoir plus de temps pour se préparer. En un clin d'oeil, ils se retrouvèrent le samedi matin et il serait bientôt temps de partir. Elle avait préparé son sac la veille. Elle était encore plus nerveuse que lors de son dernier test à l'Académie. Sa nervosité se devinait facilement même si elle essaya de la cacher en rejoignant Byakuya à la table du petit-déjeuner. Ce serait leur dernier repas ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre de sa mission. C'était une autre source d'inquiétude. Leur relation était encore toute nouvelle et semblait encore bien fragile. Et maintenant, elle allait devoir partir pour une durée indéterminée dans le monde des vivants.

"Bonjour Erisia." La salua Byakuya en levant les yeux du rapport qu'il était en train de lire. Il remarqua alors à quel point son énergie était troublée et l'amertume qui en exsudait. "Quelque chose ne va pas?"

"Juste mes nerfs. Je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir une telle mission aussi vite." Expliqua Erisia en prenant sa place habituelle en face de lui.

Byakuya haussa un sourcil en la regardant. "Est-ce tout?"

Erisia aurait dû s'en douter. Elle était bien plus facile à deviner que lui. Même si elle s'était bien familiarisée avec les subtilités des ses gestes, elle n'avait pas encore atteint un tel niveau elle-même et elle ne savait toujours pas comment lui cacher ce qu'elle ressentait. "Je vais être absente pour un temps indéterminé. Ça pourrait durer quelques jours ou bien plus longtemps." Commença Erisia.

"Tu me manqueras. Tu t'inquiètes car ce changement entre nous est encore récent. N'oublie pas que je suis un capitaine et je connais la réalité des missions et de l'absence qu'elles ne peux pas t'en vouloir à toi ou à quiconque a cette responsabilité." Expliqua Byakuya.

Sa réponse la rassura un peu mais pas totalement. "Tu me manqueras aussi. Et oui, je me fais du souci. Notre relation est encore si nouvelle, si fragile." Essaya-t-elle d'expliquer.

Byakuya hocha la tête. "Je comprends ton inquiétude. Ce sera un test pour nous deux mais je suis certain que nous le passerons sans difficulté. Cela m'a prit des années pour me permettre de m'ouvrir à quelqu'un d'autre, Erisia. Ce n'est pas un sentiment que je me suis permis à la légère et je ne le laisserai pas disparaître non plus maintenant que je le possède." Promit-il. Etait-ce mal de de se réjouir de la légère rougeur qui était apparue sur ses joues? Il se leva et contourna la table pour se retrouver près d'elle et fit apparaître comme par magie un objet dans sa main.

C'était une magnifique parure de cheveux, un kanzashi décoré de fleurs de sakura qui semblait presque réelles. Il avait clairement été créé par un maître artisan. Elle portait ses cheveux strictement attachés lorsqu'elle travaillait et il pensait que ce serait un objet suffisamment petit et innocent pour qu'elle puisse le garder avec elle. Quoique, pour rester en ligne avec la sagesse d'un chat qui ferait mieux de se mêler de ses affaires, c'était bien plus qu'un magnifique accessoire. Tout comme le shikai de Senbonzalura, les pétales de sakura étaient aiguisées. Ce ne serait pas une arme très dangereuse mais elle pourrait faire quelques dégâts.

"Un modeste gage de mon affection. Pour que tu saches que je suis toujours avec toi." Expliqua-t-il doucement tout en l'attachant dans ses cheveux.

"Dois-je comprendre que Senbonzakura a eu le droit de donner son avis?" dmeanda Erisia en riant légèrement.

Son rire plus que ses paroles provoqua un léger haussement du coin des lèvres de Byakuya."Le mot juste serait plutôt une inspiration." Répondit-il diplomatiquement. Il retourna à son propre siège.

Bien qu'elle ait encore le kanzashi que lui avait offert Yoruichi, cet objet était très différent. C'est comme si une parcelle de Senbonzakura était maintenant avec elle, et donc une part de Byakuya. Le petit-déjeuner passa bien trop vite et il était temps de partir. Avant qu'ils ne quittent le manoir, Byakuya se permit un baiser. Il l'accompagna ensuite jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous.

Chacun de ses camarades avait un paquetage sur les épaules. Ils avaient également reçus des téléphones spéciaux livrés par la 12ème division et qui leur permettrait de localiser les hollows et les énergies anormales dnas Karakura. Il leur permettrait également de communiquer entre eux et avec le Seireitei si besoin était. Byakuya souhaita bonne chance aux jeunes shinigamis et se dirigea vers son bureau de la 6ème. Bientôt, le senkaimon s'ouvrit et les conduisit au shoten. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Erisia voyageait de cette manière mais ça l'était pour ses amis. Elle avança rapidement, sachant qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit dans le shoten, ils furent accueilli par un curieux assortiment de gens. Urahara était présent ainsi que Rukia, ce qui voulait dire que Ichigo était également là. Erisia ne reconnut pas les autres personnes. Elle se demanda un instant où pouvaient bien se trouver Tessai, Ururu et Ginta. "Erisia-san." La salua Urahara.

Erisia s'inclina légèrement. "Bonjour Urahara-san. Avez-vous plus d'informations pour nous?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Commence d'abord par présenter tes camarades." Demanda avec le sourire l'homme au chapeau à rayure.

"Ah oui, les introductions. Je suis désolée. J'étais juste impatiente d'en apprendre plus sur notre mission." S'excusa Erisia, légèrement confuse.

"J'ai cru comprendre que vous n'aviez pas beaucoup de détails et j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir vous en apprendre beaucoup plus pour l'instant. Mais faisons les présentations et nous pourrons nous mettre au travail ensuite." Proposa gentiment Urahara.

Erisia entreprit donc de présenter ses camarades et Urahara présenta à son tour le comité d'accueil. Erisia en connaissait déjà quelques uns mais ses amis ne reconnaissaient que Urahara et Rukia. Et le premier, seulement grâce aux histoires qu'ils avaient pu entendre. Les autres étaient apparemment des amis d'Ichigo qui avaient tous des capacités spéciales. Une fois les introductions réglées, Erisia et ses amis rejoignirent le groupe autour de la table. Elle se retrouva assise entre le lieutenant de sa division et Ichigo.

Elle observa discrètement les autres personnes présentes. Chad était très silencieux mais une grande force émanait de lui. Il lui rappelait un peu Komamura-taicho. Orihime était pleine d'énergie positive et lui faisait penser à un étrange mélange entre Momo et Matsumoto. Quant à Ishida, sa nature plus réservée et presque austère lui rappelait beaucoup Byakuya. Elle cessa d'y penser et se concentra sur les informations que leur transmettait Urahara.

Yasuo avait sorti son carnet et prenait déjà des notes. Il allait préserver tous les points importants afin qu'ils puissent s'y référer dès qu'ils en auraient besoin Akane écoutait et prenait elle-aussi des notes mais dans sa tête. Elle trouvait les gens du shoten très intéressants. Elle ne savait pas encore quelle idée s'en faire mais elle voyait à quel point Erisia était à l'aise et cela lui suffisait. Si Eri-chan était en confiance, elle n'avait pas de raison d'en faire autrement. Ils connaissaient déjà la plupart des détails fournis par Urahara. Mais l'entendre directement de sa part donnait une vision et une perspective différente. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il regarda les nouveaux arrivants. "Alors, des idées ou des questions?" Demanda-t-il.

"Tant que nous patrouillons ici et essayons de comprendre la situation, pouvons-nous compter sur votre assistance si besoin?" Vérifia Yasuo.

"Ah, nous aiderons. Dès que vous trouvez quelque chose, avertissez-en Rukia. Elle vous donnera son numéro avant que vous partiez." Assura Ichigo.

"De même pour vous. Je sais que c'est votre ville mais si vous trouvez quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à nous appeler. Nous devrions tous échanger nos numéros au cas où." Proposa Erisia tout en regardant les gens de Karakura.

Ichigo la regarda. "C'est toujours ta ville, tu sais." remarqua-t-il .

"Peut-être, mais maintenant, ma vraie maison est dans le Seireitei. Vous vivez tous encore ici et c'est une bonne chose que vous la protégiez avec vos capacités. Mais tant que mon équipe est ici, nous devrions essayez de collaborer autant que possible. Je sais ce que chacun de mes équipiers ferait dans à peu près n'importe quelle situation. Nous pouvons nous battre comme si nous étions des extensions les uns des autres. Ce sera compliqué d'introduire des étrangers dans cette dynamique. Une fois que nous aurons terminé nos patrouilles, nous devrions peut-être nous retrouver sur le terrain d'entraînement et nous familiariser avec les talents de chacun afin de pouvoir mieux fonctionner ensemble lors d'un combat." Expliqua Erisia.

Urahara hocha la tête. "Bonne idée, Eri-chan. Je ne sais pas de combien de temps libre vous allez disposer mais j'ai des gigais pour tes amis et le tien est toujours là où tu l'as laissé." Annonça-t-il.

"D'accord. Je pense que je devrais d'abord montrer Karakura à mon équipe et effectuer quelques patrouilles tant que nous y sommes. Merci pour votre considération Urahara-san. Nous nous retrouverons dans … disons deux heures?" Demanda Erisia.

"Deux heures." Confirmèrent les autres.


	23. Chapter 23, Travailler en équipe

Hello tout le monde!

Et voici le dernier chapitre en date. Pour ceux qui n'auraient vraiment rien suivi, j'ai posté 3 chapitres en 7 jours, donc vérifier que vous avez bien lu les précédents! ^^

Il va falloir maintenant attendre que CeredwenFlame écrive la suite. Dès qu'il y aura de nouveaux chapitres, je m'efforcerai de les traduire au plus vite.

Ca aura quand même été une sacrée aventure. J'ai commencé il y a quatre ans cette traduction. Aujourd'hui, nous en sommes à environ 249.000 mots, 110 chapitres et 237 commentaires! La vache!

J'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer des personnes formidables grâce à des échanges de commentaires et de messages et suite à leurs encouragements, je me lance à mon tour dans l'écriture. Vous pourrez découvrir dès septembre prochain ma propre fanfic sur Bleach. A partir de là, je tâcherai de publier un chapitre par mois.

Un grand merci à tous mes revieweurs depuis le début (dans l'ordre d'apparition ^^ ) : Gun d'Ange, Byaku, Kotomi-Elia, Yingwhiteywolf, Smaragdus, Morgane95, Akane, Lise-Axelle-900, Eclipse1995, Aria, Hiyoru, Melirix, Manganounette, Sonata Fuling, Yumeshiro, Aziel, Heyli13, Angelis-of-night, Saraelys, Lise, Kuchinanao, Nana, Miel, Avriiil, Luna78, Azalea25, Jadeisa31, Sandra, X-x-Mlle-Raleuse-x-X, Haruzaa, ainsi que tous les anonymes. (Ouf! J'espère n'avoir oublié personne!)

Un grand merci aussi à Makae qui m'a relu en beta les chapitres pendant 3 ans avant de prendre sa retraite! ^^

Sur ce, je ne vous fait pas languir davantage.

Gros bisou, bonne lecture et j'espère vous retrouver en septembre prochain pour de nouvelles aventures!

0

* * *

0

Chapitre 23 - Travailler en équipe

Erisia guida ses amis dans Karakura. Elle avait d'abord pensé leur faire intégrer leur gigai et y aller à pied mais décida autrement. S'ils devaient se battre, il vaudrait mieux qu'ils aient leur forme de shinigami ce qui leur permettrait d'utiliser toutes leurs capacités. Cela semblait plus judicieux de se familiariser d'abord avec la ville tant qu'ils étaient en mesure de se battre.

Il était relativement aisé de rejoindre le parc puis le collège depuis le shoten. Elle leur montra même où se trouvait son appartement. Heureusement, il était vide. Erisia et Akane décidèrent donc de rester ainsi tandis que yasuo et Haru resteraient au shoten. Elle s'inquiétait de la sagesse de diviser le groupe mais ils convinrent que de se trouver à deux points opposés de la ville pourrait avoir ses avantages. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si ils ne pouvaient pas se retrouver rapidement là où serait le besoin.

Erisia continua la visite jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait fait faire à ses amis le tour de Karakura. De ce qu'ils en avaient perçus, la plupart des hollows semblaient centralisés autour d'un parc non loin de là où vivait Ichigo. Erisia avait remarqué cette particularité mais préféra ne rien dire pour l'instant. Elle conduisit son équipe vers le shoten. Peut-être pouvaient-ils maintenant revêtir leur gigai et chercher à manger. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus remis les pieds dans ce restaurant de dim sum près du collège. Ce serait agréable de pouvoir y retourner.

"Alors, comment ça s'est passé, Eri-chan?" Demanda Urahara.

"Aucun hollow n'est apparu pendant que nous nous familiarisions avec le terrain. Je les ai également amené à tous les endroits qui étaient soulignés dans le fichier comme étant des zones d'activité hollow. J'ai remarqué quelque chose, Monsieur, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit lié."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Tous les endroits où les hollows apparaissent le plus semblent avoir pour centre la clinique Kurosaki. Ils sont un peu éparpillés partout mais toutes les attaques semblent avoir lieu dans un radius de quatre quartiers." Annonça Erisia.

Les yeux d'Urahara s'agrandirent. Comment avait-il pu rater une chose pareille? Il ouvrit le dossier et en sortit une carte où étaient notées tous les lieux d' effet, ils formaient une sorte de cercle autour de la clinique Kurosaki. "Ici depuis deux heures et tu as déjà trouvé une pièce du puzzle que nous avons manqué." Urahara eut un petit rire.

"Tu as une théorie, Eri?" Demanda Yasuo.

"Et bien, Ichigo a beaucoup de pression spirituelle. Ça pourrait les attirer. Mais peut-être que nous devrions aller à la clinique et voir s'il n'y a rien d'autre de particulier dans cette zone. Si vous ne cherchiez pas avec cette perspective en tête, il est possible que des détails vous aient échappés." Proposa Erisia.

"Vas-tu y aller en Gigai?" Se renseigna Urahara.

"Ça pourrait être une bonne idée, surtout que j'aimerais aller commander des dim sum pour le dîner. Comme ça, nous n'aurons pas à faire trop d'aller-retours." Remarqua Erisia.

Urahara tendit un autre appareil à Erisia. "Ceci pourrait t'être utile. C'est un prototype alors je ne sais pas à quel point ça va marcher. Si ça fonctionne, il devrait détecter des traces de reiatsu même très faibles. Si tu scannes une zone pendant plusieurs jours, il finira par identifier les différentes énergies et tu pourras en traquer une en particulier." Expliqua-t-il.

Erisia prit l'appareil et s'inclina. "Merci Monsieur. Ça pourra nous être utile." Approuva-t-elle. Si l'appareil marchat vraiment comme prévu, il serait d'une aide précieuse.

Une fois les amis loin du shoten, yasuo se tourna vers son amie. "Comment ça se fait que tu aies remarqué un truc pareil alors qu'un chercheur comme Urahara l'a loupé?" La questionna-t-il.

"Il vit ici, Yasuo. Il a tellement l'habitude d'avoir Ichigo dans les parages qu'il ne penserait pas à vérifier cette zone. Toutes les anomalies relevées sont simplement attribuées aux niveaux de reiatsu complètement démentiels d'Ichigo. Apparemment, si j'ai bien compris, son reiatsu a déjà causé des pics sur les capteurs par le passé." Expliqua Erisia.

"C'est une question de prise de distance par rapport à la situation, alors?" Vérifia Akane.

"Je crois. C'est quelque chose que j'ai observé depuis que j'ai été entraînée dans toute cette histoire. Tous ces gens se battent depuis tellement d'années dans cette guerre qu'ils ne voient plus ce qu'un nouveau-venu apercevrait tout de suite." Remarqua Erisia.

"C'est logique. Et tu as une perspective bien plus neuve que la plupart. Tu n'as même pas été élevée à la Soul Society. Tu n'as pas entendu toutes les histoires ni n'as pris part aux actions. Tout ce que tu sais, tu l'as observé et appris depuis que tu as débarqué là-dedans." Commenta Haru.

"Regardez notre tête de muscle. Il réfléchit pour une fois!" Se moqua gentiment Akane.

"J'vous tiens pour responsables, tous les trois. Traîner avec vous aussi souvent me rend plus intelligent." Répliqua Haru en riant tout en tapant son épaule contre celle d'Akane, ce qui la fit partir à quelques mètres sur le côté.

"Alors, penses-tu que nous allons trouver quelque chose?" L'interrogea à nouveau Yasuo.

"Je n'en suis pas certaine. Il est évident qu'il faut enquêter là-dessus jusqu'à ce que nous puissions prouver le contraire. Peut-être est-ce aussi simple que le reiatsu d'Ichigo agissant comme un phare. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe si la source s'est en fait servi de ça pour se dissimuler. Se cacher en pleine vue afin que tous ceux qui remarquent les anomalies les excusent tout de suite sans chercher plus loin?" Remarqua Erisia.

"Ce serait pas une bonne nouvelle." Grommela Haru.

"Fais moi confiance. J'espère moi aussi me tromper avec toutes ces théories qui passent en boucle dans mon cerveau." Soupira Erisia.

La semaine qui suivit, Erisia et son équipe effectuèrent de nombreuses patrouilles mais pour l'instant, aucune autre anomalie n'était apparue. Yasuo et Ishida s'étaient réunis pour dresser un régime d'entraînement entre l'équipe de Karakura et celle d'Erisia. Après leurs patrouilles, celle d'Erisia devait rencontrer celle d'Ichigo dans le terrain d'entraînement du shoten.

Il n'y avait eu que quelques hollows sans importance, rien qui ne pose des difficultés à leur équipe. C'était comme si la chose qui se tramait avait décidé d'attendre le bon moment. Pourquoi attendre? Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne se déroulait pas comme avant? Est-ce que ça attendait qu'ils perdent leur vigilance? Ces pensées pesaient sur Erisia pratiquement en permanence maintenant.

Elle se força à se changer les idées. Elle ne pouvait se laisser distraire de sa mission. Cela l'amènerait à faire des erreurs qu'ils ne pouvaient se permettre. Elle se dirigea vers le shoten, heureuse de constater qu'Ichigo et son équipe étaient déjà arrivés. Bien qu'ils se soient entrevus alors qu'Erisia et ses amis étaient à l'Académie, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de vraiment faire connaissance.

Erisia décida donc de se présenter ainsi que son équipe avant de leur faire un topo de leurs talents et de leur façon de travailler ensemble. Elle ne fut pas surprise lorsqu'Ishida endossa ce rôle pour les siens. Il lui rappelait de bien des manières Yasuo, et même un peu Byakuya. Son coeur se serra en pensant à l'homme qui était si loin pour l'instant. Elle se força à se concentrer à nouveau.

Yasuo prit les choses en main par la suite, après avoir soigneusement écouté les explications d'Ishida. Il dressa le début d'une stratégie. "Bien, puisque Ichigo a des capacités similaires aux nôtres, je ne pense pas que nous ayons besoin de l'observer dès le départ. Par contre, Chad et Ishida, accepteriez-vous de nous faire une démonstration?" Demanda-t-il. Il avait besoin de savoir ce dont ils étaient capables afin de mieux compenser les différences de chacun.

Ishida commença, montrant ses flèches Quincy et expliquant les bases de sa stratégie habituelle. Yasuo prêta attention au moindre détail, calculant déjà dans sa tête. Un combattant à distance, toujours bon à avoir mais ils devraient faire attention à ses flèches. La stratégie demeurait assez similaire à celle concernant Erisia lorsqu'elle utilisait le kido. Aussi, il ne voyait pas de problème particulier.

Les capacités de Chad étaient bien plus spectaculaires en un sens. Étrangement similaire aux tirs de Cero des hollows. Il faudrait vraiment rester loin de ça. Pour un homme aussi large, Chad restait bizarrement très silencieux. Mais sa présence était comme le grondement d'un éclair, puissant et très facilement remarquable, du moins pour Yasuo. Ce serait un défi que de réussir à intégrer au mieux ses talents dans la dynamique de groupe.

Yasuo partit presque en éclats de rire lorsqu'il vit la réaction d'Akane face aux talents de guérisseur d'Orihime. "Grand kami, c'est incroyable! As-tu jamais réfléchi à venir à la Soul Society? Le capitaine Unohana serait extatique d'avoir à disposition un tel don." S'émerveilla Akane. Orihime rougit et il vit du coin de l'oeil Erisia en train de retenir un rire.

"Très bien. Il va falloir que nous prenions l'habitude de travailler avec un archer. La plupart du temps, nous devons faire attention au kido d'Erisia. Je ne suis pas encore certain de comment gérer tes aptitudes, Chad. Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que tu restes près de nos soigneuses pour les protéger en cas de besoin. Elles auront besoin d'un bouclier lorsqu'elles seront en train d'aider les blessés." Commenta Yasuo.

Chad hocha la tête. C'était logique. Akane et surtout Orihime étaient sans défense lorsqu'elles étaient en train de soigner quelqu'un. Il pourrait garder un oeil sur elles et aider là où on aurait le plus besoin de lui. Ce serait intéressant d'apprendre à travailler avec d'autres personnes. Ichigo devrait changer sa manière habituelle de combat. Mais peut-être pas tant que ça si l'autre équipe était suffisamment observatrice pour garder en tête où se trouvait Ichigo. Ce serait sans doute plus sage. Ichigo perdait de vue son entourage lorsqu'il combattait et ce n'était pas une bonne chose pour les personnes qui essayaient d'aider.

"Che, vous voulez que j'me place où?" Demanda Ichigo, commençant à s'impatienter.

"Et bien, quelle est ta stratégie habituelle lorsque tu combats et que tes amis sont là pour t'aider?" L'interrogea Yasuo.

Ishida eut un rire moqueur. "Il n'a pas de tactiques. Il se contente de se précipiter et de se battre. Il faut que je fasse attention au moment où il lance ses getsuga tensho pour ne pas être pris dedans."

"Hé, ça fait des mois que j'ai pas risqué de te toucher avec" Protesta Ichigo.

"Parce que je les esquive, andouille!" Répliqua Ishida. La conversation en fit qu'empirer eet se termina avec Ishida jetant des regards noirs à Ichigo et la plupart des autres en train de se retenir désespérément de rire ou de se moquer.

"Bon, du coup, on va devoir travailler sur l'attention à son entourage. Compris." Conclut Yasuo lorsque les autres furent suffisamment calmes pour l'entendre.

"J'dois me vexer?" Vérifia Ichigo.

"Pas du tout. Ça aide beaucoup de savoir comment travailler avec d'autres et de garder ses yeux et ses sens ouverts aux co-équipiers afin de ne pas les blesser ou de ne pas être blessé en retour par eux. Il va falloir que tu fasses particulièrement attention à ne pas atterrir dans un des filets de kido d'Erisia. Elle n'a pas besoin de parler pour les invoquer ni pour les charger avec des éléments très intéressants. Le lieutenant Hinamori et elle ont travaillé dur pour étendre leur répertoire de sorts à invoquer silencieusement et elles ont fait d'énormes progrès." Expliqua Yasuo.

"À quel point sont-ils puissants?" Le questionna Ishida.

"Sa combinaison favorite et un filet de kido paralysant. Tout ce qui est attrapé reste paralysé entre trente secondes ou bien plus longtemps. Ça dépend de l'énergie qu'elle peut mettre dans le filet avant qu'il se désintègre." Expliqua Haru. "Elle a réussi à attraper le lieutenant Abarai dedans et il est resté coincé trois minutes."

Erisia rougit. "J'ai peut-être trop chargé celui-là." Protesta-t-elle, un peu gênée.

"Oh, il t'avait dit de faire de ton mieux." Dit Akane en riant.

"J'aurais quand même dû me retenir. J'espérais l'immobiliser seulement une minute." Expliqua Erisia.

"Tu te retenais à quel point?" Demanda Ichigo.

"Je pense n'avoir que trente pour cent de puissance dedans mais c'est difficile à jauger. Nous apprenons encore à mesurer l'énergie nécessaires pour les sorts silencieux."

Tous ceux rassemblés autour d'elle étaient sous le choc. Trente pour cent? Si c'était vrai, quelle était la puissance réelle de ce petit bout de femme? C'était ridicule. Et en même temps, Ichigo avait la preuve constante que des brins de femmes pouvaient avoir une force et une volonté incroyables. Rukia n'était-elle pas dans le même cas? Il secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. "Okay, on va devoir faire des essais. Faites de votre mieux pour ne pas taper les autres à pleine puissance mais il faut voir comment on doit s'y prendre pour travailler au mieux ensemble." Constata Ichigo.

Durant la première heure, ce fut le chaos incarné. Ichigo brûla au moins trois personnes, y compris Ishida. Et il y avait eu quelques esquives de dernières minutes avec les flèches du quincy. En essayant d'éviter une déflagration de getsuga, Haru s'était retrouvé empêtré dans l'un des filets d'Eri. Il heurta le sol comme une pierre et resta paralysé pendant deux minutes à cause du sort et trois minutes de plus pour se faire soigner. Erisia avait récolté plusieurs coupures à cause de shrapnel de pierre et ils étaient tous dans un état à peine passable à la fin.

"Je crois que nous allons avoir besoin de plus d'entraînement." Commenta Erisia en reprenant son souffle.

"Des sessions matin et soir dès que possible." Approuva Yasuo. "Je vais organiser un nouvel emploi du temps d'ici demain soir."

"C'est vraiment nécessaire?" Protesta Ichigo.

"Oui. ON ne peut avoir ce désordre chaotique en face d'un vrai hollow. Surtout pas face à ce qui se trame. Si on se blesse nous-même, ça rendra les choses bien trop faciles pour nos ennemis." Expliqua Yasuo.

"Je déteste devoir l'admettre mais il a raison. Pas que des combats supplémentaires me dérangent mais j'aurai aimé pouvoir dormir plus que d'habitude." Annnonça Haru en riant.

"J'ai déjà essayé de te le dire, Ichigo. Tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que tout le monde sache ce que tu vas faire et ait le temps de déguerpir à temps. Le plus d'ennemis il y a, le plus confus devient le combat. Tu dois être conscient de où nous sommes et non t'attendre à ce que nous fassions attention à tes coups. Ce n'est pas juste pour nous et ce n'est pas une bonne tactique." Insista Ishida sèchement.

"Okay, okay, si tu l'dis. On s'entraînera plus souvent mais rappelez-vous qu'on doit aller en cours le matin." Rappela Ichigo.

"Nous aurons des entraînements sur toute une journée lors des week-ends pour rattraper les entraînements du matin que vous manquerez à cause du lycée." Annonça Yasuo.

Personne n'appréciait cette nouvelle mais c'était une malheureuse nécessité. Aves les combats les menaçant à l'horizon, ils ne pouvaient se permettre des erreurs. Ils continuèrent de s'entraîner ensemble pendant deux heures avant de rentrer chacun chez soi. L'équipe de Karakura devait se reposer et être en forme pour les cours du lendemain.

Alors qu'ils quittaient le shoten, Ichigo attrapa doucement le bras d'Erisia. "T'as une minute?" Demanda-t-il.


	24. Chapter 24, Soirée en famille

Hello tout le monde!

Et voici la suite avec le chapitre 24.

Par ailleurs, j'ai posté le prologue de ma propre histoire. Elle s'appelle Les Fleurs de La Victoire et vous pouvez la trouver sur mon profil.

Profil que j'ai d'ailleurs remanié. Hou! Plein de changements!

Pour Sakura déjà vu, je ne sais pas trop quand va sortir le chapitre 25. Pour ma fic à moi, le chapitre 1 sortira en Octobre et je vais essayer d'avoir un nouveau chapitre tous les mois.

Un grand merci pour tous les commentaires pour le chapitre précédent qui m'ont fait super plaisir. J'en profite d'ailleurs pour répondre ici à Sandra car je ne pouvais pas le faire par mp.

Sandra: je suis ravie que ton concours se soit bien passé! Et merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire super enthousiaste et encourageant! J'espère te retrouver sur la suite de cette fic ainsi que sur ma propre histoire! Bisou!

Allez, bonne lecture à tous et à la prochaine!

0

* * *

0

Chapitre 24 - Soirée en famille

Alors qu'ils quittaient le shoten, Ichigo saisit délicatement le bras d'Erisia. "As-tu une minute?" Demanda-t-il.

Erisia fut surprise par le contact. Elle s'y était un peu habituée mais les personnes de son entourage n'étaient généralement pas très tactiles. De plus, elle ne s'attendait pas à l'effet de la pression spirituelle d'Ichigo. La sentir sur le champ de bataille était une chose, la sentir interagir avec sa propre énergie était très différent.

"Bien sûr. De quoi as-tu besoin, Ichigo?"

"Je me demandais juste si tu pouvais me parler un peu de ma mère lorsque t'auras le temps. J'veux dire… je sais que t'étais toute petite mais tu en sais plus sur elle que moi. Et peut-être que tu l'ignores mais il y a pas mal de photos de toi dans l'album. Papa m'a dit qu'il prenait souvent des photos quand ta maman et toi veniez à la maison."

"J'aimerais voir ces photos. Peut-être demain soir?" Suggéra Erisia.

"C'est bon pour moi. Tu peux venir pour le dîner si tu veux et faire la connaissance de mes soeurs. Tu pourras également revoir ce dépravé qui nous sert de père." Proposa Ichigo en riant.

"Cela me plairait beaucoup." Répondit Erisia avec un petit sourire. Elle était étonnée qu'Ichigo laisse les gens penser qu'il était un idiot fini alors que certaines de ses expressions laissaient entendre qu'il était bien plus intelligent que ça. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi certaines personnes, qui n'avaient aucune mauvaise intention, cherchaient à cacher qui elles étaient réellement.

"A demain soir alors." Lui lança Ichigo avant de prendre le chemin vers la clinique Kurosaki. Erisia le regarda partir un moment avant de rattraper ses amis qui l'attendaient au coin de la rue.

"C'était à quel sujet?" L'interrogea Haru.

"Nos mères étaient amies. Il veut juste renouer les liens, je pense. A part lors de notre premier entraînement dans le monde des vivants, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était encore un bébé." Expliqua Erisia.

"Et bien tant mieux pour lui. Peut-être que ça vous fera du bien à tous les deux." Commenta Akane en souriant.

"Je l'espère. Il m'a apprit que son père avait pris bien plus de photos que je ne pensais. Ce sera intéressant de les regarder. Peut-être un peu amer mais je devrais arrêter d'éviter le passé pour ne pas penser à quel point ma mère me manque." Répondit doucement Erisia.

"Je ne suis pas certain qu'une telle peine disparaisse jamais. Mais avec le temps, on apprend à vivre avec au lieu de se cacher." Réfléchit Yasuo.

Ils firent une pause au restaurant de dim sum préféré d'Erisia avant de rejoindre l'appartement. Les garçons ne restaient pas avec eux mais tenaient à les raccompagner avant de retourner au shoten d'Uruhara. Erisia se demandait si Haru n'espérait pas qu'un Hollow surgisse pour pouvoir se battre contre lui. Quant à Yasuo, ce n'était pas simplement par pure amitié mais parce que son capitaine la courtisait. Erisia évitait de trop y réfléchir, elle s'habituait peu à peu aux complexités et Byakuya lui manquait déjà suffisamment comme ça.

Le lendemain, Erisia et son équipe accueillirent Ishida pour leurs patrouilles. De toute l'équipe d'Ichigo, il avait l'esprit le plus tactique. Tous avaient reconnu que ce serait mieux pour lui de se joindre aux shinigamis pour observer leurs habitudes en dehors d'un entraînement. Si un Hollow apparaissait, l'équipe d'Erisia aurait également une chance de s'habituer à ses flèches sans avoir à se préoccuper des getusgas d'Ichigo ou des blasts de Chad.

La matinée se révéla assez ennuyeuse. Il n'y avait aucune fluctuation d'énergie ni aucun hollow. En revenant du déjeuner par contre, le gadget d'Uruhara commença à sonner. C'était la première fois qu'il se déclenchait et Erisia le regarda avec surprise. Elle se reprit rapidement et se dirigea rapidement dans la direction indiquée par la machine.

Son équipe était habituée et se mit à la suivre sans poser de question, Ishida seulement quelques pas en arrière. Ils furent conduit à travers un dédale de petites allées jusqu'à ce qu'Erisia s'arrête net. "C'est parti." Annonça-t-elle.

"Qu'est-ce qui est parti?" Vérifia Ishida.

"Uruahara-san m'a donné ceci en m'expliquant que ça pourrait repérer les énergies et les différencier pendant que nous patrouillons. Ça a repéré quelque chose de nouveau juste là et je l'ai suivi. Je n'ai rien vu mais ça a disparu brusquement du capteur." Expliqua Erisia.

Ishida prit un air songeur. "Et si nous étions simplement au mauvais endroit pour le voir?" Lança-t-il.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" Le questionna Haru.

"Et bien, il y a des égouts en dessous des rues et qui suivent le même tracé. On arait pu pensé que c'était dans les airs mais ça suivait trop strictement le parcours des rues." Répondit-il.

"Ça pourrait expliquer pourquoi le capteur l'a détecté alors que nous n'avons rien repéré. Mais ça n'explique pas sa disparition soudaine." Remarqua Yasuo.

"Nous ne savons pas exactement comment la technologie d'Urahara-san fonctionne. Peut-être que quelque chose juste en-dessous de nous a perturbé le signal ou a permis à cette chose, quoi que ce soit, de sortir de son champ de détection. Il ne m'a pas vraiment expliqué comment ça marchait." Admit Erisia.

"Alors nous devrions aller en parler avec lui." Suggéra Ishida. Tous hochèrent la tête et ils prirent le chemin du shoten.

Après avoir expliqué les événements de l'après-midi et les théories qu'ils avaient formées, Uruhara reprit l'engin à Erisia et commença à télécharger les données. "Je dois admettre que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le tester. Je ne suis pas certain de sa portée. Je ne pensais pas qu'on puisse utiliser les systèmes d'égouts non plus et je n'ai jamais étudier leurs tracés." Urahara réfléchit tout en travaillant.

"Nous devrions pouvoir trouver les plans à l'hôtel de ville." Annonça Ishida.

"Pourrais-tu nous en procurer des copies?" L'interrogea Urahara.

"Si jamais je n'obtiens pas l'autorisation, le téléphone que vous nous avez donné devrait pouvoir les scanner facilement." Répondit Ishida.

"Vas-y et fait une copie. Si nous trouvons quoi que ce soit d'anormal, j'enverrai Ginta là-dessous avec nos équipements de cartographe. Ils sont bien plus avancé que ce qui existe actuellement dans le monde des vivants mais les plans nous donnerons au moins un point de départ." Expliqua Urahara

Ishida partit immédiatement. Il n'y avait plus grand chose à faire pour Erisia et son équipe en attendant d'obtenir les plans et de comprendre un peu mieux ce qu'il se passait. Elle essaya d'aider Urahara à collecter les données mais ce n'était pas sa spécialité. Elle avait suivit une formation d'art et d'affaires à l'université dans l'espoir d'ouvrir un jour son propre studio et galerie mais cela ne l'avait absolument pas préparée à travailler avec les technologies d'Urahara.

"C'est gentil d'essayer Erisia-san, mais tu n'as pas besoin d'en faire plus. Tu as déjà obtenu des signaux et c'est plus que ce que j'osais espérer. C'est difficile de créer des nouveaux gadgets et de savoir à quel point ça va marcher sans avoir l'opportunité de les tester." La rassura Urahara en souriant.

"Il n'y a pas grand chose à faire tant que nous n'avons pas plus d'info." Remarqua Erisia.

"Pourquoi ne prendriez-vous pas vos gigais pour profiter de la ville. Nous vous appellerons quand nous aurons du nouveau." L'encouragea Urahara.

Erisia accepta et ils essayèrent de s'occuper en visitant les différents points de vue de la ville. Erisia s'arrrêta même à une boutique de bonbons pour acheter quelques gourmandises pour Yachiru. Ils reçurent un message d'Ishida les informant qu'il avait obtenu les tracés mais qu'Urahara n'aurait pas le temps de traiter toutes les informations avant le lendemain.

Akane dut rappeler à Erisia qu'elle avait un dîner de prévu chez les Kurosaki le soir-même. Eri s'excusa auprès de ses amis qui lui assurèrent qu'il n'y avait pas de problème. Ils pourraient se débrouiller sans elle le temps d'une soirée. Elle enfila un joli jeans et un t-shirt après une douche rapide et tressa ses cheveux. Elle se souvenait de monsieur Kurosaki comme d'un homme très relax et qui aimait profondément sa femme et sa famille. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer comment il devait être maintenant avec deux filles. Elle était heureuse qu'il ait eu une telle famille avant que Masaki ne disparaisse.

Elle fut légèrement surprise de trouver Ichigo l'attendant à l'extérieur de son immeuble. "Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais mon adresse." Commenta-t-elle en souriant.

"Urahara me l'a donnée. Je pensais que tu serais plus confortable si nous y allions ensemble?" Vérifia Ichigo.

Erisia hocha la tête. "C'est très gentil de ta part, merci." Le rassura-t-elle.

Le trajet était assez court et ils bavardèrent poliment tout du long. Juste à l'extérieur de la clinique, Ichigo la stoppa. "Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelle de mon père mais il est devenu un peu… bizarre après la mort de maman. Du coup… ne flippe pas s'il est un peu… trop?" La prévint Ichigo, assez nerveux.

"Trop… comment?" Vérifia Erisia.

"Tu verras. Mais ne lui en veux pas, d'accord?"

"Bien sûr que non." Le rassura Erisia.

Ichigo la conduisit à travers la clinique jusqu'à la maison. Il aurait pu la conduire directement à la maison mais il préférait la préparer graduellement au chaos qu'était le foyer Kurosaki.

"Karin, Yuzu." Salua Ichigo en voyant ses soeurs. Yuzu portait un tablier et tenait un grand bol de riz dans ses mains pendant que Karin installait la table.

"Ichigo, tu es rentré!" S'exclama Yuzu en souriant.

"Je vous présente Erisia. Erisia, mes soeurs Karin et Yuzu." Présenta-t-il en étant sûr de pointer chacune des soeurs pour qu'elle identifie qui était qui.

"C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer toutes les deux." Annonça Erisia en inclinant poliment la tête. La formalité qu'elle avait l'habitude d'afficher dans le manoir Kuchiki était devenu une telle habitude qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire sans. Heureusement, les soeurs d'Ichigo ne lui en tinrent pas rigueur.

Isshin débarqua dans la pièce, se dirigeant avec enthousiasme vers Ichigo avant que la vue d'Erisia ne coupe net son élan. "Est-ce que c'est la petite Eri-chan?"

"Bonjour Monsieur." le salua Erisia en s'inclinant légèrement.

"Allons allons, pas de monsieur ici. Tu était de la famille avant et tu l'es toujours. Et si tu essayais Oncle Isshin?" Suggéra-t-il.

Erisia ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ce serait agréable d'avoir une sorte de famille dans le monde des vivants. "Oncle Isshin alors." Accepta-t-elle.

Le dîner fut une bruyante affaire et observer Isshin en train de tester l'attention d'Ichigo à son environnement était hilarant. Quoique elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'étonner qu'avec de tels assauts, Ichigo ne soit pas plus doué que ça pour faire attention à son entourage. Ou peut-être que les attaques d'Isshin n'étaient pas aussi aléatoires qu'elle le pensait.

Après le dîner, ils se réunirent dans le salon. Yuzu apporta une limonade fait maison et ils parcoururent les albums photos. Erisia fut surprise de voir toutes les photos d'elle et de sa mère en train de prendre le thé avec Masaki. Il y avait de nombreuses images datant d'avant la naissance d'Ichigo. C'était dommage qu'il y en ait eu moins après qu'il soit né.

Erisia ressentit à nouveau la douleur de la perte de sa mère mais de manière moins aigüe qu'avant. Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la nostalgie pour cette époque où elle était une enfant heureuse avec une mère qui l'aimait. Elle en souffrait un peu mais ne pouvait éviter cette peine. Isshin sembla le remarque et posa une main sur son épaule.

"On ne cesse de souffrir en pensant aux êtres qui nous manquent mais au bout d'un moment, on se rappelle de plus en plus de bons souvenirs et ça rend les choses plus supportables." Dit-il doucement.

"Je crois que mes souvenirs préférés avec ma mère sont quand nous observions ensemble le lever du soleil et quand nous jouions dans la neige en hiver. Après, elle préparait du chocolat chaud pour nous réchauffer." Raconta Erisia.

"On dirait de beaux souvenirs, en effet. Il faut que tu continue à t'en rappeler. Ta mère ne voudrait pas que tu sois triste à chaque fois que tu penses à elle. Elle voudrait te voir heureuse. Es-tu heureuse Eri-chan?" Lui demanda Isshin.

Erisia y réfléchit un moment et hocha la tête. "Oui, oncle Isshin. J'aime mon travail. J'ai de bons amis… et peut-être quelque chose de plus que ça." Révéla-t-elle en rougissant.

"Quelque chose de plus?" Demanda Isshin.

"C'est encore très récent et très fragile. Mais si cela continue, peut-être que je pourrai en parler." Esquiva Erisia.

Isshin eut un petit rire. "Est-ce que tu protège ton copain? Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Masaki et moi avons également gardé notre relation un secret pendant quelques temps. Nous étions un peu égoïstes avec et nous voulions la savourer un moment sans que personne ne puisse venir nous embêter. Mais si ça devient sérieux, je tiens à rencontrer cet homme, Eri-chan. Ta mère n'est plus là pour s'en charger alors il faudra que j'intervienne." Annonça Isshin sérieusement.

Erisia lança un regard de détresse à Ichigo mais il se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour en empêcher son père. Sinon, il ne recevrait pas autant de coup de pied à la tête. Erisia soupira. "J'en discuterai avec lui lorsque nous atteindrons cette étape." Répondit-elle diplomatiquement.

Erisia et Ichigo eurent enfin l'opportunité de discuter un peu.

"Tu aurais pu m'aider avec ton père." Le gronda-t-elle.

"Pas vraiment. Je n'arrive déjà pas à lui faire arrêter ses attaques alors je n'aurai pas plus de succès avec autre chose." Grommela-t-il.

"Vu la fréquence à laquelle ça arrive, tu devrais être bien plus conscient de ton environnement." Se moqua gentiment Erisia.

"Je fais confiance à mes amis pour protéger mon dos et éviter mes attaques." Répondit Ichigo.

"Tu devrais faire plus attention afin qu'ils ne soient pas les seuls à devoir esquiver."

"C'est pour cette raison qu'on a les entraînements supplémentaires, non?"

"C'est vrai." Admit Erisia.

A partir de ce moment, Ichigo posa des questions sur sa mère. Erisia lui raconta de nombreuses histoires de son passé, tous les bons souvenirs dont elle se rappelait. Masaki avait toujours paru chaleureuse et aimante. Un peu comme sa mère mais de manière différente à la fois. Il y avait une force tranquille chez Masaki, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas compris à l'époque mais avait tout de même remarqué.

"Ton père est sérieux à propos de mon compagnon?" Demanda Erisia après sa dernière histoire.

"Ouais mais tu peux l'ignorer. T'imagine la rencontre entre Byakuya et lui?" Demanda Ichigo en riant.

"Etant donné que Byakuya semble bien plus mature que ton père, non, pas vraiment." Erisia se mit à rire.

"Tu devrais faire ça plus souvent." Commenta Ichigo.

"Faire quoi?" L'interrogea Erisia

"Rire, sourire. Tu a l'air bien plus jeune comme ça."

"J'essaye. Je suppose qu'avec la guerre puis cette mission, être loin de la Soul Society et me rappeler ma mère… mes émotions étaient un peu négatives."

"Bon, bah si papa veut que tu l'appelle Oncle Isshin, on devrait aussi bien essayer de se comporter plus comme une famille. Donc, si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit, hésite pas à m'en parler, d'accord?" Lui proposa Ichigo.

"Merci." Accepta Erisia en souriant. Au final, la soirée avait été très agréable. Le dîner préparé par Yuzu avait été délicieux. La cadette d'Ichigo lui rappelait les côtés plus doux de Masaki. Elle appréciait aussi l'humour sarcastique de Karin qui lui rappelait les côtés plus durs de sa mère. Ichigo lui rappelait cette force qu'elle avait ressenti sans la comprendre. Les trois enfants étaient des reflets de différentes facettes de leur mère mais également de leur père. Elle n'avait pas encore déterminé exactement de quelle manière mais elle avait hâte de découvrir les nuances de la famille Kurosaki.


End file.
